Swept Away
by Lost Dreamer83
Summary: With her career set within the SGC, an unexpected offer throws Dr. Olivia Gray onto a completely different path that leads her on an adventure of a lifetime. RononOC; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Sleep failed to come at a decent hour last night, so, I spent a little working out an outline for a chapter fic and when I got in from work sat down and wrote the first few chapters. I'm posting the first one to see what you all think and schedule willing, I'll put up the second chapter tomorrow. Let me know if this any good. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it," Dr. Olivia Gray whispered as she dropped the small stack of files she was carrying. She kneeled down and started to gather her things together when a deep laugh made her look up only to see Dr. Daniel Jackson smiling at her.

"Let me help you, Olivia," he said and he kneeled down next to her and helped her gather the papers that had slipped from the files folders. She sighed and let him help her clean up her mess for what felt like the millionth time since she joined SGC three years earlier.

"Thanks, Daniel," she said with a small smile and that he easily returned before she turned her eyes back to the papers and files.

"You know I'm going to miss this." Olivia's smile turned into a frown as she looked back at him and stood with the files in her hands. Daniel handed her the small bundle of files he held and she tilted her head to the side.

"Miss what?" she asked and he smiled a sad smile at her.

"Helping you clean up your messes all the time." Olivia blushed but her frown remained firmly on her face. She adjusted her grip on the files and looked at him.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked and Daniel shook his head.

"No, but you are," he said and Olivia laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said but Daniel shook his head. "Where am I going?" she asked suddenly worried she had been released. She didn't want to stop her work with the SGC. She loved learning more and more about the Ancients and with the discovery of Atlantis she only wanted to continue her work. Especially after she had spoken with Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the leader of the Atlantis research team, about the things they had discovered and about the new enemy they had stumbled across.

"Dr. Weir has requested your presence with her research teams in Atlantis and General O'Neil and I have granted it," he told her and once again the files were on the floor. Daniel laughed but Olivia could only stare at him. "Olivia?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. A smile unlike any he had ever seen lit her face and she hugged him tightly. Daniel laughed again and returned her embrace before she quickly backed away from him and gripped his shoulders to tight, her knuckles were white.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked and Daniel nodded.

"I'm more than capable of finishing our work on my own, and besides they need a decent linguist on the base," he said and she hugged him again.

"I know you have to have had something to do with Dr. Weir asking for me to join her team," Olivia said as she pulled back and looked at her fellow anthropologist and mentor. Daniel grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"I may have mentioned your name once or twice," he said with a shrug and Olivia sighed and gathered up her files once more, and again with Daniel's help. "You'll do great things with Dr. Weir and her team, Olivia, I know it," he said as he stood and she smiled at him as she held onto the files, however, her grip was a little firmer than before.

"Daniel, I don't know how I am ever going to thank you," Olivia said and Daniel raised his hand to her face and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Olivia felt her pale cheeks flush at his touch, but she kept her expression neutral.

"You don't have to Olivia," he said with a smile before he lowered his hand. "Dr. Weir has requested a meeting with you at eleven, she is going to ask you to join her team and sign the necessary paperwork." Olivia nodded and he left her alone in the corridor.

Olivia smiled sadly as she turned and watched him walk away before she herself turned and made her way down the corridor, but in the opposite direction. She had come to consider Daniel one of her best friends since she joined SGC, but as they worked together she always got the feeling that he felt more for her than he let on.

Besides, Daniel was older, had experienced so much, and she was probably misreading his kindness for something else. Olivia was the youngest scientist on the base and at twenty-seven she had the most to prove, which she had done with Daniel's help over time on the base. She glanced at her watch and gasped when she saw it was 10:30. She still had the files to deliver to Dr. Harris before she would be able to meet with Dr. Weir. Picking up her pace, Olivia rushed around the corner only to collide with a tall man sending her files to the floor yet again.

"Oh good heavens," she said before she quickly kneeled down yet again and hastily began gathering her papers and files once more. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bit of a rush," she said quickly as she grabbed at the files. The man squatted down to help her, but she grabbed the last file and stood. The man stood as well and Olivia pushed her curls from her face and looked up at the man she had ran into. He was dressed in the standard dark military uniform and she remembered him from one year earlier when she had watched the Atlantis team go through the gate to the address Daniel and her had discovered.

"I'm going to assume you're Dr. Olivia Gray," he said and Olivia furrowed her brow but nodded. "Dr. Jackson told us a lot about you," he said making Olivia blush when she realized he must have warned them of her slight clumsiness when she was excited or in a rush. "Ma-, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard," he said and Olivia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia said and John smiled as he looked at her. "However, if you'll please excuse me Colonel, I have to deliver these files." John nodded and stepped aside so the young doctor could pass. "Have a good day," she said quickly over her shoulder and was on her way once again.

John smiled to himself and shook his head before he continued down the hall. Dr. Gray seemed nice enough, but he couldn't help but feel that she was going to be an interesting addition to the Atlantis team.

* * *

After an eventful and rather frightening trip to Atlantis, nearly six weeks of managing to get lost more than she had the courage to admit to anyone, and after ten months on Atlantis Olivia had settled into the Ancient city rather well. Late one night, Olivia was sitting in her lab pouring over text that she had been given to her a few days earlier after Major Lorne's team had returned from off world; however she was having little luck translating the text. 

"Dr. Gray?" a soft voice asked and Olivia looked up, smiling at Teyla Emmagan. Teyla was the leader of the Athosian people that resided on the mainland not far from Atlantis. Her people had taken refuge with the Atlantis team when the Wraith, an enemy Dr. Weir and the others had come across, attacked their planet.

"Teyla, for the hundredth time, please call me Olivia," the curvier woman said as she pulled her reading glasses from her face and sat them down next to her handheld. Teyla gave her a small smile and nodded her head as she walked further into Olivia's lab. "Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were fairing," Teyla said. "Colonel Sheppard told me what happened when you had gone off world with Major Harrison's team a few days ago." Olivia blushed and laughed softly as she pulled at the hem of her dark green blouse.

"Yes, well, embarrassing stories seem to spread like wild fire around here," Olivia said making Teyla smile. While walking to a village on P3M875, Olivia had managed to trip crashing into Sgt. Marks who then stumbled into Major Harrison who had very ungracefully landed in a large puddle of mud at the base of the small ledge they had been walking along. "Major Harrison has barred me from ever going off world with his team again, which I don't mind. I don't think Major Harrison likes me that much to begin with, besides I've been coming across some pretty amazing things in the Ancient databases these last few days." Olivia had elected to work on base instead of venturing off world for a time, at least until Major Lorne would be in need of a negotiator again.

"How is your work coming?" Teyla asked and Olivia sighed before she tightened her hair and hastily swiped a stray curl from her forehead.

"The translations are a little choppy," Olivia told her honestly. "I mean, the images Major Lorne brought back are a little hard to read. Some of it isn't even making any sense to me."

"Do not stretch yourself too thin, Olivia," Teyla said and Olivia nodded her head.

"I know, but Dr. McKay is insisting on finding the source of those high energy readings," Olivia said. "He thinks it could lead to a ZPM, but Dr. Weir won't let him venture into the ruins without finding out what it says first and my job is to work the translations." Teyla smiled and nodded her head remembering what had happened to Colonel Sheppard not long ago when they had come across similar energy readings and ruins.

"You still need your rest," Teyla said and Olivia smiled.

"I'll get to bed soon," Olivia said and Teyla nodded her head although she had the feeling the young doctor wasn't going to be retiring to her quarters anytime soon.

"Good night, Olivia," Teyla said and Olivia waved before she returned her attention to her translations. Teyla sighed quietly before she left the lab and headed to her own quarters.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was rushing down the corridor from her quarters to the lab, hastily pulling her curly black hair back into her now trademark high ponytail. She had woken up later than she wanted to and was in a rush to get to work before Dr. Rodney McKay came in demanding a status report on the translations she was working on. She rounded the corner as she lowered her hands and ran right into a broad chest. She stumbled back but was grasped quickly and saved from falling on her backside. She looked up and forced a smile through her blush as she looked up at Ronon Dex. 

"I am so sorry," she said quietly as he let go of her and she pulled at her pink blouse. He shook his head as if to say it was no big deal, but Olivia stammered on. "I-I've got to run, I'm sorry," she said again before she moved around him and continued on. "I have got to stop running into people."

Through Teyla, Olivia had met Ronon, but for some reason he made her nervous. It wasn't his size that made her nervous and it wasn't the fact that he was from the Pegasus galaxy. She figured it had to be the fact that he was always silent and would more often than not just sit back and observe. Olivia was used to people who talked constantly, like Rodney and even Dr. Radek Zelenka on certain occasions, and when she got started, Olivia was hard to stop. However, Ronon was completely opposite of everything she was used to. So, Olivia being Olivia; she avoided him as much as possible.

"Dr. Gray you're late," Rodney said as she walked into the lab. Sighing, Olivia walked over to her computer and quickly started to open up the translations. "You've been on this base long enough to know that you can't show up for work anytime you wish."

"Dr. McKay, I am well aware that I am two minutes late," Olivia said as she typed in her access codes. "However, I was in here until three in the morning so forgive me for wanting to get two hours of sleep and a shower."

"Sleep and hygiene are the least of your priorities when we have the possibility of locating another ZPM," Rodney said and Olivia looked up from her computer and narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"You may like to smell like the living dead, Dr. McKay, but I don't," she snapped before she quickly pulled the data up. He was about to respond to the insult, but Olivia cut him off. "The ruins don't say anything about an energy source," Olivia said. "The text is more like broken poetry."

"What are you talking about? Dr. Kyle said the energy readings were off the charts outside the ruins," Rodney said as he all but shoved her out of the way.

"Well, their readings were wrong," she said. "The readings Dr. Kyle was getting could have been a fluke in the equipment."

"What is this? 'The darkness binds . . . eternal light'," he said before he stood straight and looked at Olivia like she was insane. "This makes absolutely no sense. Are your translations even right?"

"Yes, they are right," Olivia said firmly. "I know the ancient language backwards and forwards, Dr. McKay, I'm not an idiot. The images of the scripture weren't the best. I couldn't make out half of them. As I was going to explain to you this morning, I think it best that I go to the ruins myself and translate them there."

"You think you should to the ruins? With your off world record?" he asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes and one mistake out of thirty trips off world does not mean I have a bad record," Olivia said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. He seemed to scrutinize her for a minute before he turned around.

"Come on, bring your hand held," he said and Olivia grabbed her computer before she quickly followed him from the room. "We'll talk to Elizabeth and see what she has to say about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to SGA-Sweeheart for your review! I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure about this Rodney?" John asked as he looked around the cave like structure while Olivia pulled out her hand held and moved over to wall that was filled with ancient scripture. Dr. Weir had allowed Olivia to travel to the planet with Colonel Sheppard's team.

"Yes, yes," Rodney said hastily as he pulled out his own hand held. "The only life signs I'm reading are ours, and the high energy field from these ruins." Olivia had slid on her reading glasses and was already fast at work while John, Teyla, Rodney, and Ronon were looking around.

Olivia sat down her computer before she pulled a wooden pencil from her pocket and her notepad. As much as she loved and adored her computer, sometimes she just preferred the proven method of pencil and paper. After she made a few notes, she stuck the pencil in her mouth and ran her fingers over the text to clear some debris from the stone. She continued like that for nearly thirty minutes writing the translations; only pausing long enough to clear more debris from the markings.

Ronon glanced at the doctor ever so often as he leaned back against the outer wall of the cave entrance. Dr. Gray was very strange. Not strange and annoying like McKay, but she was different. Her only focus was always her work, and he rarely saw her outside of the lab, even at all hours of the night. She would go off world mainly with Major Lorne's team, but had gone on outings with several others. From what Sheppard had told him, Dr. Gray was the reason they had succeeded in making a peaceful trade treaty with the Lamoras. The Lamoras had been hostile, holding him and the rest of Sheppard's team hostage for trespassing into the city when they were not welcome. They had been unwilling to free them, and it wasn't until Dr. Gray had worked out a trade deal with them and Dr. Weir that they had freed them.

Like many of the scientists in Atlantis, Dr. Gray was obviously one of the best at what she did. However, unlike all of them that Ronon had met, Dr. Gray kept to herself and seemed to prefer her work to the company of others. However, the few times he had seen her with Teyla or Zelenka in the mess or in the gym when Teyla had attempted to teach her to defend herself, she laughed easily and her smile was always genuine.

"Anything yet Dr. Gray?" Rodney asked her as he looked up from his readings and Ronon looked to McKay before he and the rest of the party looked at Olivia. Olivia sighed as she stood from her sitting position and walked over to them as she brushed the leaves from her backside and adjusted her square glasses on her nose.

"I've managed to translate the markings completely, but I've only completed the poem," Olivia said. "It doesn't make sense for there to be a ZPM here. Listen, 'The darkness binds, hearts entwined, leave the night and settle in eternal light.' It goes on and talks about loss, change, and growth," she said as she looked at McKay who was only frowning as he looked at her. Ronon and the others were surprised that he wasn't interrupting her and bickering at her for something he found wrong. "However, it just gets weirder."

"How much 'weirder'?" John asked and Olivia looked at him.

"I mean it's just plain strange," Olivia said and she tucked her pencil behind her ear and looked back down at her paper. "'There are no secrets kept within these walls. It is here you seek when you are lost. As the sun sets and rises it is here what you seek shall be found.' This has nothing to do with a ZPM," she finished as she looked up and at McKay once more.

"What do you think it all means?" John asked and she looked at him.

"No idea, but if it is anything like what happened to you and the sixth months you spent with ancients, I'm not for trying it out," Olivia said and John nodded in agreement. He wasn't up for aging sixth months in only a few hours again.

"Are you sure your translations are even right?" McKay asked and Olivia rolled her eyes before she tossed her notebook at him.

"Once again, they're right, Dr. McKay," Olivia snapped. She had had enough of her superior's bickering about her translations and how she couldn't do her job correctly. "Look at them yourself if you choose not to believe me," she said as she tossed her notepad at him. He caught it with a surprised look on his face while she walked to the entrance of the ruins and picked up her computer before she stormed off and sat down on a fallen log, settling her five foot four inch frame from on the very large log and turning on her computer.

Olivia had moved herself far from her party, but not far enough so a shout would get their attention. She started to log in her notes and parts of the translation she had kept to memory when footfalls caught her attention. She looked up and forced a tight smile at Teyla as she walked over to her. Sighing she returned her attention to her work.

"Olivia, are you well?" Teyla asked in her gentle tone and Olivia nodded, not looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Olivia said after a few minutes and finally settled her dark eyes with Teyla's. She pulled her glasses from her face, and pinched the bridge of her nose before she lowered her hand and continued on. "I'm just tired of having to prove myself to Dr. McKay. I had to do enough of that back at SGC; I didn't think I would have to do it in Atlantis as well."

"Dr. McKay is . . .," Teyla trailed off and Olivia laughed.

"Special?" she offered and Teyla smiled kindly at her and nodded her head.

"Indeed," Teyla said. Olivia sighed and looked back at the three men. Colonel Sheppard was saying something to Dr. McKay, while the doctor poured over her notes. Ronon, however, was watching Teyla and Olivia with a strange look on his face. Olivia sighed yet again and looked down at her computer after she slid her glasses back on. "We should join the others, just as a precaution." Olivia looked at Teyla once more.

"Teyla, there isn't anything or anyone on this planet except for us," Olivia said. "Don't worry so much about me."

"You remind me of an old friend of mine," Teyla said honestly and Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"One of your people is a socially challenged, frizzy haired, overachiever?" Olivia asked slightly skeptical and Teyla laughed softly at the face Olivia made.

"No, but she was very kind, open, and intelligent; and though she was well respected she still felt the need to prove herself to everyone," Teyla said making Olivia smile, however, Olivia's smile fell slightly.

"You said 'was,' how come?" Olivia asked making Teyla sigh quietly.

"She was taken in a culling on my planet many years ago."

"Oh, Teyla, I'm sorry," Olivia said as she saved her work, pushed her reading glasses up into her hair, and stood, holding her computer tight to her chest.

"It was a long time ago, my heart has healed." Olivia smiled sadly and reached her hand out to squeeze her shoulder, but jumped when McKay's shout echoed around them. Olivia and Teyla moved over to the others and McKay was pointing feverishly at Olivia's translations.

"The last line, 'it is here what you seek shall be found'," McKay said and Olivia frowned before she realized what he was thinking.

"This isn't 'Star Trek', Dr. McKay, you can't just ask for something and have it appear out of nothing," she said.

"How do you know that there isn't some Ancient technology within these ruins that has the capability of creating matter?" he asked defending his thinking and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That is absolutely ludicrous. From what we've learned by reviewing the Ancient databases they had no such technology," Olivia said and Rodney was about to counter when Colonel Sheppard interrupted.

"I think Dr. Gray is right, McKay," John said and Rodney looked at him and scoffed before he met Olivia's eyes. "Let's head back and brief Dr. Weir. We'll let her decide if we proceed." Olivia nodded and went over towards the archway and grabbed her bag that she had left near the entrance. She was standing up when suddenly the ground started shaking. Rodney and the others caught their balance while Olivia was caught off center and she lost her balance forcing her into the ruins. Darkness took her when her head struck a fallen stone.

"Dr. Gray!" John shouted as he saw her stumble inside before she crumbled to the ground. He could still see her, so he knew that was a good sign. The earth continued to shake and John looked to Ronon, who nodded and made his way over to the doctor who laid on the ground inside the ruins. "Rodney, what the hell is going on?" John yelled and Rodney looked at him.

"Like I know _everything_!" Rodney exclaimed over the rumbling of the ground. Teyla watched Ronon as he leaned against the frame of the archway and only put his arm inside so he could grab the unconscious doctor by the ankle. He had a hold of her and was about to pull her out when the earth gave a violent shake sending him inside the ruins.

"Ronon!" John shouted but the other man's name no more left his lips when a stone door came down, blocking the good doctor and his teammate from the rest of them.

* * *

The ground stopped shaking the second the door closed behind Ronon and the Satedan stood, quickly moving the stone door. He pushed with all his strength, trying to shift the door up, to the right, to the left, and even down towards the ground; but the stone did not budge. Sighing he turned around and saw that Dr. Gray was still unconscious, lying on the ground with her bag, clasped tightly in her left hand. Ronon walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but received no response from the doctor. He took her bag from her hand, and pulled her glasses from her hair before he tapped his ear piece. 

"Sheppard, this is Ronon, come in," he said gruffly, wiping at the dirt that was on his cheek. However, instead of the Lt. Colonel's voice he heard nothing. "Sheppard?" Ronon asked again, but louder than before. His shout earned him a small moan of pain from the woman lying before him and his attention was quickly drawn to the doctor once again.

Olivia's world slowly came back into focus and the pounding that echoed in her head was a solid reminder that she had fallen into the cavern when the ground started shaking. Groaning as she slowly sat herself up, she raised her hand to her right temple. She instantly regretted it when a searing pain ripped through her head.

"You okay?" a voice asked and she looked up and met the narrowed green eyes of Ronon.

"I think so," she said softly in response, lowering her hand and she frowned at the blood she saw on her palm.

"Do you have any medical supplies in your bag?" Ronon asked as he looked at the cut and that was just above her temple, and the bump that was already forming.

"I . . . I have a small med kit," she said before she reached for her bag but Ronon was quicker. He opened her pack and chuckled quietly at the three water canteens and several protein bars he found before he came across the med kit. "What? I get thirsty when I work," she said a faint blush to her cheeks, but Ronon said nothing. He opened the med kit and took out the necessary supplies. "Ronon, I can take care of it," she said as she reached for the items but Ronon shook his head.

"Let me help," he said firmly and Olivia lowered her hands and nodded her head. Olivia sighed and winced as he cleaned her wound. She held still and her eyes darted around the cavern. The ceiling had small holes that allowed the light to shine through like dust speckled beams of light and other than a few large boulders scattered about the floor was nothing but dirt and tiny pebbles. She did her very best to focus on everything but Ronon as he fixed her wound and wiped the blood from her hand. Much to her surprise he was very gentle.

Ronon watched her face as he secured a bandage to her forehead. She was quiet and simply stared off into space as he made sure the bandage would stay in place. Ronon smiled when he noticed that her blush remained on her cheeks. It was obvious that he made her uncomfortable, but it was something he was used to when he was around many of the scientists.

"Thanks," she said when he lowered his hands. "Where are the others?" she asked before she settled her dark eyes on him.

"They're out there as far as I know," Ronon said with a gesture towards the door and Olivia frowned.

"What do you mean as far as you know?" she asked.

"When you fell in, I moved over to pull you out," he said with a pause and Olivia nodded her head. "The ground was shaking so bad, I lost my footing and fell in. That's when the door closed right behind me."

"Have you tried radioing them?" she asked, worried that Ronon and her were trapped. Ronon gave her a look that clearly told her he had, but she just stared right back waiting for the words to come out of his mouth.

"Yes, but the radios aren't working," he told her. Olivia sighed and raised her fingers to her bandage.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him and he shook his head as he sat back against a boulder.

"You're the scientist, aren't you supposed to figure that stuff out," he said and Olivia scoffed.

"I'm not like Dr. McKay, I can admit when I am over my head," she said and Ronon smiled. She lowered her hand and looked around. "Maybe there's another way out," she said quietly. She stood, but swayed on her feet and went crashing back to the ground, landing square on her bottom. Ronon's eyes widened and he quickly moved to her side.

"I don't think you should do that again," he told her and after a second she blinked a few times and looked at him.

"I don't think so either," she said quietly. "Let's sit for a few minutes and then we'll take a look around."

"Or, I could look around while you rest," he said and Olivia shook her head, just a little bit.

"No, we'll go together; I just need a few minutes to get my head straight." Ronon sighed, but nodded as he moved back to where he had been sitting. Olivia let out a heavy breath. _"How in the world are we going to get out of this one?"_ she thought as she looked around. She didn't know what laid ahead of them, but she knew that whatever it was, she probably wasn't ready for it. _"This is not going to turn our well at all."_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Can either of you get through to them?" John asked as he turned around and looked at Teyla and Rodney. Rodney was busy punching away on his computer, while Teyla shook her head.

"No, I have been unable to reach Ronon or Olivia," she said and John sighed as he looked at Rodney.

"McKay?" John asked as the other man feverishly read the results on the screen with a frown set on his face. "I know that look." Rodney looked up at him.

"What look?" he asked

"The look that says something is definitely screwed up," John said as he walked over to Rodney. "What did you find?"

"With Olivia and Ronon now inside the ruins, the energy readings are way off the chart," Rodney said as he pointed at his screen.

"Why?" John asked.

"I don't know why, not yet anyway," Rodney said.

"Could these readings be what is effecting our radio communication with the others?" Teyla asked.

"Possibly," Rodney said. "I think we should head back to Atlantis. I can gather a team and cover more ground."

"All right," John said as he looked at the closed door and then at Teyla and Rodney. "You two head back and tell Dr. Weir what's going on. I'm going to stay here and see if I can get radio contact with Ronon or Dr. Gray."

"Right," Rodney said before he looked at Teyla and the two of them trudged their way to the gate. John turned and looked at the door once more.

"Ronon, Dr. Gray, come in," John said as he once again tapped his ear piece, but heard nothing. Sighing, John moved out just to walk around and see if maybe he had missed something the three other times he had went around the large structure.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she slowly stood, thankfully remaining on her feet. Ronon looked at her and she brushed the gravel from her backside and looked over at him. "I think we should take a look around," she said and Ronon nodded as he too stood. Olivia squatted down and slid on her glasses, wincing slightly as the frame pressed lightly on the bandage Ronon had put on her head. She then pulled her computer from her bag before she put her bag on her back. 

Ronon waited for her to get herself situated and she forced a tight smile at him before she walked passed him. Ronon raised an eyebrow as he watched her walk over to an archway, her eyes trained on her computer. He just shook his head and moved to follow her. Olivia sighed as she looked at the results of her scans; the readings were so high they weren't even on the chart.

"Do you see another way out on your computer?" Ronon asked suddenly making her jump. Gasping she turned around and hit at him, striking his chest. Olivia looked up at him with wide eyes. He had silently walked up behind her and she blushed when she realized what she did.

"Sorry, you startled me," she said but he shook his head.

"Didn't hurt," he said with a smirk making her laugh softly as she once again looked down at her computer.

"No, I don't see a way out on the computer," she said quietly as she punched the screen. "I was just checking the readings, they're insanely high." She stopped her scans and looked down the corridor with a frown. "It looks like there are more rooms through this archway and down the corridor."

"Then let's go," Ronon said before he took out his gun. Olivia looked down at his gun and pointed at it.

"That's on stun right?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked slowly and Olivia cleared her throat.

"Well, the only life I can read are ours," she said. "I just don't want an accident to happen."

"You mean you don't want me to shoot you by accident?" he asked for clarification and Olivia fidgeted nervously before she adjusted her glasses. "I won't shoot you, Dr. Gray."

"I know," she said quickly, but Ronon just smiled before he hit a button on his gun.

"It's on stun," he assured her and Olivia smiled.

"Good," she whispered and the two of them made their way through the archway. Olivia and Ronon walked down the corridor, but did not go far when they came to an open doorway. "Okay, an empty cavern," Olivia said softly as she walked passed Ronon and into the room. She was about to turn around when someone was suddenly standing not even four feet in front of her. Someone Olivia knew all too well.

"Via," the old man said with a small smile on his lips and Olivia stepped back.

"Ronon, please tell me you see him," she said in a whisper and the next thing Olivia knew Ronon was standing in front of her, his gun raised pointing it directly at the older man.

"I see him," he growled and Olivia gasped as she moved to his right side and put her hands on his forearm.

"Don't Ronon, I know him," she said as she looked up at the much, much taller man.

"What?" Ronon asked as he glanced at her. Olivia slid her hands off Ronon's arm and looked at the other man dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a black and red flannel shirt. His gray hair was neatly cut and a smile was on his wrinkled and weathered face.

"I see you've made a new friend," he said and Olivia took in a shaking breath. His voice was exactly how she remembered it; the same baritone sound that eased her to bed every night until she was ten, when he stopped reading her bedtime stories.

"Dr. Gray, what's going on?" Ronon asked with his gun still trained on the old man.

"I've got a say he's something else, compared to those other fellows you worked with," the man said. "Are you still working with that Dr. Jackson? He seemed like such a nice fellow, even though you both never told me exactly what you two did for a living." He smiled at her and chuckled. "Cat got your tongue, Via? You're normally a little chatter box."

"Daddy," she said in a barely there whisper and the man's smile grew, and Ronon only became more confused. She moved closer to the man that was supposedly her father, but Ronon moved closer to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so.

"Dr. Gray," he said warningly. He didn't trust the man, simply because he had appeared from no where and because he knew that she had no family in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was as if Ronon's voice brought Olivia out of her stupor and she looked up at the tall Satedan with a frown. "What's going on?" he asked more firmly. Olivia blinked a few times and looked back at her father only to have her frown deepen. Ronon let go of her left arm and she adjusted her grip on her computer.

"I don't know," she whispered before she looked at Ronon once more. "I . . .," she trailed off before she raised her free hand to her forehead and looked at her father.

"Via, come over and give your old man a hug. It's been far too long since I've seen you," her father said and Olivia shook her head before she moved closer to Ronon. She lowered her hand and rested her forehead against Ronon's chest. Surprised, Ronon stiffened but kept his gun trained on the man while Olivia sought refuge in his arms.

"He's not there," she said quietly as she grabbed his shirt tightly. "He's not there. He's not there. He's not there," she repeated over and over again and Ronon blinked as the man slowly faded a frown firmly on his face.

"He's gone," Ronon said putting his left hand on her shoulder and as he holstered his weapon and put his right hand on her other shoulder. "Dr. Gray?" he asked and she slowly lifted her head and looked up at Ronon. "What just happened?" he asked and Olivia moved away from Ronon, looking at the spot her father had been standing in, just moments before.

"That was my father, at least it was an image of my father," she said before she turned around once more and looked up at Ronon.

"But your father is back in your home world, isn't he?" he asked and Olivia sighed.

"Yes, but he died nearly three years ago." Ronon frowned and Olivia moved her computer in front of her and quickly started running a scan of the room they stood in.

Olivia pushed away her thoughts of her father and let the rational side of her brain take over. The scientist in her demanded an answer even though the woman inside of her wanted to cry at seeing the man that had been the only man she ever loved with all her heart.

"I don't understand," she whispered as she stepped forward and looked around the room. "I don't know what is going on, but I'm not staying in this room another second." However, when she turned around to leave she realized that Ronon and her were not alone.

Olivia slowly walked around the woman that was now standing in the cavern with them. She was very beautiful with light brown hair and a kind friendly face. Her eyes were glued to Ronon with a small smile on her face. Olivia frowned and walked over to Ronon. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at the woman, but there was a battle within his green eyes. Part of him seemingly wishing she was real, but knowing all to well that she wasn't.

"Ronon?" Olivia asked curiously but before Ronon could speak the woman did.

"She is beautiful," the woman said and Olivia looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. There was no way she was talking about her. "It is good to see that you are no longer running. You could not run forever, Ronon, and I am glad you finally realize that." Ronon seemed to stiffen as the woman spoke.

"She's not there Ronon," Olivia reassured him. "Just like my father, she's not there."

"Come on," Ronon said roughly before he grabbed her arm so hard she thought he was going to break it off. She let out a startled gasp and winced as he dragged her from the room. She looked behind her as he walked out the door just as the woman frowned and disappeared into thin air. When they were in the hall Olivia whimpered.

"Ronon, please let go," she said as she pulled on her arm. Ronon paused in his long strides and looked down at her and the death grip he had on her arm. Instantly he let go and Olivia sighed as she raised her right hand to her upper arm and gently pressed her hand to where Ronon had just let go.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled and she shook her head, not looking at him.

"It's okay," she whispered. "I don't think that you meant it, whoever she was, her presence unsettled you." Ronon simply looked at her, even though she wasn't looking back at him he could tell that there was a pained expression on her face and he knew that he had hurt her.

"Dr. Gray," he said and she looked up at him. "I really am sorry," he said again when he saw the thin line of tears in her dark eyes.

"It's okay, Ronon," she said once more. "For right now, let's forget this just happened and see if we can find a way out of here," she said as she rubbed her arm. Ronon nodded his head, but when they moved out, he walked ahead. He no longer looked at Olivia, and did his best to push away the heavy feeling that had suddenly settled in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"There has to be a power source within the ruins that is creating readings like this," Zelenka said after nearly two hours of trying to figure out a way to get Ronon and Olivia out of the ruins, "and we won't be able to get them out if it is."

"Why?" John asked as he walked over to Radek and Rodney. "Why won't you be able to get them out?"

"It's like an interior shield," Rodney said as he stretched out his hand over his computer. "We won't be able to get the doors open or carve a whole or . . . or even blow it up."

"What the hell is this thing?" John asked as he turned around and looked at the cave entrance that still held Olivia and Ronon captive.

"Olivia's translations," Teyla said suddenly from behind them as she picked up Olivia's notepad, Rodney had tossed on top of one of the bags they had brought. John, Radek, and Rodney looked at her. "Have you both forgotten already? 'There are no secrets kept within these walls. It is here you seek when you are lost. As the sun sets and rises it is here what you seek shall be found.'" Teyla looked at the three men and held out the notepad to them. John took it with a frown. "Perhaps this place is to help those who have something they must overcome."

"What?" Rodney asked. "That's ridiculous."

"More ridiculous than your 'Star Trek' theory?" John asked with a raised eyebrow and Radek looked at Rodney while the man in question cleared his throat.

"Yes, well," Rodney stumbled, but Teyla interrupted before he could continue.

"What are the chances that the door will open after the sun rises tomorrow?" she asked as she looked between Radek and Rodney. Neither man had an answer for her and Teyla looked at the ruins wondering if her suspicions were right.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she walked around the last cavern, a frown settling on her face. There was more light in that cavern and she looked up and saw a larger whole in the ceiling that let a great deal of light into the room. She walked further in and along the wall, dragging her fingers across the wall, until she found something she hadn't seen in the other caverns. 

"Ronon, look at this," she called, a small smile coming to her face. The last two hours they had spent walking around trying to find a way out, but they had found nothing. She had pushed the events from earlier from her mind, but she was still trying to figure out just exactly what was going on.

Ronon walked over to her and looked at the wall her hand was resting. On the wall, was an image that looked like fire with swirls and wisps of smoke coming off the flames. However, around the fire there seemed to be people sitting.

"A drawing?" he asked but Olivia laughed quietly.

"It's not just a drawing," she said as she moved her fingers up and showed Ronon the scripture above it.

"Can you read it?" he asked and she used her free hand and pulled her glasses down. Ronon glanced at her and then looked at the wall once more. "Well?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Give me a second," she said dryly before she squinted and returned her eyes back to the scripture. "Most of the paint has faded away, but what I can read says 'Embers of light . . . and the pieces unite.' I can't make out any more, but this is fascinating." She moved down the wall only to be disappointed when there wasn't any more artwork. The pounding in her head made its presence known once more and she sighed quietly before she sat down on one of the large rocks. "I just need to sit down for a minute or two," she said as she tried to calm the pounding in her head.

Ronon just gave her a curt nod and looked around the room. Each cavern looked nearly identical, and they hadn't stayed in any of the caverns too long to avoid any more images that may appear, but Olivia's head was protesting anymore movement and she wanted to see if she could find anything else in the cavern. Ronon sat down not far from her and rested his elbows on his knees and his hands were clasped before him, while he seemed to think. Olivia looked at Ronon and bit her lip. He had been awkwardly silent, even more silent than usual, since they had left the first cavern. In fact, the seven words he had just spoken to her was the first time he had spoken to her since they left the first cavern and her curiosity was nagging at her.

"Who was she?" Olivia dared to ask. She wanted to know more about the woman that appeared, and just who she was to Ronon. Ronon looked at her quickly, his green eyes narrowed and a frown was set on his face. Olivia was ready to run at the look he was giving her, but she wouldn't back down.

"No one," he said and Olivia nodded knowing that he was lying, but not willing to press the matter. She quickly looked away from him and down at her back pack that she had taken off and sat down next to her legs. "What about your father?" Ronon asked and Olivia looked at him. "You said he died over three years ago."

"Nearly four," she said quietly. "When I started working for the SGC, he . . . became very ill." The pounding in her head was slowly subsiding, but not by much. "He wasn't doing well at all and one day I got a call from his doctors telling me to get home as soon as I could because he didn't have much time left. Daniel had gone with me, General O'Neil wouldn't let me going alone and Daniel said that if he wasn't needed he would go." Olivia sighed and pulled her glasses off. Ronon knew who General O'Neil was but he didn't know who Daniel was, however, he wasn't about to interrupt. "We spent a week, just talking and reliving the good memories and even some of the bad." Olivia paused and laughed quietly as she looked down at her hands as she held onto her glasses and rested her hands in her lap. "He kept trying to get Daniel and me to tell him exactly what it was we did for a living, but we couldn't; even though it didn't matter."

Olivia couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth, and she was opening up about one of the hardest times of her life to a man that was practically a stranger, but she found it oddly comforting. It had been a long time since she had talked about her father, and the fact that he had been standing right in front of her still had her mind racing. A frown was set on Ronon's face as he looked at her. He hadn't expected her to answer him. He expected her to brush him off just like he did her, but obviously he was wrong.

"We had been there for six days and on the morning of the seventh I was bringing him his breakfast when I found him," she said, slowly turning her eyes back to Ronon. "He passed away in his sleep, peacefully and quietly." She pushed away her tears and slid her glasses back on her face, pushing them up into her hair so she wouldn't lose them.

"Dr. Gray, I'm-," he started but Olivia shook her head knowing full well what he was about to say by the look on his face.

"Don't, Ronon," she said as she stood and moved back over to the wall to see if she could find any more paintings. "I didn't tell you for you to feel bad for me," she added quietly before she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I told you to answer your question, and I think you've probably been through more than I could even imagine; so, don't, okay?" He didn't know what to say, but she was no longer looking at him and he found his voice.

"Okay," he said and stood. He walked over to her bag and picked it up. "Mind if I have some water?" he asked and she shook her head as she raised her hand to the wall and ran her fingers over the paint.

"Go right ahead," she said. Ronon pulled a water canteen and took a long drink while he watched Olivia. He lowered the canteen from his lips and sighed heavily. "Something wrong?" she asked, but her eyes were still on her work.

"No," he said quietly before he grabbed a protein bar and tossed the closed canteen back in her bag. A rumbling filled the room and Olivia turned around only to see a stone door closing the archway out of the cavern.

Ronon ran to the door and tried pushing it open, to stop if from closing, but it wouldn't stop; it just kept closing. The door was closing and he wasn't moving. Olivia knew he was going to get hurt if he didn't move. She quickly ran over to him.

"Ronon!" she exclaimed as she grasped his arm and with all her might, pulled him away from the quickly closing door. They both stumbled away as the door closed and Ronon caught his footing first and wrapped his arms around Olivia so she wouldn't fall again. Her head spun for a second, but soon she came back to reality and the situation at hand. "You could have been hurt!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes meeting his green heatedly. Ronon narrowed his eyes as he looked down at her.

"And you care if I get hurt?" he asked making her frown yet again.

"Of course I care," she said, "and that's a stupid question," she finished as she pushed away from him and walked away. She stopped and turned around. She looked at Ronon pointing her finger at him. "Just because I don't know you that well, doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you." She turned back to the wall and moved down following a faded design patter she found while Ronon once again was simply staring at her.

"Look, I just don't like being closed in," he said after a moment. She stopped and looked at him. It was if the tension just left her as she looked up at him and a slow smile made its way across her lips.

"Well, now I know a little more about you, you're claustrophobic," she said and Ronon furrowed his brow.

"I'm what?" he asked and Olivia laughed quietly.

"Claustrophobic," she repeated. "It means you don't like closed in or small places."

"I don't think I'm clause . . . whatever you just said," Ronon said and Olivia laughed again.

"Right," she said. She couldn't explain the relaxed air that had just settled around her. She felt she should be worried about being locked in even further within the ruins, but she wasn't. In fact, she would almost say she was content.

"I'm not," Ronon said as he looked at her, fighting the smile that threatened to appear. He didn't know what it was, but hearing Dr. Gray laugh and the smile that was on her face made him want to smile. Clearing his throat, he looked away from her and around the room. "We're not going to find a way out of here are we?" he asked and Olivia's smile fell and she sighed.

"We're stuck, Ronon," she said. "We're stuck until the others can find . . .," she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Wait," she said as she quickly moved to her bag. She kneeled down, pulled out her computer, slipped her glasses down onto her nose, and quickly read the notes she had logged in earlier. 'As the sun sets and rises it is here what you seek shall be found,' she read quietly to herself and looked up at Ronon. "If you can wait until dawn, we'll get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he walked over to her and squatted next to her. She showed him her computer and pointed at her typed notes.

"'As the sun sets and rises' we'll be out at dawn," she told him and he looked at her. "So, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked and Olivia bit her lip as she shrugged.

"Not completely, but it makes sense doesn't it?" she asked. Ronon sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him before he picked up the protein bar he had tossed on the ground. He ripped open the wrapper and bit into.

"I guess," he grumbled through a mouthful making Olivia smile before she closed her notes and tucked her computer back in her bag. She stood and went back to the drawings on the wall hoping to come up with something from them, but there was no more script only continued images of people sitting around various fires.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all very, very much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Night was coming a little too quickly for Olivia's liking, but she had her flashlight in her pack and she could ward off the darkness with it. Instead of growing cooler like she expected, it had grown warmer in the cave and Olivia had taken off her jacket leaving her in her black fitted t-shirt that was part of her uniform.

The pair had settled into a silence once again; mainly because Ronon had fallen asleep and was quietly snoring, while Olivia was writing a report in her computer. She heard Ronon take a deep breath and she looked up at him, only to see him raise his head up and rub at his eyes. She smiled and looked at her computer once more.

"Evening," she said in greeting and Ronon looked at her as he let out a sigh. "I wasn't able to find much else except for the image repeated around the cavern; no more scripture or anything." Ronon nodded his head as he looked at her. He watched as she hit the screen of her computer and he moved his hand, bumping a canteen and knocking it over. He frowned and looked down at the canteen and raised an eyebrow when he saw she had put one of the canteens and two protein bars next to him while he was sleeping.

"Thanks," he said and she looked at him again, a small smile on her lips.

"You're welcome," she said quietly. "I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." Ronon nodded and took a drink of water before he opened a protein bar.

Olivia finished her report, and shut down her computer, tucking it back into her bag before she pulled out one other canteen and a protein bar. It was far past dinner time and if she was honest with herself she was starving. Olivia, being one of the more curvaceous of the female doctors in Atlantis, enjoyed food. She wasn't fat, but she had a little extra weight on her and she was happy the way she was.

"So," she said after she chewed the small bite she had taken and Ronon looked at her, "are you this quiet when you hang out with Colonel Sheppard or Teyla?" she asked. Ronon shrugged.

"Sometimes," he said and Olivia sighed. The silence she had been forced into for the last few hours was driving her crazy. She needed some kind of noise, and the beeping of her computer wasn't what she wanted to hear anymore.

"Okay, well, let's play a game," she said shifting in her position. Ronon raised an eyebrow as he watched her pick up her canteen and move over to him. She settled herself next to him, but was turned so she was facing him.

"A game?" he asked.

"Twenty questions," she said. "It's a game where you get to ask me twenty questions and I ask you twenty questions."

"What's the point of this game?" he asked as he turned to face her and she pushed her glasses up into her hair.

"So we can get to know each other," she told him simply. "It's a little juvenile, but like I said earlier, I hardly know you and you know probably even less about me. So, why not get to know each other a little better? We're stuck with each other until morning, and I'm not that annoying am I?" she asked with a smile. Ronon found himself starting to smile, but he pushed the expression down.

"Fine," he said and Olivia nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Great, um; so, do you want to go first?" she asked. Ronon shook his head. He had no clue what to ask her, so, he let her begin her little game. "Okay," she paused and thought a minute. "What do you do when you're not on duty?" she asked. She didn't really ask the question she wanted to, but she knew that it was far too soon to ask that question.

"Usually I spar with Teyla or Sheppard," Ronon said and Olivia nodded. She knew that, but she had hoped he would expand a little more. Obviously she had been wrong. "What about you?" he asked, using his first question.

"More often than not, you'll find me in my quarters," she said. "I don't get much down time, but when I do I try to catch up on my reading. Teyla has been teaching me to defend myself, but it isn't going very well. It's like I have two left feet when I try to move around; same with dancing. I'm not the best at that either," she added before she could stop herself and she flushed slightly with a smile as she looked at Ronon. Hopefully, the fact that she had expanded on her answer would give him the clue to say more than seven words. The man nodded his head and as she was about to ask her next question, he interrupted.

"What made you want to become a scientist?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Well," Olivia paused and sighed before she looked down at the ring that rested on her finger and spun the silver band around until the square purple stone turned around her finger completely. "My mother inspired me," she said. She looked back at Ronon and smiled softly.

"How?" he asked and Olivia laughed.

"You're using up all your questions," she teased and Ronon let a smile flash for a second before it was gone again. "She instilled a love of science in me when I was younger and as I got older I decided to study anthropology and languages. At the completion of my thesis, my professor referred me to the SGC and here I am," she finished with a shrug. "Now, before you ask me another question, it's my turn." Ronon nodded his head. "Why did you stay in Atlantis?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," he said simply and Olivia sighed.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked tiling her head to the side. Ronon smiled, the first true smile Olivia had ever seen directed her way from the Satedan and she inwardly frowned at the fact that her heart suddenly raced.

"That's a question," he said as he pointed at her and Olivia raised an eyebrow at his teasing demeanor. Ronon's smile grew at the expression on her face and he was surprised that he suddenly found himself feeling very at ease. "Dr. Weir and Sheppard offered me a place when I really didn't have anywhere else to go," he said again. "My people are gone, destroyed by the Wraith, and I figured by working with them I can fight and kill more Wraith than if I tried alone."

* * *

Their little game continued on until darkness filled the cavern and Olivia took out her flashlight and shined it on the ceiling filling the room with light. She had learned more about Ronon than she had ever imagined and he seemed like he enjoyed her company just as much as she was enjoying his. She had been surprised to find out that one he was comfortable, he was just as talkative as she was. They each had one question left and she saved the one question she had wanted an answer to for last. 

"We each have one question left," Ronon said and Olivia nodded.

"You go first," she said and Ronon took a deep breath before he laid back against the boulder behind him.

"What's your first name?" he asked and Olivia flushed. She had wondered why he always called her Dr. Gray, and it turned out it was because he didn't even know her first name.

"Olivia," she said softly and Ronon nodded.

"And Via, is that a nickname?" he asked and she nodded, despite the fact that he had asked another question. Her father had referred to her by her nickname when he had appeared and Ronon must have remembered.

"Yes, but you've used too many questions," she said with a smile and Ronon shrugged.

"I was curious," he said and Olivia looked down at her ring once again. "Your turn." Olivia swallowed nervously and slowly turned her eyes to Ronon once more.

"Who was the woman?" she asked. Ronon's smile slowly lid from his face and he looked away from her. Olivia, being very bold, reached her hand out and gently put her fingers on his forearm. He looked at her sharply and Olivia didn't back down. They sat like that for many minutes before Ronon finally broke the silence.

"Her name was Melena," Ronon said and Olivia pulled her hand back and laced her fingers together. "We were . . . nearly married back on Sateda. She died in the Wraith attack; when I was captured a made a runner."

"I'm sorry, Ronon," she said quickly, feeling terrible that she pressed him. "I-I shouldn't have asked." Ronon shook his head as he looked away and at the beam of light from the flashlight as it shined up on the ceiling.

"It's fine. I try not to let what I can't change bother me," he said gruffly. Olivia bit her lip as she looked at him. He wasn't looking at her anymore and a frown was set on his face. She was at peace with what happened with her father, but something told her that he wasn't at peace with his loss.

Moving to her knees she put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her his frown still set on his face. Olivia leaned down at wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Ronon stiffened and his frown only deepened as she embraced him. Olivia pulled away and gave him a small smile, keeping her hands on his upper arms. The look he was giving made her feel like embracing him, might not have been the best idea.

"Sorry, I thought . . .," she trailed off as her smile left her face and she started to pull her hands away. However, Ronon reached up and grabbed her wrists, but not hard. She gasped and met his eyes.

"You thought what?" he asked. Olivia swallowed hard.

"That it would help," she finished in a whisper. Ronon let go of her wrists and she moved back fighting against the deep blush on her cheeks even though it was too dark in the cavern for him to really see it.

"Olivia," he said and she looked at him. "Why did you come to Atlantis?" he asked suddenly. She smiled sadly as she took a deep breath. The tension from her action and question was still there, but not as heavy.

"Working with the SGC is my life," she said. "Outside of my job, I have nothing; and the offer of being able to work in another galaxy was too good not to take." Olivia looked away from Ronon and pulled her glasses from her hair and tucked them into the case she had forgotten she had in her cargo pant pocket. She let her hair down and the kinky tight curls fell to her shoulders. It looked odd because it had been up all day, but she really didn't care because she needed to let her hair down.

Ronon watched Olivia let her hair down, and run her hands through her hair. As he watched her, he heard Melena's words from earlier. _"She is beautiful,"_ her words echoed in his mind. He knew that what he saw was not Melena, but part of him felt that in some way it was her. There was truth in those three words. Olivia was unique, not obviously beautiful like Teyla or a few of the other women on Atlantis and various planets he had been to. He pushed away those thoughts quickly when she once again looked over at him.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep," she said gently. "But if you need anything, just wake me up." He nodded and she stood, moving back over to her backpack that was across from them. As she passed the light, he saw the bruise on her arm and he frowned. He knew where that bruise came from, but she didn't say anything as she laid out her jacket over her backpack and laid down facing Ronon. She let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and Ronon grinned at the contented look on her face.

"Night Olivia," he said and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good night," she said before she once again closed her eyes. It didn't take too long before her soft deep breathing filled the cavern, and Ronon just watched her for the longest time before he too settled down, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/N:** I took the line "I try not to let what I can't change bother me" from 'Tao of Rodney' Season 3 when McKay asked Ronon about his scars on his back. I thought it was fitting in the story. Anyway, let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter, and as always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Olivia slowly woke and sighed contentedly before she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. It was morning, but Ronon was nowhere in the cavern. "Ronon?" Olivia asked as she stood. The door was opened and quickly she moved to the open door and looked out into the corridors. The sound of Ronon's weapon going off made her jump and take off in a run.

She was running as quickly as she could through the ruins as deep guttural screams started to echo around her. The cavern corridors seemed endless as she ran and she was growing tired, but she couldn't stop. It was Ronon screaming, she was sure of it, and he was in trouble. The screams slowly disappeared and her heart raced, fearing she was too late.

"Ronon!" she yelled as she rounded a corner and stopped suddenly. The sight before her made her stomach lurch and she held back her own scream as a pile of thinned flesh, bones, and clothes laid on the floor of the cavern as a Wraith stood, lowering its hand from its raised position. She knew the body that laid on the ground was Ronon and tears came to her eyes as the Wraith smiled at her, his yellow eyes gleaming from his kill and the thought of another one at his disposal.

Olivia made to run, but the Wraith was quicker and she was pinned against the wall. He smiled menacingly at her and she screamed letting her tears fall as she struggled against him. However, he was far too strong.

"Here, your chance at happiness is gone, Via," a calm voice said from behind the Wraith and Olivia glanced behind him and her eyes widened at seeing her father once again.

"Daddy, help me!" she exclaimed as she continued to struggle against the Wraith, who was chuckling as he looked down at her.

"I can't but it's not too late, Via," he said.

"No!" she shouted as the Wraith brought its hand back and she let out another scream, as loud as she could, when the Wraith brought his hand down onto her chest.

* * *

Teyla sat up quickly, waking from her light sleep. John looked over at her with a frown as he paused in his poking at the fire they built. "What's wrong?" John asked and Teyla shook her head. 

"I do not know," she said softly as she looked towards the ruins. "I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," John said and looked at Rodney who was snoring and drooling. "Accept for him." Teyla nodded, but a frown was set on her face.

"You did not hear a scream?" she asked and John shook his head. "Perhaps I am hearing things. Good night, John," she finished after a moment; however, as she laid back down, she was still unsettled and felt that something was not right.

* * *

"Olivia!" Ronon exclaimed as she shook her shoulders and the doctor started, gasping and looking up at him with tear filled eyes. She had been calling his name like she was in trouble, called for her father, and then she started screaming. He turned on the light so he could see her better in the dark and the look of pure fear on her face was not something he wanted to see again. 

"Ronon?" she breathed as she looked up at him. She was obviously, but he held her shoulders reassuring her that everything was okay. "Thank god," she whispered before she hugged him tight. Olivia was shaking so hard, as her dream replayed itself in her mind, and she couldn't let go of Ronon.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"No," she said, still holding onto him. "It was awful." Ronon carefully pulled her back so he could see her more clearly.

"What happened?" he asked and she took in a shaking breath.

"A nightmare," she said. "A really, really bad nightmare." He waited for her to explain more and Olivia sighed quietly. "I woke up and you were gone," she told him. "It was daylight again, and the cavern door was opened. I assumed you had gone to see if the others had made it inside, but then I heard your weapon go off. I went to look for you, but I couldn't find you and then you . . . you started screaming. You didn't answer when I called for you, but then . . . when you stopped screaming I found you; only you were dead, fed on by a Wraith."

"That wouldn't happen," he told her firmly and she nodded her head.

"I know, I know," she said and she closed her eyes and rubbed them before she looked up at him again. "But, you were and the Wraith came after me. He was getting ready to feed when you woke me up." Olivia didn't tell him about her father in her dream; she still didn't understand what he meant when he said her one chance at happiness was gone. Ronon squeezed her shoulders. "It was so real."

"But it wasn't," he said. Olivia nodded and sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. "Olivia," he said and she hesitantly met his eyes. "You and I are the only ones in here, and Sheppard and the others are probably right outside. You're safe," he assured her and Olivia forced a tight smile.

"I know," she whispered as Ronon looked at her. She felt better and let the thoughts of the dream slip from her mind. However, her stomach fluttered once again as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," he said as he lowered his hands from her arms. Ronon stood to move back over where he had laid down when she reached up and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her with a frown and she looked up at him slightly pleadingly.

"Would . . .would you . . .," she trailed off losing her bravery as he looked down at her and she quickly let go of his hand. "Never mind." She turned and laid down, her back facing him.

Ronon turned, but stopped when he realized what she was going to ask him. He moved back over to her, turned off the light, and laid down near where she was laying. Olivia felt Ronon settle down next to her and she smiled. He was close enough for her to feel his body heat, but not close enough for them to be touching. "Thanks," she said quietly before she slowly fell back to sleep. Ronon glanced at her with a smile before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia had never been more comfortable as she slowly woke from her dreamless sleep. She felt surprisingly content, even after the nightmare she had had before Ronon had assured her everything was all right. A steady thumping sound was echoing under her ear and opening her eyes she gasped quietly when she realized that she was practically laying on top of Ronon. 

Her left leg was draped over his and she was curled up against him resting her head and her arm on his chest. Olivia raised her head, resting her chin on Ronon's chest. He was still asleep, so, she took a moment just to observe him. He was every good looking, and after getting to know him a little more she found herself wondering what it would be like to wake up like she just did every morning. She blushed deeply at the thought and slowly pulled away from him, only to feel a hand tighten fiercely on her left hip. She looked down to see Ronon's hand firmly gripping her. Olivia looked back at Ronon's face, worried he was awake but he was still sound asleep.

Slowly, she moved his hand from her hip and moved away from him. She stood and sighed before she sat down on a boulder and rubbed at a kink in her neck. After a moment, she looked up and saw that the sun was shining brightly. It had to be way past dawn and Olivia's eyes moved to the doorway. However, much to her surprise, the door was still firmly shut. She stood and kneeled down next to Ronon, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ronon," she said quietly. "Ronon," she said again as she shook his shoulder once more. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he looked up at her. "Morning."

"Hey," he said as she moved her hand away and backed off. Ronon sat up and smoothed back his long dreadlocks as he looked at her. He knew by the look on her face that something was wrong, and he ran a hand down his face as he sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and threw it up into her usual ponytail. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, but regretted it when she saw the small smile spread across Ronon's lips. He knew that she had curled up against him, that much she was certain.

"Fine, did you?" he asked and she nodded looking away from and at her hands. Ronon lightly chuckled and looked up at the light that came through the small holes and the large one in the center. "The sun's up, let's get out of here," he said and stood.

"Um, Ronon," she said sheepishly and he looked at her again. She pointed towards the closed door and Ronon followed her hand only to sigh.

"I thought you said that the doors should open in the morning," he said and Olivia sat back down on the boulder she had been sitting on and sighed.

"Well, I thought they would," she said and Ronon raised his hands before they fell to his sides once more.

"What are we suppose to do now?" he asked and Olivia ran her hands down her face.

"I don't know," she said looking up at him. Ronon groaned quietly before he sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a while before Olivia looked at him. "I'm sorry, Ronon," she said and Ronon frowned as he looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting you in this mess," she said. "If I hadn't have fallen into the ruins and blacked out, you wouldn't have gotten trapped in here."

"It isn't your fault," he said. "Why would you think it is?"

"I always manage to get in some sort of trouble," she said. "Don't believe me, as Major Harrison or Dr. Zelenka. One I caused to fall in the mud and the other . . . well let's just say that he had to draw his eyebrows in for a week because of faulty wiring." Ronon chuckled and Olivia shoved his shoulder. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is," he said and Olivia had to push away her smile. "Look, you didn't make the door close locking us in here."

"Since when did you become my voice of reason?" she asked and Ronon frowned.

"What?" he asked and Olivia laughed before she shook her head.

"Nothing," she said and she raised her hand to the bandage. "I should change this," she said quietly and she made to stand and get her bag, but Ronon stopped her.

"I'll take care of it," he told her and he went over and grabbed her bag, pulled out the med kit, and walked back over to her. He kneeled down in front of her and set to work on removing the bandage and cleaning the cut. "The bump is gone," he told her and she smiled. She watched him that time. She was no longer afraid to look at him because he finally was speaking to her and she felt comfortable around him. He put a smaller bandage on her head and met her eyes.

"Thanks," she said quietly, a soft smile on her face. "You know, you're nothing like I expected."

"What?" he asked with a laugh and Olivia blushed. She hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, but she had to answer him.

"You're rough and tumble on the outside, but where it counts you're really sweet," she said, her blush still clear on her face but a smile on her lips. Ronon laughed again as he raised he raised his hand to face and brushed a stray curl from her face. Olivia's breath stilled as his large finger grazed her cheek and then her ear as he tucked some her hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Olivia leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Ronon stiffened for a second before he pulled her down from the boulder, wrapped his arms around her, and returned her kiss. Olivia's mind was spinning as Ronon's lips over took hers and dominated the kiss; a shiver ran down her spine at the power of the kiss and she found that she didn't want it to end.

Ronon's hand moved to her hair, burying his fingers in the tight curls after he pulled out her hair tie. He nearly came undone at the feel of her pressed against him, but he held himself together and satisfied himself with the kiss they shared. Both were so lost in each other that they failed to notice the door to the cavern slide open.

_"Ronon, Dr. Gray come in,"_ a voice echoed in their ears and they slowly ended their kiss. _"Ronon, Dr. Gray, come in,"_ the voice said again and Olivia was trying to get her breathing under control.

"Sheppard," Ronon said after he tapped his ear piece. To Olivia's ears his voice sounded rougher, but she figured it was in her imagination.

_"You guys all right?" _John asked again and Olivia looked up at Ronon, uncertainty clear in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, we're fine," he said.

_"The doors open, wherever you guys are I think you should make your way back out here so we can get you guys back to Atlantis,"_ John said. Olivia quickly pulled away from Ronon, stood, and tapped her ear piece.

"We're on our way," she said before she grabbed the med kit and gathered their things, not daring to look at Ronon as she put on her jacket and grabbed her backpack. Before they left the room, Olivia looked at Ronon and did her best to keep her confusion and emotions away from her face. Ronon was trying to understand what just happened, but obviously she wasn't going to give him any help in that matter. "I'm sorry, Ronon, I don't know why I did that," she said quickly before she turned and walked out of the cavern. Ronon frowned as he watched her walk away.

"What?" he asked the empty cavern around him before he sighed heavily and followed the doctor out of the ruins. He wanted answers and come hell or high water he was going to get them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Olivia felt relief wash over her as she stepped outside of the ruins, Ronon following barely a foot behind her. They were greeted by smiles from John and Teyla, but Rodney groaned as he stood from the ground, his hand on his back. "Great, they're out, did you find anything?" he asked dryly and Olivia shook her head, fighting against the blush that threatened at the feel of Ronon being so close to her.

"Nothing," she said. "We went through every cavern, but we didn't find anything. No power source, no control room, nothing."

"You can't be serious," Rodney said as he looked at her and she raised a dark eyebrow. She was not in the mood for Rodney and her emotions were on hyper drive thanks to the man that stood right behind her.

"I am, but if you want to take a peek for yourself," she said before she walked past the others and trudged up the path they had made walking to the ruins from the gate the day before. However, she wasn't oblivious to the looks of confusion sent her way by three of the four people she walked away from.

"What's wrong with her?" Rodney asked as he slowly turned his eyes to Ronon. "What happened in there?" he asked and Ronon just grunted before he followed her towards the gate. "Did I say something?" he asked as he looked at the other two, who looked just as confused as he was. They quickly followed, and Teyla caught up with Olivia just as they neared the gate.

"Olivia," Teyla said and Olivia stopped next to the dial station. "Is everything all right?" she asked concerned and Olivia turned her eyes to her friend and forced a tight smile. Teyla was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Everything is not all right," Teyla said quietly as she put her hand on Olivia's left arm only to have Olivia gasp and pull her arm away from Teyla's touch. Teyla frowned but Olivia kept her tight smile.

"No, everything is not all right, but it will be once I get home," she whispered as the others joined them and she hastily wiped at her eyes. Teyla wasn't the only one surprised by the tears that suddenly made their appearance and Olivia decided to ask Dr. Weir for a few days off duty, just to get her focus on her work once again.

"What happened?" Teyla asked and Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing a hot bath, some hot chocolate, and a good book won't fix," Olivia said, but Teyla's frowned remained on her face while Rodney dialed the gate. Ronon looked at Olivia as she talked with Teyla and he had an unsettling feeling; and it was a feeling he didn't like.

"Ronon, care to tell me what happened?" John asked and Ronon pried his eyes from Olivia and looked at John.

"Not really," Ronon said and John pursed his lips. The gate opened and John sighed before they made their way through the gate and back to Atlantis.

* * *

After being checked over by Dr. Beckett and given a clean bill of health from the Scottish doctor, Olivia gave her report about her findings to Dr. Weir. She had stressed that it was her professional opinion that the ruins on the planet be avoided if exploration of the site was to continue, and that no ZPM or usable power source would be found inside the ruins. Dr. Weir had taken her advice and agreed with it, much to Rodney's dismay; and in speaking with her personally, Dr. Weir granted Olivia three days leave from her duties. 

During her time off, Olivia spent most of it locked away in her quarters, avoiding everyone, except for when she went to the mess to grab something to eat before she would go back to her room. It had been two days since her return to Atlantis, and that was how long Olivia had been able to avoid Ronon. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't get herself to face Ronon after what she had done. Never in her life had she been the one to initiate a kiss, and the emotions that were swirling inside were new and very frightening.

At nearly twenty-eight her experience with men was limited to say the least. Olivia was only fifteen when she graduated high school, and then twenty when she graduated from college. Her focus had always been on school and her work. Olivia's first kiss had came during a study session when she was nineteen, and the guy had been the one to make the move on her. However, she didn't keep his interest long and their relationship fizzled long before it even began. That was as far as her experience with men went and the thought of starting something, and with Ronon no less, was a little overwhelming.

The city was quieting for the night, and Olivia sat on her bed in her quarters reading because sleep had not been easy to come by since she had returned from the planet. Her hair was still damp from her bath and hung in loose wet ringlets about her head; she was reading her favorite Stephen King novel and was getting to the best part when her door chimed. It startled her and made her heart race as she turned her eyes to the door. Slowly, Olivia put her book on her nightstand and stood. She walked over to the door and opened the door. She was surprised to see Teyla standing on the other side.

"I am sorry, were you in bed?" Teyla asked and Olivia shook her head as she stepped back slightly for Teyla to walk into the room.

"I was, but not sleeping," Olivia said with a smile. "Come in." Teyla nodded her head before she came into the room and looked around. Olivia's room was neat and orderly with fresh flowers on her desk next to her computer, several books stacked along the shelves. "Is something wrong?" Olivia asked and Teyla turned and looked at her.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," Teyla said. "You have been locked away, that many of us are worried."

"And by many you mean you," Olivia said as she walked over to her nightstand and took her glasses of, placing them on top of her book. Teyla smiled at the look on Olivia's face before she shook her head.

"Not only me, but Elizabeth, John, and . . .," Teyla said with a deep pause, "and Ronon," she finished. Olivia sighed before she tucked some of her hair behind her ears and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Will you not tell me what is bothering you?" she asked and Olivia wanted nothing more than to open up to her and spill out the sorted details of her emotional state. However, Teyla was also good friends with Ronon, and she didn't know if telling her was the best of ideas.

"There's nothing to tell," Olivia said.

"You and Ronon have not acted the same since you came out of the accentor ruins." Olivia lowered her arms to her sides and grabbed her robe. She wrapped the soft fabric around her body and looked at Teyla once more. "Something must have happened." Olivia bit her lip as her dark eyes met Teyla's equally dark; and before she could stop herself, the words slipped out of her mouth.

"I kissed him," Olivia whispered and Teyla seemed confused, but not really surprised.

"And you are avoiding him because?" Teyla asked.

"Because I shouldn't have kissed him," Olivia said. "I don't know why I kissed him, but I did." Teyla wanted to laugh at the confused look on Olivia's face, but she wouldn't. Right then, Olivia reminded Teyla of herself when she was very young and first took notice of a handsome boy in her village; awkward, nervous, and confused.

"Did he push you away when you kissed him, or did he kiss you back?" Teyla asked and Olivia's cheeks blushed deeply, giving Teyla her answer, but she waited patiently for Olivia to answer her.

"He kissed me back," Olivia forced herself to say and Teyla's smile grew on her face.

"Then why are you confused?" Teyla asked and Olivia sat down on her bed.

"Other things happened during our time in there Teyla," Olivia said. "I just don't know what is going on." Teyla sighed as her smile fell slightly and she moved over to Olivia and sat down next to her. Olivia looked at Teyla pleading with her eyes for an answer she didn't have, and Teyla opened her mouth to speak when Olivia's door chimed again. Sighing Olivia looked to the door. "I'm popular tonight," she said quietly. "First time ever, I think." Teyla smiled as Olivia stood and walked to the door. She hesitated in opening the door and the person on the other side grew impatient, pounding on the door.

Olivia jumped and looked at Teyla. Teyla stood as well but they knew that only one person would do that and they knew exactly who it was on the other side of the door. She raised her hand and opened the door only to look up at a very agitated looking Ronon, however, he wasn't alone. John gave Olivia a charming smile before he raised an eyebrow at seeing Teyla in her room.

"Colonel Sheppard, Ronon," Olivia said. She held her robe a little tighter and forced a smile. Teyla walked to the door and looked at Olivia with a small smile.

"Our talk can wait until later," she said and Olivia shook her head, but Teyla continued out the door. "Good night," she said and was gone. Olivia frowned and looked between John and Ronon before John gestured to Ronon.

"Dr. Gray, I know it's late, but talk to him, would ya?" John asked and Olivia frowned. "He's taking his frustrations out on me and it's getting annoying." Olivia opened her mouth to say that she hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about when Ronon stalked into her room, not even bothering to ask if he could come in. Olivia sighed and looked at John, who held up his hands and walked away, rubbing his lower back as he did so. Olivia bit her lip and debated on whether or not to leave the door open, but she decided against it and let the door close.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he turned around to face her and Olivia wished that Teyla hadn't left the room.

"Around," Olivia said, avoiding his eyes. Ronon growled quietly as he looked at her with a frown. "What did Colonel Sheppard mean when he said you were taking your frustrations out on him?" she asked as she walked back over to her bed and stood next to it, her arms crossed and her eyes trained out her window.

"I want some answers," he said firmly, ignoring her question. Olivia was bristled, but she couldn't look at him and she knew that was undoubtedly annoying him.

"About what?" she asked.

"You're not stupid so don't act like it," he growled as he walked over to her. He forced her face towards him with his left index finger and made her look at him. "I want to know why you're avoiding me," he demanded. "I want to know why you said what you said back in the cave."

"I . . .I . . .," she found it hard to form words with his hand on her face and his green eyes blazing as he looked down at her.

"You what?" he asked as he lowered his hand and Olivia swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"It doesn't matter," she said and Ronon frowned, slightly confused. She moved from where she stood and walked around Ronon her heart pounding so hard in her chest she swore he heard it.

"Olivia," he said grasping her right wrist, stopping her from moving too far from him. She turned and looked up at him, her dark eyes widened. He took satisfaction in the slight fear he saw in her eyes, but he didn't want to see it for long. "It matters to me."

"Ronon, it was a mistake," she told him. The lie was there, right there in her eyes, and he could see it as clear as the sun in the sky. "I don't know why I kissed you, and I'm sorry if it upset you." He pulled on her arm, making her stumble and she nearly fell into him, but she kept her footing and looked up at him, a dark blush on her cheeks.

"You're lying," he whispered.

"What?" she asked so quickly and so sharply that her voice raised up a few octaves. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears and her lips were suddenly very dry.

"I want an answer, Olivia, and you're going to give me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth! I don't know why I kissed you, but I did!" Ronon was being aggressive, but he wasn't scaring her. It wasn't him that she was afraid of; it was what she was feeling. After just one day and night of being with him and getting to know him, she knew she was gone. Like Ronon said, she wasn't stupid, but she couldn't get herself to accept the fact that she was falling in love with someone she barely knew.

That was the truth, but her saying it was a mistake wasn't true. She was just as confused as he was, but for some reason he couldn't push her away like she was him. It had been eight years since he watched the only woman who ever had his heart die, and he wasn't ready for anything more than friendship with any woman. However, Olivia made him feel like he had when Melena was alive and he didn't want it to end.

"It wasn't a mistake," he said as he pulled her closer and watched as she swallowed hard and licked her lips. Her pale cheeks were deep with a blush that ran down her neck, her curls were damp and slightly wild about her head but in a way that suited her. Her dark eyes were set with his and he made his move. Slowly, he leaned down to her upturned face and he brushed his lips against hers.

Olivia stiffened, but the more pressure he applied, the more of him she wanted. Gasping at the sudden rush, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ronon pulled her flush against him, but after a moment Olivia forced her lips from his, but her body remained in his arms.

"Ronon," she breathed pausing only long enough to catch her breath and meet his eyes once more. "We have a lot to talk about." Ronon gave her a wild grin.

"Talk can wait," he said before he leaned down and kissed her again, sending chills up her spine. For the first time in her life, Olivia stopped thinking and went with what she was feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Olivia felt weak when Ronon pulled away from her and she turned her dark eyes up to him, as he quietly laughed and pushed her hair from her face. "Breathe, Olivia," he whispered and she let out a heavy breath with a small laugh.

"I think I forgot how," she said teasingly, but soon the reality of what just happened rushed around her. She tried to push herself from his arms, but he held her tight and refused to let her go. "Ronon, I just want to sit down," she said and he let her slip away. He watched her closely as sat down on her bed and ran her hands through her hair. Ronon sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Are we crazy?" Olivia asked as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked and Olivia sighed and shifted so she could look at him without craning her neck.

"I still don't understand what happened in those ruins, and I still don't know why we saw what we saw," Olivia told him honestly. "I think that we should take a step back and try to figure out just what happened to us, Ronon. We were locked away in ancient ruins, saw things that obviously weren't there, and now we're both experiencing these emotions that we can't even explain."

"Some things don't need explaining," Ronon said and Olivia smiled as she looked at him.

"Everything needs an explanation, Ronon, even what we're feeling. I mean, what if the things we're feeling are some sort of aftereffect from what happened? It happens in movies, but that's usually the end and the audience is left to assume that they lived happily ever after; only if it was reality it would be fleeting and they'd go their separate ways."

"How do you know?" he asked, grabbing her hand. Olivia sighed and turned her hand, lacing her fingers with his.

"I don't, that's what's so frightening," she said before she rested her head on his shoulder. "I do think it would be better if we slow down and step back, at least until I figure what happened out."

"So you mean, stay away from each other?" he asked squeezing her hand tightly. Olivia raised her head and looked up at him.

"No," she said and she shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. We should just . . . well, not do this," she finished before she let go of his hand and stood.

"Hold hands?" he asked confused as he too stood from the bed. Olivia sighed quietly and nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Holding hands, touching, hugging, and . . . and kissing are off limits for the two of us until I figure all this out." Ronon laughed and shook his head.

"You can't be serious," he said and Olivia nervously bit her lip.

"I am," she said firmly. "I think its best."

"Fine," Ronon said lowly before he closed the distance between them and grasped her upper waist and held her close. Olivia gasped and put her hands on Ronon's elbows. "But I'm not agreeing until I get one thing."

"What's that?" she dared to ask.

"This," Ronon said before he leaned down and kissed her so heatedly that Olivia felt as though she turned into putty, willing to be molded into whatever Ronon desired. When he pulled away she looked up at him and Ronon smiled at her. "Good night Olivia," he whispered before he chastely pecked her lips and walked away from her and out the door, leaving her dazed in the middle of her quarters.

When the doors closed behind her Olivia sighed and raised her hand to her lips and looked over her shoulder. He was gone and Olivia had to fight against the urge to run after him and pull him back into her room. Winning the battle Olivia flopped down on her bed, lying back against the covers with her hair fanning out around her head. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

"I'm going to regret this, I know it," she said quietly as she thought about the fact that she told Ronon that she needed to find an answer for her questions. "What in the world have I gotten myself into now?" Olivia knew then and there that she probably wouldn't sleep until she figured out what had happened during her time in the ruins with Ronon. She just hoped she figured it out sooner rather than later.

* * *

Olivia was walking down the corridor from her lab as she read through the reports and the readings Radek and Rodney's teams had collected while they tried to find a way to get Ronon and her out of the ruins. It had been nearly two weeks since she returned to work and Olivia had fallen back into her usual pace. She had even gone off world with Major Lorne's team a few times to work through some problems one of the settlements was having with another group; however, every spare second was spent researching what had happened while she had been locked away with Ronon. 

She had spent many sleepless nights going through the data and looking through the Ancient database for anything that seemed useful to her research; and the more she found, the more interested she became. Especially when she was finally finding the answers she wanted.

"Olivia?" Teyla's voice came from behind her, and Olivia paused, turned around, and smiled at Teyla. Teyla walked over to her and chuckled when she saw the data on Olivia's hand held. "Still researching what happened?" Teyla asked and Olivia laughed nervously before she brought the computer close to her chest.

"I just want to figure it out," Olivia said and Teyla smiled. "What?" Olivia asked at the look Teyla was giving her; she didn't know if she liked that look.

"Nothing," Teyla said. "Hungry?" Olivia didn't believe her, but she nodded her head. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was well into the dinner hour in the mess hall.

"Famished," Olivia said and Teyla nodded before they turned down another corridor and walked to a transporter. "So, how have things been?" Olivia asked. She didn't want to come right out and ask how Ronon was. She hadn't seen him since the night he left her room, and she was worried. She was worried that his feelings had faded and that was why he seemed to be avoiding her. She hoped that wasn't true because her feelings for him were stronger than before.

"Fine," Teyla said. "Our travels off world have been uneventful, and my people are doing well. They expect a good harvest in the coming weeks."

"Great," Olivia said. "That's really great, I haven't been to your people's settlement yet; and I'm glad they've been able to settle well on the mainland."

"We are used to moving often from one settlement to another, but it eases me to know that they are striving and safe." Olivia nodded as they entered the transporter and Teyla hit their destination. "Ronon traveled to the mainland with Dr. Beckett this morning," Teyla said as the transporter doors opened. Olivia looked at her and forced a small smile, disappointed that he wasn't on base.

"What for?" she asked before she could stop herself and Teyla hid her grin. They stepped from the transporter and started on their way to the mess.

"He wanted to get off base for a while and Dr. Beckett and his team were making their monthly trip to check on my people."

"Oh," she whispered and looked down at her hand held once more. They walked into the mess hall and after grabbing trays of food they settled on a table near the windows. Teyla looked at Olivia as the other woman ate and read through her hand held, tapping the screen ever so often.

"Olivia," Teyla said and Olivia looked up at her, pushing her glasses up her nose as she did so. "What is so interesting that you cannot maintain a conversation?" Olivia blushed deeply and licked her lips as she swallowed the bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sorry, Teyla," she said quietly before she turned off the computer and pushed it away. "I've just finally found something that is giving me the answers I want."

"And what is that?"

"Well, the ruins that Ronon and I were trapped in was a place that the Ancients used to help those they came across that had lost a great deal," Olivia said. "It was used as a . . . a place of healing, if you will. Groups would gather and tell stories of their lives and some would experience things that helped them come to terms with their past; with things that troubled them."

"Did you and Ronon experience things?" Teyla asked uncertain as to what Olivia was talking about.

"Yes," Olivia said quietly, uncertain if she should tell Teyla what they had seen.

"And what you told me about that night, did that happen as a result?" Teyla asked and Olivia shook her head.

"No," Olivia said firmly. She needed to tell someone and even though they were in the middle of the mess hall, she needed to say it out loud. "Teyla, I really care about Ronon," she whispered and Teyla nodded, however, much like the night Olivia confessed she kissed Ronon; Teyla didn't look the least bit surprised. "But I'm worried that I may have pushed him away for good."

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked and Olivia sighed.

"That night he came to my room, the night you were there," Olivia added and Teyla nodded, waiting for Olivia to continue, "we talked and I told him we needed to take a step back so I could figure out just what happened while we were in the ruins together. I told him I wanted to see if what I felt was some sort of aftereffect and ever since, it seems like he's avoiding me like a plague."

"He has been working with several of the marines, teaching them additional fighting techniques," Teyla said. "I think he has been keeping himself busy."

"Oh," Olivia said yet again and looked down at her tray. Teyla, however, once again looked behind her Olivia and smiled when she found that he was still sitting there.

"Olivia, I do not believe that Ronon's feelings towards you have changed any," Teyla said as she looked turned her eyes back to Olivia.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked her eyes still on her tray.

"Because his eyes have yet to leave you since he entered the mess hall," Teyla said calmly and Olivia's posture stiffened as her eyes widened. She looked at Teyla and Teyla's smile only grew. Olivia looked over her shoulder and found Ronon sitting alone at a table not far from them. His tray was nearly empty and his eyes met hers. Olivia sent him a smile and turned around, looking at Teyla once more. Her spirits were lifted by that one look from Ronon, and Olivia would never deny the fact that her heart raced in her chest.

"I think I'm going to go to my quarters and finish my research," Olivia said as she stood and grabbed her computer and half full tray.

"You have barely eaten," Teyla said, but Olivia shook her head.

"I'm full," she said. In truth, she was still a little hungry, but the butterflies that filled her stomach wouldn't let her eat anything more. "I'll see you later, Teyla." Teyla waved her hand as she watched Olivia toss out the remaining food on her tray and walk out of the mess hall. However, when Ronon soon followed Teyla could not hold in her laughter and laughed quietly, shaking her head just as John joined her at the table.

"What's so funny?" he asked and she calmed her laugh.

"Nothing," she said. John nodded his head and soon the two of them were chatting quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all very much for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. As I ask every time, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Ronon followed Olivia as she walked through the slightly crowded corridors and then down the stairs instead of taking the transporter to the next level. He was tired of waiting and when she had smiled at him in the mess hall, he couldn't wait anymore. He quickly caught up with her and grasped her right arm, eliciting a soft gasp from her lips as he turned her around. Her unruly hair was up in its usual ponytail and her glasses were yet again on her face, but he could still see the surprise in her dark eyes.

"Ronon," she said quickly, a blush darkening her cheeks. "How are you doing?" she asked and Ronon frowned at the impersonal question. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, and he saw a struggle in her eyes as the surprise slowly left them. He had other hopes for when they met again.

"Fine, you?" he asked and Olivia gave him a slow smile.

"Good," she said and Ronon nodded his head, not letting go of her arm. In the two weeks since he had seen her he found it odd that he missed the constant buzz of her voice as she rattled off things he didn't really understand; and he enjoyed her odd sense of humor. He also missed that crooked smile she was giving him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My room," she said and Ronon moved a little closer to her, making her swallow hard. She needed to talk to him, to tell him what she had found out and slowly the words came to mind. "I need to talk to you," she said suddenly and Ronon nodded his head. "Do you want to talk in my room?" she suggested and Ronon nodded. Olivia slipped her arm from Ronon's hand and walked down the corridor, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Ronon couldn't help but grin as he followed her, because his hopes had been returned.

* * *

As the door to Olivia's quarters closed behind them, Olivia sat her computer down on her desk and turned around. Ronon stood by the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and she took a deep breath before she explained everything she discovered about the ruins. She told him about how the ruins were a place of refuge for those that needed to overcome events of their past, and she told him how some would experience things much like they had. 

"So, how exactly does it all work?" Ronon asked confused as to how a room could make an identical replica of a woman and man long gone from life.

"I wish I knew," Olivia said as she pulled her glasses from her face and sat them down on her desk. "The database only provides the purpose of the ruins, not the magic behind it." Olivia leaned against her desk before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So," she said as she lowered her hand and looked at him once more. "What about us?" she dared to ask.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms and looked at her intently.

"Do you feel any different about me? I mean, since the last time we saw each other. Have your feelings changed?" she asked, her worry once again making its presence known. Ronon walked over to her and Olivia stood straight as she looked up at him.

The only disadvantage she had against Ronon aside from obvious strength and battle skills was height. He towered over her, just like he did Teyla and that was slightly intimidating before she got to know him that night in the ruins. Since then, he just sort of overwhelmed her a bit and when he was close he was all she could take in.

"Not really," he said and he raised a hand to her face and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "I've been very patient with you Olivia," he said before he rested his hand on her neck, holding her gently, but his grip was firm. "Are you satisfied with what you found?" he asked.

"Yes," Olivia whispered and Ronon grinned.

"Good, because I'm not waiting anymore," he said before he pulled her forward and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Olivia whimpered at the pressure, but she quickly grasped the sides of his shirt as she kissed him back. Ronon wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He was a little rough, but Olivia didn't pay it any mind because she knew that he would never intentionally hurt her.

Olivia felt like she was floating, and when his lips moved from hers and down her jaw only to replace his hand, she let out a soft moan. Ronon smiled against her neck and continued his assault of her soft skin. Her hands moved up his back and he enjoyed the fact that he could feel her hands tremble, because he knew that he affected her much in the same way she affected him.

"Ronon," she whispered and he wanted to growl at her to silence her so he could continue, but she gently shoved on his shoulder. "Ronon," she said again and he sighed as he pulled his lips from her neck and looked down at her. Olivia's mind was floating somewhere out in space, but the chiming of her door brought her back to reality. However, when Ronon pulled his lips from her neck and looked down at her, she wanted to shout at the person on the other side to go away.

"What?" he asked. Obviously, Ronon hadn't heard it either, but before she could tell him the door chimed again. He sighed and slowly let her slip from his grip, but she chastely kissed his lips before she walked over to the door. He watched her as she straightened her shirt and wiped at her lips before she cleared her throat and opened the door. Dr. Weir stood on the other side and gave her a small smile, however, it faltered when she saw Ronon standing next to Olivia's desk looking less then pleased to see the Atlantian leader.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked and Olivia opened her mouth and closed it, letting out a sigh, before she smiled.

"No," Olivia said and she hoped that Dr. Weir didn't hear Ronon's grunt from behind her. "Do you need something?" Olivia asked.

"I was hoping I could get a copy of those translations from the ruins," Dr. Weir said. "Your report didn't include the complete translations and I would like to go over them."

"Oh," Olivia said as she turned and moved over to her desk. "I thought I had included them. I guess I had forgotten I only included a part of the translations in the report." She glanced at Ronon as she stood her notepad in hand and he didn't look very happy. Olivia grinned and turned around. She smiled as she handed the notepad to Dr. Weir. "All my translation notes from the ruins are in there." Dr. Weir took the notepad and smiled as she tapped the notepad to her palm.

"Thank you Dr. Gray," she said before she looked at Ronon briefly and then smiled at Olivia before she turned and walked down the corridor. Olivia felt her cheeks flame as a few of her fellow scientists passed by and smiled at her before she quickly closed the door. Hands were suddenly on her waist and she gasped as she turned around and looked up at Ronon. She smiled at him before she put his hands on his chest.

"I've got to put bells on you or something," she said and Ronon laughed before he leaned down and kissed her yet again. Olivia sighed against his lips and let him pull her close once again. His fingers tickled her sides and Olivia laughed. She pushed him away and looked up at him. "Not fair," she whispered.

"No, what's not fair is the fact that you've made me wait this long," he said before he kissed her again. That time, he purposely tickled her. Olivia let out a small scream as she pushed away from him and moved away and further into her room.

"Ronon!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Don't do that," she said firmly pointing her finger at him. Ronon grinned and Olivia couldn't wash the smile from her face as Ronon lunged at her. He was quick, she'd give him that, but she was quick too. Olivia ducked around him and jumped up on her bed, knowing that she would regret it later when she had to wash her sheets because she had her shoes on. Ronon turned around and stood straight, and Olivia watched as his grin slowly melted away as he just stared at her.

He walked over to the bed, but Olivia didn't get down. She turned so he was looking at him, and she grinned when she noticed that the top of his head was at her chest, thanks to the height of the bed. His hands found her sides once more, but he didn't tickle her that time and Olivia was slightly worried as his green eyes looked up at her.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. She was concerned that she had done something wrong.

"No," he said and Olivia nodded her head as she ran her hand over the top of his dreadlocks and then rested her hand on his cheek.

"You know, if we had never got ourselves locked in the ruins I would have never gotten the nerve to actually talk to you," she told him honestly and he raised an eyebrow. "I really don't know what happened between us in there, Ronon, but I know that we got to know each other in there; and what I know I like very much." She lowered her hand from his face and rested it on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the bed and settled her onto the floor once more. She gasped and was very surprised that Ronon could lift her.

"What I know about you, I like too," he said and Olivia let out a soft laugh. Ronon raised his hands from her waist and pulled her hair free from the ponytail holder and then ran his fingers through her curls. "I like your hair down," he told her and Olivia blushed slightly.

"It's easier to keep it under control when I pull it back," she said and Ronon kissed her forehead before he claimed her lips once more. Olivia quickly returned his kiss and Ronon needed no more encouragement.

* * *

She didn't know when or how it happened, but soon she found herself lying on her bed, free of her shoes, hair fanned around her head, and Ronon's hands freeing her from her blouse. When Ronon's lips moved from hers and once again found her neck. Olivia sighed when she felt his warm fingers brush against her stomach, but then her senses slowly came back to her. She realized that things were progressing far too quickly, and she was in way over her head. 

"Ronon," she said as she wrapped her hand around his wrist, stilling his hand from moving any further and he raised his head and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Olivia licked her lips and kept her eyes locked with his.

"I . . . I'm not quite ready for this," she managed to get out. She squeezed his hand and he glanced at his hand on her stomach and her hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at her face again. He slowly pulled away from her, but Olivia sat up and kept her hold on Ronon's wrist. "I don't mean for you to leave," she said quickly and he smiled.

"I'm not," he told her before he shifted his body and laid down on one side of the bed. He pulled Olivia back down onto the bed and she laid down next to him, closely settled to his chest and Ronon wrapped his arm around her waist. It was then that Olivia realized that Ronon no longer had his shirt on, but she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly as she raised a slightly trembling hand to his chest. He kissed her forehead and sighed; however, Olivia's attention rested on the scars she saw on his chest. The scars he carried as a result of the wraith feeding on him before he was made a runner.

"Don't be," he said, his voice deep and she looked up at him. He unwrapped his arm from her body and placed his hand over hers. "I don't think either of us are ready for anything more than this just yet."

"True, but this is nice," she said as she moved closer to him. She only had a twin bed and it was a tight fit for the both of them, but they fit.

"Yeah," he said softly. She knew it was late and her body was tired, so, she knew Ronon had to have been tired as well.

"Ronon?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Hmm?"

"You'll still be here when I wake up, won't you?" she asked sleepily.

"Always," he said and Olivia let out a contended sigh as she rested her head just under his chin.

"Good," she whispered before she fell asleep. Ronon, however, could not fall asleep. His thoughts were everywhere. Earlier, Olivia had reminded him of Melena so strongly that as she stood on top of the very bed they were laying on, he could have sworn the two women were the same. Like Olivia had said, he didn't know exactly what it was they had experienced together in the ruins, but he did know one thing. He would do all he could to make sure that Olivia would never be taken from him. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all very much for your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Olivia was warm, comfortable, and surrounded by a spicy sent that made her want to burrow further into her covers and ward off the morning. Her pillow let out a quiet snore and she smiled as the events from the night before slowly came back to her. She had the same contended feeling she had the morning she woke in the ruins and she knew it was all because of the very large man that held her so protectively.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Ronon's sleeping face. Olivia found their whole situation strange, but for the first time in a very long time she was happy; truly happy. Her life had been consumed with work just so she could prove that she was worthy of the position she was given, and that had made her happy. However, not as happy as she felt when Ronon just looked her way or smiled. It was then that she understood what her father said in her dream. Ronon was her chance at happiness, and in her nightmare he had been killed; but he was alive and well and holding her firmly against him.

She raised her hand from his chest and gently ran her fingers over his forehead, down his cheek, and along his jaw line. Ronon was beautiful, and yes beautiful was the right word. She couldn't think of any other word that did him justice. Sure he was hot tempered, easily angered when someone was threatening, and a quick draw with his weapon in certain situations, but when he was with her he was different. She toyed with his beard and smiled when he took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. Olivia pulled her hand away and settled it back in between them while Ronon looked down at her.

"Morning," she whispered and Ronon smiled before he pushed her curls from her face.

"Morning," he said. Ronon leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and she sighed quietly before she tilted her head to capture his lips when a voice sounded on the radio on her nightstand.

_"Dr. Gray, please report to the gate room. Dr. Gray, please report to the gate room,"_ Chuck's voice echoed over her radio and she sighed resting her forehead against his chest.

"Duty calls," she said dryly before she lifted her head and looked at him with a sad smile. She turned and grabbed the radio. "This is Dr. Gray, I'll be there in just a moment," she said as she looked at Ronon and lowered the radio. "I need to wash up before I go." Ronon nodded his head and allowed her to climb from the bed. He watched as she did her best to smooth out her wrinkled shirt and the tangles that was her hair. She looked at him and smiled before she quickly moved to her wardrobe and pulled several items out and stepped into the washroom.

Ronon sighed as he ran his hands down his face and smiled. He tucked his hands behind his head. It was the first decent night of sleep he had since they left the ruins, and there was no way he was going to tell anyone that fact; not even Olivia. Like Olivia, he couldn't explain why he felt the way he did; but unlike her, he didn't need an explanation. He heard a door open, and he raised his head only to see Olivia walk out of the washroom, a fresh uniform on and her hair up and away from her face. She grabbed her jacket and smiled at Ronon as she put her jacket on.

"Are you going to lay there all day?" she asked and picked up her reading glasses.

"Planning on it," he said with a grin and she laughed as she walked over to him. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"See you later?" she asked as she pulled back and Ronon nodded, surprised that she had been bold enough to walk over and kiss him as she had. Olivia smiled and returned his nod, before she grabbed her ear piece and put it in her ear. Soon she was gone, and Ronon laughed as he climbed from the bed. He picked up his shirt and slid it on. He put his shoes back on and made his way to his own quarters before he would report for duty. However, his exit from Olivia's room did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"Major Lorne and his team are taking some supplies to the Lamora's settlement. I think it's best that you join them to ensure the drop off goes smoothly," Dr. Weir said to Olivia as they stood in Dr. Weir's office. 

"Of course," Olivia said with a smile. "I'd be happy to see Delia again." Delia was an old woman, one of the elders, of the Lamoran people; and she had taken to Olivia. "When is the drop off?"

"In an hour," Dr. Weir said and Olivia nodded.

"I'll just go and get ready," Olivia said but Dr. Weir stopped her.

"Olivia," Dr. Weir said and Olivia turned and looked at her. "Be careful," she said and Olivia frowned.

"The Lamorans are good people," Olivia said. "I don't have a reason to worry."

"That's not what I mean," Dr. Weir said slowly and Olivia's frown only deepened. "We still do not know much about Ronon, but we trust him enough for him to remain on Atlantis and as part of our team."

"Dr. Weir, Ronon has been here for nearly a year," Olivia said as she turned to fully face her. "I mean no disrespect when I say this; you don't know what I know about him. I know more about Ronon than you think," Olivia said and she left Dr. Weir's office.

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Olivia walk through the gate room and down the stairs before she paused briefly and spoke with Lorne who nodded and walked over to his men. She hoped she had not crossed a line with Olivia, but she wanted to be sure that Olivia knew what she was getting herself into; and it appeared she did.

* * *

Olivia fastened her vest and huffed quietly to herself. As much as she admired and respected Dr. Weir, she was angry that she thought she had the right to have a say in Olivia's personal affairs. However, she understood that as leader of the Atlantis mission, Dr. Weir was responsible for many things; but her heart was not one of them. 

"Dr. Gray, are you ready?" Major Lorne asked and Olivia looked up at the dark haired man and nodded.

"Yes, I am. Sorry," Olivia said as she stepped out of the equipment locker and walked with Major Lorne to the gate.

"Is everything all right, Dr. Gray?" Lorne asked and Olivia glanced at him as they walked.

"Everything is fine, Major," she said quietly. "It's been a little while since I've been off world." Lorne chuckled quietly.

"We'll stay away from any energy emitting ruins," Lorne said making her laugh. Olivia's bad mood was washed away as they joined the other marines. "Let's move out!" Lorne called. He looked up and nodded at Chuck who dialed the address, opening the wormhole. She and Major Lorne led the others that carried the supplies through the gate.

Olivia took a deep breath of the crisp air of the Lamoran planet and she waited with Lorne for the rest of the marines to come through with the supplies. When everyone was through, they marched up the pathway. Two children rushed up the path and laughed when they saw Olivia.

"Nordin, it is Olivia!" the blonde girl called before she ran forward. Olivia smiled as the two children rushed her and wrapped their arms around her waist. She laughed quietly as she stopped. Lorne stopped as well, but ordered his men on into the settlement. "Nordin said you were not going to come with the soldiers today, but I told him you would; grandmother said you would."

"Of course I would come!" Olivia said as they let her go, but she took the girl, Letria's, hand. "I have hopes on seeing your grandmother, if she will see me."

"She will see you," Nordin said and she looked at him. Nordin smiled at her and she returned his smile before she turned her eyes to Lorne. He gave her a small smile and the four of them made their way into the village, however, little Letria chatted away about the things she had done since she had last seen Olivia; and Olivia enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Ronon had looked everywhere for Olivia since he had returned to Atlantis from a mission with Sheppard, however, he had not found her in any of her usual places. Her lab was empty save for a few scientists Ronon only knew from passing, and she wasn't in the mess or her quarters. So, he thought that maybe she was in the gym with Teyla. He walked through the gym doors and found Teyla readying herself for meditation. She took one look at him and his haggard expression and smiled. 

"I have not seen her since we returned to Atlantis," Teyla said before she turned around and Ronon sighed.

"I've looked all over the city for her," Ronon said gruffly. "She just didn't disappear." Teyla pushed away the smile that lit her face and she turned to look at him once again.

"I believe Dr. Weir said something about her traveling off world with Major Lorne's team in bring supplies to the Lamorans. They radioed earlier and are not due back for some time," Teyla said slowly.

"It's getting late. If they were just delivering supplies, wouldn't they have been back by now?" he asked.

"Olivia is friends with one of the elders, perhaps they have remained to take dinner with them." Ronon sighed heavily and ran his hand over the top of his hair. "Is there something you would like to share with me, Ronon?" she asked and Ronon looked at her. "Why the sudden interest in Olivia?"

"Like I told her, you're not stupid so don't act like it," Ronon said with a grin before he turned around and walked from the gym. Teyla laughed quietly and returned to her preparations.

* * *

"Child, you seem different since our last meeting," Delia said as their plates and bowls were cleared from the table by Delia's daughter and Olivia smiled at Delia before she glanced at Lorne, who sat across from her, and then back at Delia. The other marines ate with the others outside while Olivia and Lorne had been invited for dinner with Delia and her family. Latria and Nordin were outside playing and Delia's daughter took her exit after clearing the table. 

"It's been a few months since I last saw you," Olivia said. "Time changes people."

"True," Delia said slowly before she too looked at Lorne and then looked at Olivia. "However, something is different. Is this man the reason for the light in your eye?" Olivia blushed deeply and shook her head.

"No!" Olivia said quickly and Lorne laughed but quickly covered it with a cough. "I mean, no, Delia; Major Lorne is just a friend."

"There is someone, though," Delia said.

"There is," Olivia admitted, earning a raised eyebrow from Lorne, but she ignored it. "However, it is still new."

"I am happy for your, child, you deserve to be happy," Delia said and Olivia smiled warmly at the old woman.

"Dr. Gray, we should be heading back," Lorne said and Olivia looked at him before she turned her dark eyes to Delia.

"I'll come again as soon as work allows, Delia," Olivia said. Delia nodded but put her hand over Olivia's that rested on the table.

"I would like a word in private, if you do not mind," Delia said. Olivia looked at Lorne who nodded his head.

"I'll get the others ready," he said before he stood and walked out of the hut. Olivia looked at Delia again and Delia patted the back of her hand.

"This man, what is he like?" Delia asked and Olivia felt her blush return.

"You know of him," Olivia said. "He was part of the team your people held when our trade talks began."

"There were three men," Delia said slowly and Olivia bit her lip as she met Delia's questioning gaze. Suddenly, a smile made its way across the old woman's lips and she chuckled. "He is the tall tempered one isn't he? He is the one that took four men to control."

"How . . .?" Olivia trailed off and smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Fine choice," Delia said and Olivia laughed as her blush darkened. "I think you shall be very happy, child. He is a protector, and there is little doubt in my mind that he will ensure you are always taken care of."

"Thank you, Delia; for your kind words and for your hospitality," Olivia said as she stood.

"Come again, soon," Delia said and Olivia nodded. "Good bye."

"Bye," Olivia said and she walked out of the hut. Lorne and the other men were waiting for her and she smiled at them before they said good bye to the villagers and made their way up the path to the gate. Lorne glanced at her and grinned as he turned his attention forward.

"So," he said and Olivia looked at him. "Care to share who this guy is?" he asked and Olivia laughed.

"No," she said as she turned her eyes from him and looked towards the gate. "I'm surprised the rumors haven't started yet."

"I'll let you know when they do," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks." Lorne grinned and nodded his head as a sergeant moved forward to the DHD. However, before the man could dial Atlantis, the gate activated. "I thought the Lamorans only traded with us."

"That's right," Lorne said as he grabbed his handgun from his hip and pulled Olivia back and away from the gate. A dart followed by another one flew through the gate before it closed. Olivia's eyes widened. "Dial Atlantis, we've got to get out of here."

"What about the villagers?" Olivia demanded.

"We don't have the firepower," Lorne said as the sergeant quickly dialed the gate. "We don't even have enough to protect ourselves." Olivia looked up at him pleadingly, but as soon as the wormhole opened he dragged her forward. Olivia looked over her shoulder and she couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes as she saw the darts attacking the village and the screams of the villagers filled the air. "Move!" Lorne shouted as one of the darts started for them, and he shoved Olivia through the gate and back to Atlantis.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all very much for your reviews. I'm very glad you are enjoying this story so far. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter and gives you an idea where in the timeline of the "Atlantis" saga my story falls. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

"The Wraith attacked the village?" Dr. Weir asked and Lorne nodded his head. Olivia just stood in Dr. Weir's office and looked out towards the stargate.

"We should have helped them," Olivia said as she turned around and looked at Lorne. "We should have tried to get as many of them to the gate as we could."

"Dr. Gray," Dr. Weir said and Olivia looked at her. "The team was not properly-,"

"Armed, I know," Olivia interrupted. "Excuse me," she said firmly and she turned and all but stomped out of Dr. Weir's office. She rushed past the groups of marines that were readying to go back to the planet and check for survivors. Olivia knew she was being a little childish, but she was angry and very, very sad; and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Olivia," a voice called out, but she kept going. She didn't have the energy and all she wanted to do was go into her room and cry. "Olivia," the same voice said as a hand wrapped around her arm and halted her. She turned and looked up at Ronon, who looked down at her, slightly worried. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" he asked and Olivia shook her head before she pulled her arm from his hand.

"No," she said firmly before she turned and continued to the transporter. Ronon sighed quietly, and charged after her. He got into the transporter just before the door closed. She looked up at him and was finding it harder and harder to hold in her tears. The doors opened again and Olivia laced her fingers with Ronon's before they walked down the nearly empty corridor to her room.

"Olivia?" Ronon asked as the door to her room closed behind them and she let go of his hand only to walk to her window. She stared at the sun as the last of its light disappeared behind the horizon allowing the night to take over. She turned around and looked up at him.

"We could have helped them, Ronon," Olivia said. "We could have fought the Wraith off if only to save a few of the villagers."

"The marines you were with weren't-," Ronon started and Olivia let out a frustrated growl.

"Properly armed! Yeah, I know, and I'm tired of that excuse!" she yelled at him and Ronon was startled by the normally quiet doctor's outburst. "We should have tried! There were so many children . . . and Delia . . .," she couldn't get her voice to work as the tears finally came and Ronon quickly moved over to her. He wrapped her in his arms, but not before he kissed her forehead. Olivia hugged him tightly as she cried.

"It'll be okay, Olivia," Ronon said into her hair. "There was nothing Lorne or the others could have done, with only side arms, against two darts," he said as her tears quieted.

"Ronon they were my friends," Olivia said into his chest as she still clung to him.

"I know," he whispered as he ran his hands up and down her back, calming her even more. "I know, Olivia, but it wasn't your fault. If you would have gone back, you and the team would have been culled right along with the villagers." The thought of that made his blood boil, but much to his surprise he kept his temper in check just to keep Olivia calm.

"If you would have been there, would you have helped?" Olivia asked before she lifted her head up and looked at him. She knew she asked the million dollar question, and she waited for his answer. Ronon looked down at her and took a deep breath before he finally gave his answer.

"If I would have been there with the marines, probably," Ronon told her honestly. "But if you were with me, I would have done the same thing Lorne did."

"Why?" Olivia asked and Ronon sighed quietly.

"Because I'm not losing someone else that I care about to the Wraith," Ronon said as he moved his hands to her face and held her there before he kissed her briefly. "Try to get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning," he said and she nodded. Ronon slipped his hands from her face and Olivia slowly let him go. In truth, she wanted him to stay with her again, to comfort her by just holding her; but she just stood there and gave him a small waive when he turned and looked at her before he left.

"Good night, Ronon," she whispered and he smiled at her and left her room. Olivia sighed as the door closed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. A hot bath sounded like the best idea in the world right then, and soon Olivia was immersed in hot water and bubbles trying to soak away the sudden sadness that enveloped her.

* * *

The next morning, Ronon checked on Olivia only to find her already working away in her lab. She assured him she was fine, but he could tell that the events of the day before still plagued her; and he knew they would for a while. So, leaving her to her work Ronon made his way to meet up with Sheppard, and as he walked into the gate room, the lieutenant colonel was walking past him. 

"Suit up, we're heading out," he said and Ronon stopped, turned, and followed John.

"Where to?" Ronon asked and John looked at him.

"We got a call for help through the gate," John said. "A group called the Taranins, we're going to go and see what we can do for them." Ronon nodded and continued following Sheppard to prepare to leave Atlantis.

* * *

Olivia was walking through the gate room and upstairs to the control room to talk to Dr. Zelenka regarding some interesting findings she discovered after reviewing the data brought back from P3M 914, when the gate activated. "Radek," Olivia said and the Czech, scientist gave her a small smile as he adjusted his glasses and stood from the station he was working at. "I found something interesting that I think you and Rodney will be-" 

_"Atlantis, this is McKay. Raise the shield! I repeat, raise the shield!__"_ Rodney's voice interrupted before his radio suddenly went static and the connection was lost. Olivia frowned as she looked to the gate and pushed her glasses up into her hair. Dr. Weir and several others walked through the gate just before Chuck did as Rodney ordered and raised the shield.

"Why did you raise the shield?" Dr. Weir called up and Radek moved away from Olivia and leaned on the railing.

"McKay gave the order, just before we lost contact," Radek said and Dr. Weir frowned before she and a man in a rather odd jacket quickly walked up the control room. Olivia held her computer close to her chest as Dr. Weir past her and she forced a smile at the Atlantis leader. Dr. Weir returned her smile with a small one of her own before she walked over to Radek and Chuck at the DHD.

"Run a diagnostic," Dr. Weir said.

"What's going on?" the man in the odd jacket asked and Dr. Weir shook her head.

"Power was intermittent the last few seconds before shutoff. Something must have terminated the connection from their end," Chuck said and the man seemed to bristle.

"Dial them back," Dr. Weir said and Chuck did so, but the wormhole didn't open.

"Can't establish a connection," Chuck said when the gate wouldn't go through.

"Something's happened to their stargate," Radek said and the man seemed to have heard enough.

"There's nothing wrong with our gate. Dial it again," the man said firmly. Chuck did but still couldn't establish a connection. The man sent Dr. Weir an accusatory look and Olivia stepped forward, just behind the other woman. Why she didn't know, but it seemed like the right thing to do. "You orchestrated this, didn't you?" he accused.

"What?" Dr. Weir asked.

"You lured me here, to hold me as hostage in exchange for our ship," the man said.

"I assure you, Chancellor, that is not what's happening here," Dr. Weir told the other man before she looked to Radek. "Zelenka, the Daedalus is on its way back from Earth. I want you to contact Colonel Caldwell and divert them to Taranis."

"Right away," Radek said before he moved off to do as he was told.

"We're going to find out what's going on, I promise," Dr. Weir said and the man took a deep breath.

"I will not be cut off from my people," he said and Dr. Weir stood straighter.

"My people are on your planet too, Chancellor. We're both cut off," she said and turned to walk away. Olivia held out her hand and followed Dr. Weir.

"Dr. Weir," Olivia said quickly and she stopped and turned to look at her. "Colonel Sheppard's team, are they still on Taranis?" she asked. Dr. Weir took a deep breath and nodded her head before she walked away. Olivia swallowed the sudden lump that appeared in her throat as she looked at the gate. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, John, and Carson were cut off from Atlantis, and an entire settlement of Taranins were cut off from their leader. "Please let Rodney figure something out," she said quietly before she walked out of the gate room and down the corridor back to her lab. Her findings could wait; they weren't important anymore.

* * *

Six hours had passed and the Daedalus had just dropped off the first wave of Taranin settlers. Nearly all of them were in the infirmary receiving emergency treatment for their injuries. Olivia was helping all she could, but her specialty laid elsewhere. So, she returned to the control room with Radek. She needed a change of scenery from her lab, and it didn't hurt that she would be able to hear any news about Ronon. 

Radek had found a hive ship approaching the planet on the long range scanners and everyone knew that it had to have something to do with Michael, the Wraith they tried to make human with Dr. Beckett's retrovirus. Olivia felt like she was over reacting with her worry, so, she kept her outside calm and professional; but inside she was a mess.

"Radek, do you think they'll be able to get everyone off Taranis before the eruption?" she asked, breaking the silence they had settled in and he looked at her.

"I don't know," Radek told her honestly and Olivia sighed quietly as she looked back at the computer she was working at. "Are you all right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said, but she wasn't very convincing.

"You're not," he said and Olivia sighed yet again.

"I'm worried about Colonel Sheppard's team, that they won't make it back," she admitted as she looked at him. Radek nodded but the look in her eyes gave him all the answers he could need. "And with the hive ship approaching, I guess it's just a little overwhelming," she added before she forced yet another smile and returned her attention to her work. Radek took off his glasses and gave her a small smile.

"Olivia," he said and she looked at him. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah," she said slightly teary eyed. "Yeah," she whispered before she quickly set to work once again.

* * *

Olivia had fallen asleep in the gate room, working at her computer. She had refused to leave until they had received word from the Daedalus, but her worry had made her exhausted. "Olivia," a disembodied voice said as an unknown hand shook her shoulder. Startled awake, Olivia sat up quickly and gasped before she saw Radek and raised her hands to her face. Radek laughed as he took his hand from her shoulder and she rubbed her eyes. 

"What's happened? Is everything alright?" Olivia asked quickly as Radek's face came back into focus and she lowered her hands.

"Everything is fine," Radek said with a smile.

"Did they . . .," Olivia trailed off and Radek nodded.

"They made it, thanks to Rodney," he said and Olivia let out a heavy sigh.

"Where are they?" she asked as she stood.

"Right here," came John's voice and Olivia smiled when she saw John and Rodney walking into the control room. She walked over and embraced John before she embraced Rodney. The arrogant scientist stiffened as she hugged him, and she smiled as she pulled away. She looked at John and the colonel didn't need to hear her question. "He's in the infirmary with Teyla. Carson wanted to make sure they were okay."

"What happened?" she asked.

"They were cut off from the Orion when the tunnel collapsed and they inhaled some pretty nasty vapors," John said and Olivia bit her lip. "Their fine though." Olivia nodded and excused herself before she rushed out of the gate room and through the city to the infirmary.

"Did I miss something?" Rodney asked as he pointed towards Olivia's retreating figure. John grinned and shook his head before he looked at Radek who laughed in return and packed away Olivia's things. "What?" Rodney asked.

"Ronon and Olivia," Radek said and Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked and Radek and John nodded. "Huh, I didn't see that coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

Olivia was turned away from the infirmary before she got anywhere near it. It was full with the injured Taranins and the medical staff on duty diverted all Atlantians to the mess hall for any ailment they had because they had set up a temporary infirmary there given the late hour. Even when she explained that she was only looking for Ronon and Teyla, they still turned her away. So, defeated, Olivia went to her room. She hoped that when Ronon was released from the infirmary he would come to see her.

When she entered her room she realized she left her computer and her glasses in the control room in her haste to check on Ronon and Teyla. She turned around to walk back out the open door only to collide with a tall broad figure that suddenly appeared behind her. Gasping quietly she looked up and couldn't stop herself. Olivia threw her arms around Ronon and embraced him tightly. Ronon, a bit surprised, recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back and slapped him on the arm. Ronon frowned, looked down at where she hit him, and then back at her face.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"For scaring the hell out of me!" she exclaimed quietly. Ronon smiled before he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry," he said gruffly and Olivia laughed quietly and returned his embrace. Slowly, she pulled away and pulled Ronon into her room before she let the door close behind them.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded. "Really? You're not just letting your tough guy attitude say you're okay?" she asked and once again, Ronon was smiling at her.

"I'm fine," he said. "If I wasn't Dr. Beckett would have kept me in the infirmary." He took a moment and looked at her; really looked at her. She looked exhausted and she looked exactly like he felt. "You look tired," he said as he pushed some of her hair from her face.

"I was just worried about you, Teyla, and the others," she admitted. "I fell asleep in the gate room waiting for word from Colonel Caldwell. I think Radek just let me sleep until you guys came back."

"We both need to rest," Ronon said and Olivia's grip tightened onto his hands.

"Do you have to go?" she asked quietly, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth she blushed. Ronon wanted to stay with her again, but a shower was needed.

"Yeah," Ronon said as he smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I'll see you after the briefing in the morning," he said. Olivia sighed as she reluctantly let go of him and he opened the door. He sent her one more smile and left her room, the door soon closing behind him. Olivia smiled and shook her head before she got ready for bed and crawled in. The last couple of days had been a little more challenging than she liked, and she hoped that things would slow down a little bit; however, something told her that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The entire city was stressed and tense to the maximum degree. The hive ship was closing in on the city, and with the cloak up and hiding the city everyone was practically holding their breath waiting to see what was going to happen. The Athosians were under the shelter of the city, and Olivia checked in on them to make sure everyone was doing all right. Thankfully, all of them were doing well, just anxiously awaiting the events that were about to unfold. She was walking into the gate room when Colonel Caldwell's voice echoed down from the control room. 

_"You don't actually intend to respond?"_ Caldwell asked over the radio from his position in the Daedalus out of sensor range and in orbit in space. Olivia frowned as she joined the others and stood with Teyla and Ronon in the control room. She looked at Teyla but the other woman gave her a look that clearly said she needed to remain silent.

"Why not?" Dr. Weir asked a frown on her face.

_"Where do you want me to start?"_ Caldwell asked rather dryly.

"I think we can safely say our cover is blown," Dr. Weir said.

_"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion,"_ Caldwell said.

"The message is from Michael, Colonel," Dr. Weir said firmly and Ronon shifted standing straighter and uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"They know we're here," he said deeply.

_"But they don't know exactly where we are,"_ Caldwell said.

_"He's right,"_ came John's voice. _"Answer them, and we guarantee the first shot won't miss."_ Dr. Weir sighed and looked at Teyla.

"Any attempt on my part to connect with Michael will confirm our location as surely as if you answer by radio," Teyla said calmly and honestly. Dr. Weir pursed her lips and Olivia was confused for only a second more before she realized what was going on. Michael was aboard the hive, and was attempting to communicate with the city.

_"I recommend you open a secure channel to the hive __via the Daedalus. That way they __won't be able to pinpoint Atlantis' position,"_ Rodney said suddenly joining in the cluster of voices that came over the radio.

"We can always turn on the shield," Dr. Weir said. "Have you ever heard of the Wraith behaving this way?"

"No," Ronon said firmly and Olivia could hear the slight doubt in his tone, but she knew she was probably the only one to pick up on it. Ronon doubted few things, and the way the Wraith were acting was one thing he obviously doubted. Even she was skeptical about what was going on, but she had no choice but to the follow the decisions of the leaders of the expedition.

"Nor have I," Teyla said.

"Right, let's hear what they have to say," Dr. Weir said and the others quickly began working on the rerouted connection.

"I know I missed something, but what exactly did I miss?" Olivia asked Ronon quietly and he turned and looked at her as did Teyla.

"The hive ship has arrived and Michael has made contact," Teyla said. Olivia nodded, that much she got.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked and Teyla shook her head.

"Not yet," Teyla said quietly. "How are my people?" Teyla asked trying to get her mind elsewhere and Olivia took a deep breath.

"Fine, they are more anxious than anything," Olivia said. "Just like everyone else in this city." Teyla nodded her head. "I should get back to work." Olivia put her hand on Ronon's arm and he met her gaze. "Let me know what happens, and don't do anything stupid without telling me," she said firmly, but quiet enough for only Ronon to hear. He smirked, but pushed it away before he nodded. She squeezed his arm before she left the control room. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that if he did come to her with a stupid idea, no matter what she said she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it.

* * *

Three days later and the prospect of actually working with the Wraith had became a reality. The Wraith wanted the retro virus to help in their civil war, creating a new food source for them aside from the dwindling human population for all the Wraith. Much to Olivia's surprise they were helping them. 

Their first attempt at getting the virus onto another hive ship failed and now they were working on a second way to deliver the virus, but Olivia decided that she didn't want to know anymore than she already did. She was alone in her lab reading through notes on a farming culture located on P2M-5983, when Ronon walked into the lab.

"Hey," he said and she looked up at him, a smile coming to her face as she took off her glasses.

"Hey," she said back, putting her glasses on the table next to the computer. She could see an anxiousness in his eyes, but his face was calm. Something was up, and he was nervous to tell her what. "What's going on?" she asked and Ronon sighed as he leaned on her desk.

"I'm going with McKay," Ronon said and Olivia frowned. It was obvious Ronon expected her to know what he was talking about, but she didn't and she didn't know if she wanted to.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"On the hive," he said and Olivia's eyes widened. "McKay is going on the hive when we put the retro virus on a second hive. McKay is going to make sure it goes smoothly and I'm going with him."

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "I didn't like the idea of working with the Wraith in the first place, and now you're going onto their ship?"

"The Daedalus will be right there and Sheppard will be on the ship," Ronon said standing straight. "If anything goes wrong we'll have transmitters so they can lock on us and get us out of there."

"What if you can't get to your transmitters? What if something happens to you or to Dr. McKay? You'll be on a Wraith hive ship, Ronon," she said as she stood, grabbed his forearm, and looked up at him. Ronon frowned as he looked down at her. Yet again, Olivia brought him back to Melena; however, he wasn't demanding her to leave because of the Wraith, she demanding him to stay because of the Wraith.

"It's what I do, Olivia," Ronon said. "And you know that. We're in danger just about every day. I'll be fine, I promise."

"You can't promise that," she said.

"Just like you can't promise that when you go off world," he said. Olivia hugged him briefly before she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Too soon for her liking he pulled away and ran his fingers down her face. He turned from her and walked out of the room without so much as another word. Olivia sighed quietly and sat back down in her chair. She put her head in her hands and looked at the computer screen.

"This is just too much drama for one woman to take," she said quietly before she rubbed her hands down her face and put her glasses back on. She had work to do and she needed to focus on that, however, she was finding that very difficult.

* * *

Teyla sighed quietly as she walked down the corridor to Olivia's lab. After contacting her over the radio, Olivia had told Teyla she was still working. She had been locked away in her work since Ronon and the others had left with the hive ship and now, Teyla had to tell her news that she knew first had would be devastating. Teyla entered the lab and took a deep breath before she walked over to Olivia, who was hunched over a computer, much like Rodney did when he was working. 

"Olivia," Teyla said and Olivia jumped slight and pushed her glasses up her nose with a smile.

"You startled me," she said, but her smile fell at the worried look on Teyla's face. "Something's wrong, isn't there?" she asked and Teyla nodded her head.

"The Daedalus is returning to Atlantis, with heavy casualties," Teyla said slowly and Olivia paled. "The Wraith tricked us, the second the Daedalus exited hyperspace, both Michael's and the second hive started firing. The Daedalus lost several crewmembers and sustained severe damage." Teyla was doing her best to keep her own emotions in check. It wasn't time to grieve, there was much to be done; however, telling one of her closest friends in Atlantis that the man she cared for a great deal was gone was proving much harder than she anticipated. "John, Rodney, and . . . Ronon were among those lost in the battle."

"What?" Olivia asked, feeling as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. "You can't be serious."

"Olivia . . .," Teyla said as she reached out her hand, but Olivia pulled away. Olivia shook her head and stood, pulling her glasses from her face as she did so.

"I don't believe you Teyla," Olivia said before she stormed pass Teyla and out of the lab, rushing down the deserted corridor. It was too late for people to be bustling about.

"Olivia!" Teyla shouted as she followed after her and Olivia opened the door to one of the balconies off the floor her lab rested on. The cool night air wrapped around her and she felt tears sting her eyes as she leaned on the railing, holding her emotions in; a task she had been getting better at since meeting Ronon. "Olivia," Teyla said as she approached her slowly and stopped next to her, putting her own hands on the railing.

"They're not dead, Teyla," Olivia said and she looked at her friend. "I know they're not. I can feel it just as surely as you can feel the Wraith's presence." Teyla gave her a small smile and nod before the pair looked out over the city. _"I know you're alive, Ronon, I know it,"_ Olivia thought to herself as she looked up at the sky. She never believed anything more firmly than she believed that; she just hoped her heart was right.

* * *

"Stop worrying and focus," Ronon snapped to Rodney who was held captive in the Wraith cocoon next to him. They had been put in the cocoons as prisoners, what Ronon hadn't figured out yet was why they just didn't feed on them. 

"What am I suppose to focus on other than the fact that I have just caused the destruction of my own planet?" Rodney asked.

"Getting out of here," Ronon said. Rodney sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Rodney asked sarcastically. "Here it goes. Um, nope, still can't move." Ronon struggled with the bindings that held him in the cocoon. He had a knife that if could just get out of its holder; he would be able to cut himself free. "I'm pretty sure they're struggle proof, big guy. Don't wear yourself out." Ronon ignored Rodney as he continued to try and get his knife, but he was having a hard time. "You know," Rodney said after a moment. "These things are quite comfortable, a nice way to watch the end of humanity."

"You're wasting your energy talking," Ronon growled. "I'm not giving up."

"Oh, that's right," Rodney said. "So, when you break out to get to your lady love, we're on a hive ship probably in the mass void between our two galaxies; do you expect to fly home on the wings of imagination?"

"You can sit here and die if you like," Ronon said as he continued to struggle to free himself.

"Fine, I will," Rodney snapped.

"Fine!" Ronon said. Rodney was silent for a few seconds as Ronon nearly had a hold of his knife.

"I wonder what they'll do to us. Feed on us, probably. I mean, that's...that's what they do," Rodney said.

"It's not going to come to that," Ronon said.

"Maybe. Earth'll probably mount some kind of defense... in which case, I-,"

"Stop talking," Ronon said to shut Rodney up as he finally wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his knife.

"You know what? Make me," Rodney said and he was about to continue when he heard Ronon struggle even more and then the ripping of the cocoon that held him. "What are you doing?" he asked slightly panicked before Ronon ripped himself free of his cocoon and stumbled out. Rodney looked at him with wide eyes and then saw the knife in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I was trying to get my hands free so I could get to it," Ronon said as he looked down at his knife and then back at Rodney.

"Would it have killed you to tell me?" Rodney asked.

"If you would have shut up for a few minutes, maybe I would have," Ronon said.

"What?" Rodney asked before he rolled his eyes. "Don't just stand there, cut me loose."

"Only if you put an end to all this "we're going to die, there's no hope" talk," Ronon said as he pointed his knife at Rodney. Rodney swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Well, now there's hope."

* * *

"Colonel Caldwell!" Olivia exclaimed as she followed the marching Colonel as he returned to the Daedalus. The tall man paused his strides and turned enough to glance at her before he continued on. "Colonel Caldwell!" Olivia exclaimed again as she broke into a jog and caught up with the Colonel. 

"Doctor, I do not have time right now," he said and Olivia narrowed her eyes before she grabbed his forearm.

"You're going after the hives with the Orion and your crew, right?" Olivia asked and the Colonel looked down at her with a frown. Olivia knew that she was putting her position in Atlantis in jeopardy, but she really didn't care; not anymore. "I'd like to join your team."

"What?" he asked. Olivia lowered her hand from Colonel Caldwell's arm and kept her expression cool as she looked up at the military leader.

"I can help with the repairs, minimally, but I can," Olivia said. "If need be I can be part of the Orion crew. I've worked with Radek and his team before, and the more hands the better." He looked down at her and regarded her for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Join Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne, they'll tell you what to do," he said and Olivia nodded her head before she did as she was told.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter might take some time to get out because I am moving and I won't have any internet access for a little while. So, this chapter is nice and long for you all. Let me know what you think!

Spoliers abound for the beginning of Season three! Sorry I forgot to mention that before!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

_"Major Lorne, we're approaching our T-Zero,"_ Colonel Caldwell's voice came over the radio and Olivia looked up from the panel she was working at and over at the Major that sat in the captain's chair.

"Zelenka says she'll fly, sir, but as of right now, that's about all she can do," Major Lorne said and Olivia sighed quietly as she returned to her work on helping get the weapons systems on line.

_"You'll have 13 hours en route to get your weapons and shields online, but we need to leave right now to make this window. Are you go or no-go?"_ Caldwell asked.

"We're go, sir," Lorne said firmly.

_"Very well, on my mark.__ Three, two, one... Mark,"_ Caldwell said and the two ships went into hyper drive.

"Radek," Olivia said as she picked up the data pad and walked over to the scientist who was also working on the weapons system while other members of his team worked on how they were going to convert the power from the shields to weapons when they needed it. He looked up at her and adjusted his glasses. "I've found one of the problems," she said and Radek's eyes brightened.

"What is it?" he asked and Olivia hit a few buttons on the data pad before the information she pulled up lit up the screen.

"The main conductor line to the weapons is blocked, I think is can be rerouted but it will take me a hell of a lot longer to get it than it would you," she said as she handed him the data pad. Radek smiled at her as he took the data pad.

"Thank you Olivia," he said and she nodded.

"I'll see if I can help the others work on the shields and see if we," she said.

"Thank you, Olivia," Radek said before he began working on rerouting the power along with two of his team members. She sighed and pushed some of her hair from her face as she started to walk over to the other team members.

"We'll be exiting hyper space in thirty seconds," Lorne said and everyone doubled in their pace. Olivia felt her heart pound hard in her chest, but she pushed any fear aside. She was part of the Atlantian crew and she wasn't a coward. "Fire weapons . . .now!" Lorne exclaimed as they came out of hyper space, but the weapons failed and the minimal power they had to their shields were taking heavy hits.

_"Major __Lorne,__ now would be a good time to open fire,"_ came Colonel Caldwell's voice over the radio and Olivia was thrown back as the station she was working on suddenly shorted. She gasped as she hit the wall, the wind knocked out of her for a second. Shaking her head she got to her feet and ignored the burning sensation on her left palm. She knew her hand was burned, but she had a job to do, so she went back to it.

"Yes, sir. I was just thinking the same thing. I gave the order, but nothing happened. Zelenka!" Lorne exclaimed and the Czech doctor threw up his hands.

"I'm trying!" Radek exclaimed and Olivia moved over to help.

"Let me help," she said and Radek glanced at her before he returned to his work, with Olivia helping as much she could.

"We're having a little difficulty transferring power from shields to weapons," Lorne told Colonel Caldwell.

_"There's a hive bearing down on your position,"_ Caldwell said and Lorne sighed as the ship shook and sparks flew once more.

"Yes, sir, I see that," Lorne said as he stood. "Stand by." He moved over to Radek and Olivia. "Doc, you're killing us."

"Okay, we have it," Radek said as Olivia finished the sequence for him. "We have it!"

"Firing drones!" Lorne exclaimed and the ship shook even more as it took more hits, but Olivia swallowed hard as she watched the hive ship blow up. She just prayed that Ronon and Dr. McKay weren't on that ship.

"One more shot, Zelenka! That's all I'm asking!" Lorne shouted as Radek moved to another control panel. Olivia looked down and saw that they had practically no power. No power for shields and no power for weapons, they were just a floating target.

"I just cannot give you what I do not have!" Radek said.

"We've got too much damage, Major," Olivia shouted and Lorne looked at her. "There is no way we can gather enough power in time to fire again."

"We need to abandon ship!" Radek said as he moved away.

"Hey, Doc! Listen to me!" Lorne said as he grabbed for the panicking doctor, but Radek pulled his arm from him.

"We sacrificed our shield capability for that first salvo. This ship is going to blow any moment, Major!" Radek shouted as a large explosion rocked the ship.

"Colonel Caldwell, I'm afraid we've done everything we can on our end. We request immediate beam-out to Daedalus," Lorne shouted and Olivia grabbed her data pad with her good hand as she pressed her left hand to her chest just as she experienced a strange tingling sensation. She let out a sigh of relief when she found herself on the Daedalus, but the ship wasn't fairing much better. She stayed with Radek as he moved over to one of the consoles and she braced herself as the ship shook.

"Sorry, sir. We did our best," Lorne said as he moved next to Colonel Caldwell.

"Nothing to apologize for. Bring all rail guns to bear on the main dart bays. Hold fire till I give the order. Channel every ounce of power to the forward shield until then," Caldwell said.

"I have a contact, sir. A single Wraith ship, possibly a transport, just left the hive and is on a course for us. It's broadcasting a comm on our frequencies," the technician next to Radek said and she looked at Radek before she turned her eyes out the bridge windows.

"What the hell do they want?" Caldwell asked.

"Maybe they want to surrender," Radek suggested and Olivia pushed away the smile that threatened to come.

"Not likely," Caldwell said quietly. "Let's hear it."

"This is Colonel John Sheppard, authentication code Alpha Seven Tango Three. Please respond," John's voice came over the radio and Olivia let her smile come as she stood up straight, still cradling her left hand to her chest.

"Open a channel," Caldwell said. "Colonel Sheppard, we'd written you off."

"Don't get all emotional on me now. Look, I've got McKay, Ronon, and Michael aboard a Wraith transport--," John said and Olivia's smile grew at the mention of Ronon's name.

"Michael?" Caldwell asked alarmed.

"Yes, sir, and he's got a plan you'll like, but it probably won't be long before they start shooting at us," John said.

"The hive just opened fire on the transport, sir," the technician said.

"Beam them directly to the bridge," Caldwell said and the three men and one Wraith were suddenly on the ship. Olivia wanted to run to Ronon, glad to see him alive and well, but she held herself back as Colonel Caldwell and John talked.

"Colonel," John said.

"Colonel. You said something about a plan?" Caldwell asked.

"I have disabled their jamming code," Michael said, "but it's only a matter of time before they realize."

"All you have to do is send over a nuke, "John said as he looked at Caldwell.

"We deployed all of our warheads in the first attack," Caldwell said.

"The hive is launching darts," the technician said.

"Open up on those bays, all batteries!" Caldwell shouted as he moved to his chair. Olivia braced herself as more explosions rocked the Daedalus. Electrical explosions filled the bridge and the ship shook violently. Olivia had to grasp the panel she stood in front of with both hands making her cry out in pain because of the burn on her left hand. "Report!"

"The plan worked, sir," the technician said. "The concentrated fire on the bays created a number of secondary explosions. They've stopped firing."

"Nice work, Colonel," John said with a grin.

"Fortunately, a draw is a win for our side. Ship status?" Caldwell asked. Olivia sighed as she stepped back, once again bringing her hand to her chest.

"Shields are completely depleted, and we're venting atmosphere," the technician said.

"Seal off all affected decks," Caldwell ordered.

"Yes, sir, but that last blast took out our life support, and the back-ups aren't responding. As of right now, we're shallow-breathing," he finished as he looked at Caldwell.

"Great," Olivia whispered quietly, thankful that no one heard her.

"Meaning?" Ronon asked.

"Meaning... that in a little under nine hours, we're all going to suffocate," Rodney said.

"Can we fix it?" Olivia asked and Rodney as well as John and Ronon looked at her in surprise.

"We can try," Radek said, breaking the sudden silence.

"Great, then let's get to work," she said as she turned lowering her left hand to her side and everyone moved into action; however, Olivia didn't get far before she was pulled away from Rodney and Radek as she followed them and the technician down the corridor and found herself in a storage room. "What the-?" she started but stopped when she was turned only to look up at Ronon.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice deep and laced with anything but happiness to see her.

"Helping, Ronon, that's what I'm doing here," Olivia said.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her firmly. "You should be back in Atlantis."

"I know I sound slightly mental, but I chose to come on this mission knowing full well that I was putting my life at risk. There is more going on than what I feel for you, and yes you were part of the reason I came on this mission," Olivia admitted and the heat in his eyes dimmed just a fraction. "When Teyla told me what happened, I knew you weren't lost and then when I found out what was going on . . . I had to do something. I couldn't just sit in Atlantis and wait, twiddling my thumbs." Ronon sighed before he took her hands into his, only to have her pull her hands away and cry out slightly, bringing her left hand to her chest. He frowned and grasped her left wrist.

"What happened?" he asked. Olivia shook her head as Ronon looked down at her hand then looked at her face.

"When the Orion was attacked, the panel I was working at shorted and I burnt my hand," she told him. "I haven't tended to it yet."

"We need to treat it and wrap it," he told her before he led her out of the storage room and down the bustling corridors.

"Ronon, there's no time," Olivia said as she pulled her wrist free from his grip. Ronon looked at her, a frown deep on his face.

"There's time. McKay and Zelenka have it under control for now," Ronon said and he took her wrist once more. Olivia sighed and allowed him to lead her to the infirmary where she would get her hand treated, and hopefully be able to get back to duty.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at a station on the bridge, reading through various damage reports trying to see if she could come up with anything. Her hand was bandaged and she had re head resting in her right hand as she tapped at the controls with her bandaged hand. It was nearly six hours since they began working and she was reading the reports for something to do, but things were getting fuzzy. 

Two hours earlier they had beamed the retro virus onto the hive ship, carrying out the plan they had set to do before they found out it was all a trick. The hive ship was their only key to survival as Rodney had pointed out, so, after Michael assured them he could fly the ship they beamed the virus over. Olivia took in a slow breath as the panel lights seemed to spin in front of her.

"Olivia," Ronon breathed as he practically fell onto the ground next to her. She looked down at him before she settled herself next to him. She picked up his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"Do you think it's going to work?" she asked quietly before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," he said quietly and she closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired," she said and Ronon nudged her slightly.

"Don't go to sleep, Olivia, not yet," he told her.

"I'm not, I'm just closing my eyes for a moment." Ronon sighed before he kissed the top of her head.

"Our CO2 levels... are getting dangerous, sir," the technician said slowly and Olivia opened her eyes.

"The gas has barely had a chance to run its course," Caldwell said turning his eyes to the technician. John slowly stood from his seat, gripping at it as he did so. Marines stood behind him, readying their weapons.

"We don't have much of a choice. We've got to go now," John said and Ronon started to pull away from Olivia. She looked at him, slightly confused until she realized that as part of John's team, Ronon had to go with him. She let him go, but remained where she sat, closing her eyes as she rested her head against the wall behind her. She felt so tired; she didn't even have the energy to say good luck to Ronon or the others. Soon, Olivia found herself drifting off to sleep, welcoming the darkness as it took over her exhausted mind.

* * *

Slowly, Olivia woke from her deep sleep to the noises of quiet voices and movement in the distance. A rough hand that Olivia knew all too well was clamped on her right hand, and a soft beeping sound was just above her head somewhere. 

"Is she going to be alright, doc?" John's voice asked and Olivia struggled to wake up more so she could open her eyes. She still felt a little foggy, but she was awake, she just couldn't get her eyes open.

"It's hard to say, Colonel," came Carson's voice and Olivia was even more confused. Carson was back in Atlantis and she was aboard the Daedalus, at least she had been. She didn't know what was going on and she continued to try and wake up. "It appears as though she's slipped into a mild coma, undoubtedly due to the prolonged period of limited oxygen."

_"What?"_ she thought. _"I'm not in a coma, I'm awake! I just . . . can't get my eyes open."_

"We're fine, the others are fine; why did it affect her like this?" Ronon's heavy voice asked. He was upset, she could tell, and it was because of her. She tried to squeeze his hand, but found she couldn't even get her fingers to move no matter how hard she tried.

_"What is going on?"_ she demanded, but knew no one could hear her.

"Dr. Gray suffers from a mild form of asthma," Carson explained. "It doesn't require the use of an inhaler, but breathing can be more difficult for her than the average person at times."

"Sometimes she has a hard time breathing," John clarified; obviously Ronon had given a look that he didn't know what Carson was talking about.

"She's breathing fine now," Ronon said agitated that he wasn't getting an answer he wanted.

"She was on the Daedalus too long before she beamed onto the hive ship," Carson said. "The medic aboard the Daedalus said her oxygen levels were terminal when she was beamed aboard the hive ship. Her brain scans are normal, but the activity is limited. She's in a coma, lad, and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do until she wakes up." Olivia heard Carson walk away and she felt like screaming out that she could hear them and that she was fine, but she couldn't.

"Look, Ronon, I can radio Elizabeth and see if she'll give you a few more days leave," John said and Ronon's grip on Olivia's hand tightened.

"No, we've got a lot to do," Ronon let go of her hand and she heard his heavy footfalls walk away from her bed.

"Carson's got the best medical team in two galaxies, and he gave them the instruction to radio him with any change in her condition," John said and she heard Ronon sigh.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he said and John and Ronon left.

_"I've got to wake up,"_ Olivia thought. _"Come on, come on; open your eyes!"_ Olivia mentally sighed. She felt as though she was in prison, a dark and vast prison that she couldn't escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you. It took forever for me to get my internet access up and running again. Anyway, this chapter is nice and long to make up for the wait. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

The room around her had been so quiet. For several days the only sounds that she heard when she came to was the quiet beeping of the monitors above her head or the quiet whispers of staff moving about. Ronon hadn't come back to her bedside and she knew something was happening, but what it was she truly didn't know. Olivia felt as though she was going to go crazy. No matter what she did, she couldn't get herself to wake up.

"How you doing today?" a soft voice asked. She knew the voice. It belonged to the nurse that checked on her every day, her name was Helen, and she always chatted away about nothing in particular. Olivia mentally sighed as she suddenly felt very tired. Helen's voice seemed to get further and further away and slowly Olivia lost herself in darkness.

* * *

"It's been almost two months," Carson said as he sat in the briefing room with Elizabeth and John. "There is little that I can do for her that doctors on Earth can't do." 

"We can't just ship her back," John said as he raised his hand and gestured with a wave.

"We don't have a choice in the matter," Elizabeth said and John looked at her with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" John asked and Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at her clasped hands and then looked at John.

"The SGC has sent orders that once the repairs to the Daedalus are complete, Dr. Gray is to be brought back to Earth," Elizabeth said and John's frown only deepened. "Since the repairs are completed, Carson will be working with the doctors aboard the Daedalus to ensure her safe return to Earth tomorrow aboard the Daedalus."

"You can't be serious," John said before he stood and looked at Elizabeth anger coursing through him. "She has no one back on Earth and Ronon is still recovering from what happened to him on Sateda. Since he was put on leave, he's been in the infirmary everyday with her; you think sending her back is going to help him any?"

"It's out of my hands, John," Elizabeth said as she too stood from her seat. "If I had my way, Olivia would remain here; and I know she has no one back on Earth, but there is nothing I can do." Elizabeth stalked out of the briefing room and across the gate room to her office. John sighed and looked at Carson.

"There really isn't anything you can do to help her get better?" John asked the good doctor and Carson sighed.

"Believe me, lad, if I could; I would," Carson said honestly. "I've got to meet with Dr. Brenner from the Daedalus." John nodded and Carson left with John following. John really didn't know how he was going to tell Ronon that Olivia was leaving Atlantis. Hell, he didn't even want to be the guy to tell him; but he had to. He was his friend after all.

John walked into the infirmary and found Ronon, sitting next to Olivia's bed, his hand holding onto hers. A bandage was still set on his forehead from an injury he received while fighting the Wraith on Sateda and he looked like he was ready to fall over in his chair, but John knew Ronon wasn't going anywhere.

"How's she doing?" John asked as he walked up next to Ronon.

"The same," Ronon said gruffly, his eyes never leaving Olivia's seemingly lifeless form.

"Listen, man, there's something I gotta tell ya," John said and Ronon looked up at him.

"What?" Ronon asked and John sighed before he took a deep breath.

"The big guys back on Earth . . . well, they've ordered Elizabeth to send Olivia to Earth aboard the Daedalus," John said and Ronon frowned as he stood, letting go of Olivia's hand.

"What?" Ronon asked his voice dangerously low and John held up his hands.

"Don't kill the messenger, man," John said. "I tried to get her to rethink the situation, but she's got no choice; when the Daedalus leaves Atlantis tomorrow, Olivia's going to be on board."

"They can't do that!" Ronon yelled, startling everyone in the infirmary. John sighed and looked around, with a forced smile before he looked back at Ronon. "They can't just ship her off like that."

"Those are practically the same words I used, but they can," John said. "She's under contract with the SGC to perform her duties. Obviously, she can't perform them in a coma; so, she's no use to them here."

"Sheppard, I don't care about any of that," Ronon growled.

"I know," John said quietly. Ronon turned and looked at Olivia's pale face before he shoved past John and left the infirmary, his heavy footfalls echoed off the walls. John sighed yet again before he moved to Olivia's bedside and looked down at her. "Look, I don't know if you can hear me . . . but you need to wake up; and the sooner the better. Not just for Ronon, but for the rest of us too." When Olivia didn't so much as flutter an eyelid, John turned and walked out of the infirmary.

"John?" Teyla asked as she quickly caught the lieutenant colonel as he made his way down the corridor. "What is going on?"

"Why? What happened?" John asked worried that Ronon had done something.

"I heard several other people talking about how Olivia is going to be sent back to Earth because of her state," Teyla said, a deep sadness in her dark eyes. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," John said slowly. Teyla sighed before she looked down at the floor and the returned her eyes to John.

"How has Ronon taken the news?" Teyla asked quietly.

"Not well," John said.

"I think it might be best to leave him be for time," Teyla said. "Ronon is not one for comfort.

"You're right, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid," John said and Teyla nodded as the two of them walked away, talking quietly as they did so.

* * *

It was late, and the corridors of Atlantis were quiet as Ronon made his way to the infirmary. The night nurse and doctor simply glanced at him before they continued about their duties and moved away; so Ronon could have a private moment with Olivia. Ronon sighed as he rounded the privacy screen they had put up around her and once again pulled a chair up to her bed and took her hand into his. 

He had argued, yelled, and carried on with Elizabeth all afternoon. Nothing he threatened or promised to happen worked. Elizabeth simply let him yell and throw a glass vase against the wall before she calmly told him she was sorry and that the matter was out of her control. Now, Ronon felt out of control. Part of him wanted to kill something, part of him wanted to shake Olivia until she woke up, and part of him wanted to cry.

"Damn it, Olivia, wake up," Ronon said roughly as he squeezed her hand tightly before he lowered his forehead to their joined hands. Ronon felt tears threatening and he held them back. He had only cried twice in his life and he wasn't about to do it again. However, the harder he fought them, the harder they fought to fall.

He lifted his head and stood slightly. He leaned down and hesitantly placed a soft kiss upon her lips as a single tear fell and landed with a small splash on Olivia's cheek. He looked down at her and when she didn't stir, he gave up. She was never going to wake up. Ronon sighed and pulled away from her, letting her hand fall onto the bed. He sniffed and slowly started to walk away from her and out of the infirmary. He had lost her, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

* * *

Olivia felt a rush of cool air wash over her and a dampness on her cheek. She sighed quietly and slowly opened her eyes. The lights were bright around her, but it took her only moments to realize where she was and that she could open her eyes. Olivia struggled to sit up but she let out a strangled cry as her muscles protested and she fell back onto the bed. She whimpered as the room spun and raised her hands to her forehead. 

"Dr Gray!" an excited voice called and her hands were pulled away from her face. Olivia blinked a few more times as the smiling face of Dr. Larson, the night doctor in the infirmary. The blonde woman quickly went to work, checking Olivia over and Olivia sighed quietly.

"What-," she started but stopped when her voice croaked unpleasantly and she raised her hand to her throat. Just as quickly as the woman appeared, a cup of cold water was in Olivia's hand. Olivia took the glass and took a slow deep drink from the cup thankful for it. "Thanks," she whispered. Her voice still sounded strangled but it didn't hurt to speak.

"Do you know where you are?" Dr. Larson asked and Olivia licked her dry lips.

"The infirmary, in Atlantis," she said and Dr. Larson smiled. "How long . . . have . . .," she trailed off, but Dr. Larson knew what she wanted to know.

"Seven weeks," Dr. Larson told her and Olivia frowned. She figured they would have sent her back to Earth by then. Dr. Larson seemed to follow her thoughts as she finished checking Olivia over. "You were scheduled to go back to Earth aboard the Daedalus tomorrow morning. However, I don't think that Dr. Weir will allow you to leave now. Sara," Dr. Larson said to the nurse and the young woman smiled as she looked up at Dr. Larson. "Radio Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir, please, and let them know Dr. Gray is awake." Olivia smiled up at Dr. Larson, however, only two things were on her mind; what exactly happened the last two months of her life and finding Ronon.

* * *

About an hour later, Olivia was surrounded by the sleepy but smiling faces of Dr. Weir, Carson, Teyla, John, and even Rodney. His appearance shocked her the most though. "I didn't expect all of you to come now," Olivia said when Carson finished his examination. He trusted Dr. Larson to the fullest degree, but he just wanted to make sure everything was working as it should. 

"Carson and I were to be notified when you woke; the others just wanted to make sure you're okay," Dr. Weir said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked as she put a gentle hand on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled at her and sighed quietly.

"A little confused and oddly enough tired, but I'm okay otherwise," Olivia told her honestly. She looked from Teyla and looked at everyone before her smile fell from her face. "Has anyone seen Ronon?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too eager.

"I radioed him and checked his quarters, but I couldn't find him," John said. "I wanted to check on ya before I went looking for him." Olivia frowned and thought a moment before she looked back at John.

"You don't have to look; I think I know where he is," Olivia said.

"Where?" John asked.

"Try my quarters," Olivia said. "I can't help feeling that you'll find him there." John nodded and turned and quickly rushed out of the infirmary. Olivia looked at Dr. Weir and took a deep breath. "Dr. Larson said that I was to be sent back to Earth aboard the Daedalus tomorrow. Do I still have to leave?"

"I'll have a talk with the SGC, inform them of your present condition; but believe me when I say that I will do all I can to ensure that you remain a part of my team," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Weir," Olivia said before she yawned and quickly covered her mouth. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she finished.

"I think I do," Dr. Weir said as she met Olivia's gaze. Olivia smiled and nodded her head before she yawned yet again.

"Your body's been through a lot and I'm surprised your readings are as good as they are. You're a gem, love, to come through like you have," Carson said and Olivia felt a sudden rush of relief knowing that everything seemed to be in working order. "I think it's best she get some rest though." Rodney scoffed.

"Rest? She just woke from a two month coma, you think she hasn't had enough sleep?" Rodney quipped and Olivia couldn't stop the laugh that escaped and Rodney looked at her with a perplexed expression. She cleared her throat and pushed down the smile.

"Sorry, it's just good to know at least one thing has stayed the same," she said.

"What?" Rodney asked and Olivia grinned and shook her head before the others chuckled. "What am I not . . . oh, very funny. Make Rodney the butt of yet another joke." He turned and started to leave, but Olivia called out to him.

"Dr. McKay," Olivia said and he stopped and turned around. He gave her a look that clearly said he didn't have the slightest clue why he even got out bed. She tilted her head and smiled. "I'm glad you're still the same." He raised his eyebrows before he smiled, nodded his head, and walked out of the infirmary. It was only a few more minutes before Carson went off with Dr. Larson, looking over the readings he took of Olivia; and Dr. Weir had excused herself leaving Olivia alone with Teyla. "Teyla," Olivia said and Teyla looked at Olivia. "What exactly happened?"

"A lot has happened," Teyla said softly, "but I think Dr. Beckett is right. You should rest and I can tell you everything in the morning."

"Fine, but tell me one thing," Olivia said. "How has Ronon been?" she asked and Teyla sighed quietly as she covered Olivia's hand that laid on the bed.

"Troubled, not only because of your condition, but because of many things the last few weeks," Teyla said. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Rest, Olivia, you will need it if John finds Ronon soon." Olivia nodded before she slowly drifted off to sleep. Teyla sighed quietly and left Olivia to rest. She was thankful that Olivia was awake and she was hopeful that now that Olivia seemed to be on the mend, that Ronon would be able heal more quickly from his experiences on Sateda.

* * *

John opened the door to Olivia's quarters and just as the good doctor said, Ronon was there sitting on her bed with his back to the door. "Ronon, I've been looking for you," John said and Ronon lifted his head and looked straight ahead. 

"Go away," Ronon said deeply.

"You'll like what I have to say this time," John said as he walked around the bed and stood off to Ronon's left. Ronon looked at him, his eyes narrowed, and John was surprised to see the hint of tears on his face. "Hey, you okay man?" John asked concerned for his friend.

"Go away, Sheppard," Ronon said as he looked away from John and down at a picture frame in his hands. John stepped forward and looked down to see the photo in the frame was of Olivia and an older guy John assumed to be her father, smiling brightly for the camera.

"Ronon, she's awake," John said as he turned his light eyes up to his friend.

"What?" Ronon asked, not believing a word John just said.

"She's awake," John said again, a little more firmly than before.

"Right," Ronon said sarcastically as he stood and tossed the picture frame on the bed and looked at John.

"She is, Ronon, and if you don't believe me I'll take you to the infirmary myself and show you," John said. "Come on." John turned and walked to the door before he opened it and paused waiting for Ronon to follow. Begrudgingly Ronon followed knowing full well that the second he walked back into the infirmary he was going to find Olivia lying helpless on that damn bed, her hair fanned out around her and longer than it had been before and her face pale and cheeks slightly sunken because she had lost weight. He was tired of seeing her that way, tired of being able to touch her but not to hear her voice or her laugh.

He blindly followed John down the empty corridor to the transporter and then down the corridor to the infirmary. The room was silent and Ronon stopped at the door when he saw Olivia lying there, her eyes still closed. John kept walking and Ronon just got angrier.

"She's not awake," Ronon said loudly and John stopped. He turned around and looked at Ronon with a frown. "You lied Sheppard," Ronon said as he walked closer to John. A soft rustle met his ears, but he kept his narrowed eyes on John. "You lied," Ronon said softer.

"Ronon?" a tired and weak voice asked and Ronon's eyes moved over John's shoulder and he felt frozen as Olivia's eyes were open and she was propped up on her left elbow, smiling softly at him. Her dark orbs were settled on him and weren't leaving him and Ronon thought for sure he was seeing things until he heard her giggle quietly. "Are you just going to stare at me?" she teased and Ronon quickly closed the distance between them, scooping her up into his arm and nearly crushing her to him.

Olivia let out a startled gasp as pain ripped through her, but she clung to him as tightly as her weak muscles would allow. She heard him sniffle, but she didn't say anything; she just let him hold her. It felt good to have him hold her again, even though every muscle in her body was screaming. It was obvious to her that he needed the embrace just as much as she needed him.

"I may be many things, but I'm not a liar . . . well to my friends anyway," John said before he turned and left the infirmary, a small smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

**PLEASE NOTE:** There are adult themes in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

The weeks slowly ticked by and Olivia was regaining her strength thanks to Ronon feeding her enough for nearly three people as often as his duties allowed and thanks to the physical therapy Carson insisted she have to regain her muscle strength. As week nine since she woke up slowly came to a close, Olivia was walking back to her quarters with Ronon at her side. She was nearly 100 and she had just started working again; in truth she was never happier to be working.

"Ronon, I'm sure I can make it back to my room on my own," Olivia said when Ronon put his arm around her shoulders to help guide her through the bustling corridors. Ronon grinned, but kept his eyes on their path ahead. He was walking her from her therapy session with the nurse, Helen, and he refused to let her go alone. He didn't say anything in response to her statement as they walked, and Olivia sighed quietly as they neared her door.

She opened it and slipped away from Ronon as she walked to her bed and sighed as she sank down onto the mattress. Ronon followed her into the room, the door closing behind him. He walked over and ran his fingers down her cheek and she smiled at him. During the last nine weeks, Ronon had rarely left her side and only did so when his duties and more recently her duties required him to; and during their time together Olivia came to the realization that she was in love with him, but she hadn't told him.

She was too afraid, and the fact that he hadn't even tried to kiss her since she woke wasn't much encouragement for her to come out and admit her feelings. When she tried to kiss him that first night in the infirmary, Ronon stopped her and told her that she was recovering and he didn't want to hurt her, but she felt that something more was bothering him. When Teyla told her about what happened on Ronon's home planet and she knew that there were things about him she would never fully understand. She also had a feeling that some things that happened while he was there, changed him slightly; but she knew that nothing would ever change him completely.

As Ronon sat down next to her she looked at her hands and twisted her ring on her right hand. The ring her father had given her had been loose since she woke from her coma. She had lost nearly twenty-five pounds and thought that she looked better than she had before but Ronon disagreed. He told her he liked her the way she was before and was making sure that she ate. She loved him all the more for that.

"So, how do you think the intergalactic bridge is coming along?" she asked as she looked at him and broke the silence they had settled in for a moment. He shrugged and shook his head before he sighed and leaned back on the bed, resting his weight on his hands.

"You know I don't get half of that stuff," he said and Olivia laughed quietly as she shifted so she was lying back on her elbow and facing Ronon.

"You would get it if someone explained it to you," she said and he looked at her slightly lower form. "But you're not patient enough to sit and listen to it being explained."

"McKay tries, but gives up after a second," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Rodney's not the most helpful when it comes to explaining exactly how something works when the person he's explaining it to doesn't fully understand the subject," she said. "Hell, even I have a hard enough time trying to figure a lot of that stuff out and I've expanded my studies and researches over the last six years just to get a basic understanding of astrophysics."

"I barely understood what _you_ just said." Ronon smiled and Olivia laughed before she moved closer and pressed her face in his shoulder. Ronon laughed right along with her before he laid down completely and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. As their laughter quieted, Olivia sighed and rested her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. They remained that way until Ronon was paged to the gate room, but before he left Ronon placed a kiss on Olivia's temple and she sighed before she took off her shoes and settled in her bed for a quick nap. She was suddenly very tired. It had been a long day in her lap and then with therapy she was exhausted; and a nap sounded like heaven.

* * *

"They were battle-scarred and already well on their way to Earth when their hyperdrive finally gave out on them. They decided it was best to continue forward than go back," Dr. Weir explained to Ronon and Teyla as she told them of the ship of Ancients the Daedalus team had encountered during their test run of the new intergalactic bridge. 

"And how many survivors?" Ronon asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the Atlantian leader's office.

"Just over a hundred," Dr. Weir said and Ronon nodded his head.

"Word has already begun to spread amongst my people. They believe this return was foretold, that it marks the turning in the tide in the war against the Wraith," Teyla said with a smile on her face. Dr. Weir sighed quietly as she pushed back her chair and stood.

"Well, I don't know about that," Dr. Weir said with a small smile before Chuck interrupted.

"Dr. Weir!" he exclaimed and the three of them walked from her office and into the control room. "The Daedalus is ready to beam down our people and the Ancient delegation." She smiled at Chuck and nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said and Ronon and Teyla quickly followed her down the stairs and into the main room. They walked towards the gate just as the delegation was beamed in front of the gate. They stopped before the group and Dr. Weir smiled kindly at the woman that stood next to John.

"Dr. Weir, Ronon, Teyla... This is Helia captain of the Ancient ship Tria," John said and Dr. Weir took a deep breath, her nerves jumbled at actually meeting a true Ancient.

"It's an honor to meet you," Dr. Weir said and Helia nodded her head.

"Thank you. From what I'm told, you've done a remarkable job preserving our city," Helia said, her tone slightly stiff, but kind.

"We did what we could with what we had," Dr. Weir said and Helia nodded again before she looked pointedly at Dr. Weir.

"I need to speak to the leader of your people," she said and Dr. Weir looked at John before she looked at Helia once more.

"I'm in charge of the Atlantis expedition," Dr. Weir said and Helia shook her head.

"You misunderstand me, Dr. Weir," Helia said. "I need to talk to the one who can speak for all the people of Earth." Dr. Weir frowned but nodded her head as she shifted her footing.

"That can certainly be arranged... but may I ask why?" Helia stepped forward and suddenly a small control panel rose from the floor. Everyone took a step back and frowned as she stepped to the panel.

"What is that? How come I've never seen that?" Rodney asked confused, just like the rest of the team.

"Excuse me. What's going on?" Dr. Weir asked as she took a step closer to Helia just as the woman finished what she was doing. Helia looked up at her.

"Thank you for all that you've done, Dr. Weir," Helia said with a slight pause, "but your guardianship of this city is no longer necessary. The city is now under my control." Ronon lowered his arms and looked at Teyla, who looked just as surprised as everyone else. As he turned his eyes to Helia, he had a feeling that things were never going to be the same.

* * *

Olivia tucked the last of her things into yet another box and she felt as though her whole world was coming to an end. In less than twelve hours she was going to be stepping through the gate and she would never see Teyla or Ronon ever again. She wanted nothing more than to go to the Ancient leader woman and give her a piece of her mind, but in a way she understood why they were being forced to leave. 

To the Ancients they were strangers that had moved into their home and were no longer welcome. Her door chimed and she sniffed as she rubbed at her tired eyes and moved to the door. Olivia opened it only to be surprised by Ronon standing on the other side.

"Ronon," she said quietly before she quickly turned around as the tears welled up even more and she couldn't hold them back. Ronon stepped in her room and put his hands on her upper arms. His touch elicited a quiet sob from Olivia and she quickly turned and buried her face in his chest. He sniffed and cleared his throat as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay," he said and Olivia laughed bitterly as she raised her head and looked up at him. Ronon felt his own eyes well up at the pure pained expression on her face.

"It's not going to be okay," she said. "I'm never going to see you ever again. I'm going to be millions of light-years away."

"Then stay with me," he said and Olivia rolled her eyes as she pushed away from him and wiped at her face.

"Yeah, the SGC will allow that won't they?" she asked and Ronon sighed. He didn't like the feeling that settled in his chest. It was the same feeling he had when Olivia was in that coma and he knew there was nothing he could do to get rid of it. "And you won't come with me," she whispered, her back to him. He walked over to her and stood close to her, but didn't touch her.

"I can't," he whispered back and Olivia closed her eyes tightly as she nodded her head. "Olivia," he said gently as he turned her around to face him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He held her face in his hands and simply looked at her before he slowly lowered his face to hers and captured her lips.

Olivia wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss, placing everything she felt for him in that one kiss. His hands moved down her arms and then wrapped around her waist before he pulled her body flush against his. Olivia moaned against his lips and pulled away slightly, but remained pressed against him. His lips hovered just above her and they looked at each other. Olivia stepped back and pulled him with her. She stopped at the edge of the bed and tugged at his shirt; but he stopped her by wrapping his hands around her wrists, stilling her movements

"What are you doing?" Ronon asked. His voice was deep and hoarse, and Olivia licked her lips as she looked up at him.

"Making a memory," she whispered. "Ronon, I need you, please don't say no." Ronon leaned into her and kissed her; he needed her just as much as she needed him and there was no way he would even imagine saying no to her. Olivia pulled Ronon's shirt up and he helped her ride him of the garment before he slowly helped her from her clothes. His lips assaulted her neck as they fell onto the bed, Olivia in only her underclothes and Ronon dressed only in his pants.

Olivia felt on fire as his hands touched her in ways she had never been touched before and she moaned loudly as his lips continued their way down her neck and shoulders. Olivia sat up and Ronon moved to his knees. He raised his hand to her hair and pulled her thick curls free from their binding and buried his fingers in her hair while she unhooked her bra. He tilted her head back as the lace material loosened. He kissed her and her body shook as pulled her bra from her body with his free hand.

Ronon pushed Olivia back down on the bed and enjoyed the soft sighs he elicited from her as he touched and explored her. He memorized every curve, every inch of her soft tender flesh, every spot that made her shiver, and every spot that made her moan. It had been so long since he had been with a woman, but he knew that his time with Olivia was limited and he wanted to make it last as long as he could. It seemed like hours passed, and Olivia was putty in Ronon's hands.

"Ronon," she whimpered and pulled at his hips, bringing his bare body closer to hers. Her dark eyes met his and he knew what she wanted . . . what she needed; and he happily obliged. He moved slow, allowing her body to accept the intrusion; and as he sheathed himself within her she let out a startled gasp. The pain seemed to last only a second, but as they moved together Ronon would hear her small whimpers of pain and slow his movements only to have her encourage him on. Ronon growled quietly as his body demanded more, he fought it savor the feel of her; but she wrapped her legs around him tightly. "Oh, Ronon, oh," she whispered and he couldn't hold back anymore and took her as he longed to.

* * *

As morning came, Olivia showered and moved a little slower than normal; but she knew people would assume she was experiencing more muscle spasms. She grabbed her duffle bag and put on her glasses. She had said a private good bye to Ronon that morning so she wouldn't break down when she said good bye to him in the gate room. Olivia took a deep breath and walked out into the corridor one last time. The walk to the gate room seemed to take less time than normal and before she even knew it she was in the gate room. John, Rodney, Dr. Weir and were standing before the active gate with Teyla and Ronon. Olivia walked over to the group and John looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Dr. Gray," John said surprised. "I thought you had already gone through."

"Not yet," Olivia whispered as she looked at Teyla and then slowly turned her eyes to Ronon. He met her gaze and smiled a forced smile.

"You have been good friends to all the people of this galaxy," Teyla said as she looked at all them and John stepped forward. He pressed his forehead to Teyla's and Olivia swallowed hard as more tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. "Farewell," Teyla said to them and Olivia rushed over to Ronon. She embraced him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'll never forget you, ever," she whispered and his grip tightened on her. "I love you, Ronon." She pulled back and looked up at him. Her tears made him a little blurry but she could see the surprise on his face.

"Dr. Gray," Dr. Weir said. "We must leave now." Olivia nodded and gave him a teary eyed smile.

"Good bye," she whispered before she quickly turned around and rushed towards the gate. She didn't look back as she stepped through the wormhole and as she was swept away to Earth, she knew her life would never be the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you very much for your reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Oh, and Happy Holidays to you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

The last five weeks of Olivia's life left the young doctor feeling emptier than she felt the day her father died. As she sat in her lab reading through half hazardly written reports from a member of Colonel Sheppard's team, her stomach suddenly turned. She stood quickly and rushed pass her assistant, Emily. "Dr. Gray?" Emily asked, but Olivia ran down the corridor to the restroom. She ran into a stall and threw up her breakfast from just a few hours before.

She sighed and flushed the toilet before she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped at her mouth. Her stomach swirled and she took a deep breath as she rested her head in her hand.

"Dr. Gray?" a tentative voice asked and Olivia raised her head.

"I'm okay, Emily," she said as she stood from the floor and walked out of the stall. The young woman looked at her uncertainly.

"I think you should go to the infirmary," Emily said and Olivia walked over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out with cool water before she splashed some on her face. Emily held out her glasses to her and Olivia forced a smile.

"Thanks, Emily, I think I will go," she said before she slid her glasses back on her face. "Can you manage until I get back?" Emily nodded her head.

"I'll be just fine," she said and Olivia sighed as she looked at her reflection. "I'll see you when you get back." Olivia nodded and Emily left the restroom while Olivia continued to scrutinize her face. She had lost the little weight she had gained back while she had been recovering and she looked haggard. Sighing once again, she put her hand on her stomach and slowly made her way to the base infirmary hoping that Carson was on duty because he was really the only medical doctor she trusted.

* * *

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Carson asked as he started checking her over. 

"My stomach's been upset lately, but today was the first time I threw up," she told him honestly. "I thought it was just anxiety and the fact that I haven't been getting much sleep since we got back." Carson sighed quietly as he looked at her pointedly.

"I know that you're missing a certain lad, Olivia," Carson said and Olivia frowned as she looked down at her hands. "But you've got to take care of yourself. There's no point in making yourself sick."

"I'm not trying to make myself sick," Olivia said as she met Carson's gaze. "The last two weeks my body has been anything but cooperating and I haven't the slightest clue why." Something lit Carson's eyes and he turned and picked up a clip board.

"I'm going to run a few tests and I want you to lay back for a time until I get the results," he said. "I just want to make sure you haven't caught something."

An hour later, Olivia was still sitting in the infirmary waiting for the results of the tests Carson ordered to come in. She stood from the bed when she saw Carson walking towards her and she pushed her glasses up into her hair. He looked both happy and worried, so, she didn't know if the news he had for her was good or bad.

"I found something in your test results, Olivia," Carson said and Olivia swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "Whether or not it is a good thing, is up to you."

"What?" she asked confused by Carson's last statement. "What do you mean it's up to me if it's good or not?"

"You're pregnant," he stated and Olivia felt like all the air was pushed out of her lungs. The room spun for a second and the next thing she knew was darkness.

* * *

"I'm pregnant," Olivia said to Carson after she came to. Her little fainting spell surprised Carson, but he settled her onto a bed and when she woke up a few minutes later, she had yet to say much else except for 'I'm pregnant.' 

"That you are, love," Carson said with a small smile. "I don't suppose you want to share who the father of your impending bundle is."

"You have to ask that question?" Olivia asked as she turned her dark eyes to him and sat up. Carson cleared his throat and shook his head knowing full well the father was undoubtably Ronon.

"I guess not," he said quietly.

"How, I mean I know _how_, but we only . . .," she trailed off as a blush heated her cheeks. "Twice, the night before . . ." Olivia sighed and put her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

"If you're not ready there are alternative measures that-"

"No," Olivia said as she raised her head and looked up at him. "It's not that I'm not ready, it's just . . . he's never going to know. I mean I could send a secure message, but . . . how would you feel if you received a message telling you that you were about to be a father and you couldn't be there for your child?"

"Less than thrilled," Carson said and Olivia shook her head.

"Carson, I don't know what I'm going to do," Olivia said and he stepped closer to her.

"You've got time, Olivia," he said. She nodded her head before she stood and embraced him.

"Thanks Carson," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he said as he returned her embrace. She pulled back and looked up at him, her dark eyes pleading.

"Do you think you can keep this a secret? For now anyway," she said and Carson nodded.

"Aye, that I can do," he said and she smiled. "However, you need to eat better than you have been and get some sleep." Olivia nodded her head. "I mean it, lass, there's no point in endangering both your lives."

"Okay, Carson," she said before she hugged him once more time and left the infirmary. She put her hand on her lower stomach and took a deep breath as she walked down the corridors of the SGC. She was going to raise her and Ronon's child alone, that part she could handle; but what killed her was what she had expressed to Carson. Ronon was going to be a father and he was never going to even know of his child.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me along with you guys," Olivia said as she walked to John's car with John and Rodney. John looked at her with a smile before he put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Hey, you're part of the team, Olivia," John said. "And besides, you need some new scenery. You're always locked up in that lab anymore." Olivia laughed quietly as she climbed into the backseat of John's car and John climbed in behind the wheel and Rodney into the front passenger seat. They started the drive to the restaurant when the silence was getting to Olivia.

"So, how are things at Area 51, Rodney?" she asked and Rodney glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine," he said and Olivia sighed quietly when the conversation died. She looked out the window as the city lights shined through the glass as John drove to the restaurant where Carson and Elizabeth were waiting for them.

The last week was like blur to Olivia. Between work and the million of thoughts that raced through her mind, she didn't have much time to breathe, so, she was thankful to John for inviting her to dinner with them. After greeting Elizabeth and Carson the five of them settled in for dinner and conversation. Their meal was coming to a close, but the conversation continued on.

"You should call her," John said to Carson and Carson looked at him slightly confused.

"Who? Cadman?" Carson asked and Olivia smiled as she took a bite of her pie. Her appetite had made a comeback ever since Carson told her about the baby; she wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself properly for the sake of her child.

"You guys did make a cute couple," Elizabeth said and Olivia quickly swallowed her food.

"And I thought you two fit well together, I mean, your personalities complimented each other," Olivia said with a small smile. Carson shrugged while the others sent well hidden sympathetic glances her way.

"It didn't work out. It may have something to do with our first kiss being through Rodney," Carson said as he looked to Rodney and Olivia chuckled quietly before she drank her water.

"Oh, I thought we made a solemn vow never to speak of that again," Rodney said as he made a disgusted face as though the thought still haunted him. Carson chuckled while the rest of the table laughed openly.

"I remember no such thing," Carson said and Olivia grinned.

"You know what?" Elizabeth asked as she put her napkin on the table. "It's getting late."

"Since when do you sleep?" John asked as he looked at Elizabeth with a frown.

"Mm, since I got back. I've had a lot of catching up to do. But it's been lovely seeing all of you again," Elizabeth said before she looked at Carson. "Thank you for getting me out."

"We should thank you. You're taking us to dinner, right?" John asked and Elizabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a true smile coming to her face; Olivia noted it was the first one of the evening.

"Cheeky," she said before her phone, followed by John's and Rodney's phone started ringing. Olivia's soon followed and she quickly grabbed the small silver device from her purse.

"Sheppard," John said.

"McKay," Rodney said.

"Hello?" Elizabeth and Olivia chimed at the same time and Carson patted his pockets.

"I didn't bring my bloody cell phone with me. What's happening?" Carson asked and Olivia frowned as a somewhat familiar voice began speaking on the other end.

_"Dr. Gray, General Landry is requesting your presence at __Stargate__ Command immediately,"_ he said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," she said before she hung up the phone and looked at John. "Do you think you could give me a ride back to the SGC?" she asked.

"I'm heading there myself," John said as he stood.

"That's where we're all going it seems," Elizabeth said as she too stood. Carson and Rodney followed and after paying the bill the five of them quickly made their way to the SGC; and all wondering just what was going on.

* * *

"We got this data burst about 20 minutes ago," General Landry said as he turned on a screen and a snowy image of General Jack O'Neil appeared on the screen. Explosions were going off behind him and Olivia sat up straighter in her seat. 

_"Atlantis is under attack from Replicators. Somehow, they've figured out how to overwrite their programming. The Ancients were taken off-guard and have lost most of the city already. Request immediate evacuation!"_ General O'Neil said.

_"They're coming!"_ exclaimed Richard Woosley from behind General O'Neil before the screen went black.

"They never made it to the gate," General Landry said and Olivia looked at Rodney. The astrophysicist looked guilty as sin, but Olivia knew that it wasn't just Rodney's fault the Replicators were able to attack the city. "I was informed they had a law written into their base code that made it impossible for them to harm the Ancients. How the hell did this happen?"

"I-," Rodney started and everyone looked at him. "It is...remotely possible that in trying to rewrite Niam's base code I, uh... we may have opened the door for them to make other changes." General Landry looked at Rodney with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You did this?" Landry asked.

"At the time, we thought it was the only possible way to save the city," Elizabeth said and General Landry looked at her with the same look on his face.

"How it happened doesn't matter. They may have changed it on their own. The question is... how do we fix it?" John asked.

"That's why I called you in," General Landry said. "I have my orders. The Daedalus is already on the way. Now, what I need from you is... what's the best way to get a nuke past the shield?"

"What?" Olivia asked voicing everyone's shock at the question.

"Well, I have no idea," Carson said as he shook his head.

"I didn't call you in, Doctor," General Landry said and Carson sighed as he looked down at the table. Olivia patted Carson's arm and he looked at her with a small smile before he and Olivia looked back ato General Landry.

"You're going to use nuclear weapons on Atlantis?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's the gateway to Earth," Landry said simply and Olivia shook her head, but Rodney beat her to what she was about to say.

"And we have an iris," Rodney said.

"Yes, we do, but thanks to your intergalactic gate bridge, all they have to do is rewrite your macro, and they can come out anywhere in the Milky Way," Landry said and Olivia nodded her head. He was right, and there was little doubt in Olivia's mind that the Replicators wouldn't be able to do just that.

"Yeah, but those macros are very complicated-," Rodney started but the General interrupted.

"They are very complicated, Dr. McKay," General Landry said. "They rewrote their own damn base code!" he exclaimed and Rodney sighed. "I think they can handle it."

"Sir, General O'Neill and Woolsey may still be alive," John said as he sat up in his seat. "I know the city like the back of my hand. Just give me 60 marines and-and some of Colonel Carter's new, um . . ."

"Anti-Replicator weapons," Rodney supplied and John nodded.

"Yeah, those things," he said as he turned his eyes back to General Landry.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," General Landry said. "I have standing orders. They happen to be General O'Neill's standing orders. The Daedalus will be there in a little under four days. Now, how do I get a nuke past their shield?" Olivia looked at the others and Rodney sighed before he spoke first.

"Can we have some time to discuss the best way to do what you want us to do?" Rodney asked and General Landry nodded.

"Just hurry up," he said and the five of them left the briefing room and moved off into another room.

"I don't think these 'standing orders' are good orders," Olivia said as she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Carson thought a moment and looked at Rodney.

"Now, those Replicator thingamijiggies you're talking about," Carson said and John held up his hand.

"Let's just call them A.R.G.'s," he said and Carson looked back at Rodney.

"They're energy weapons They disrupt the link between the nanite cells. The Replicators literally fall apart when you fire on them," Rodney said.

"You know, uh, hypothetically, Teyla and Ronon would be more than willing to help, if we asked," John said and Olivia uncrossed her arms as she stood and looked at John.

"We would need to gate into Atlantis in order to get to the Pegasus galxasy," Olivia said doubting they would be able to do so.

"All they need to do to keep us out is activate the gate shield," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I did write a back door to the shield program, a couple of years ago, when Kolya stormed the city, so, I mean, it could, hypothetically, let us get into the gate room," Rodney said and Olivia smiled.

"General Landry was worried about the Replicators rewriting the bridge macro to gate them somewhere else in the Milky Way. Does that mean you could change the macro, take us somewhere else in Pegasus?" Elizabeth asked.

"Somewhere like, uh...just talking here, the Athosian settlement where Teyla and Ronon are?" John asked and Olivia's smile grew as she looked to Rodney.

"We need a jumper," Rodney said.

"And some of those A.R.G.s," Olivia said and Carson looked at her.

"And someone to make sure Landry doesn't close the iris on us," Elizabeth said. "Hypothetically," she added.

"Of course," Carson said.

"The Jumper is in its storage area, under guard. We need for one of us to be added to the authorized personnel list, and there's only one guy who can do that," Rodney said.

"You?" Olivia asked and Rodney looked at her with a frown.

"No. Why did you think I was going to say me?" he asked her and Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know. Seemed like you were leading up to it," Olivia said and the others smiled.

"No, sadly, Dr. Lee has been the one heading up the Jumper research project, uh, because they refuse to send it to Area 51 for me. But, um, I think I should be able to add one of our key cards to the authorized personnel list, but, um, I have to do that from his office."

"So?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, he's in his office, so you need to distract him," Rodney said.

"Me? How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking," Rodney said before he led Elizabeth out of the room and talked to her quietly. Carson turned to Olivia and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia, I don't think you should be part of this," he said and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm doing this Carson," Olivia said.

"Yeah, doc, the more hands the better," John said. "Besides, I think that Ronon would be a little more amped to help with her along."

"Your condition-," Carson started and John raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine, Carson," Olivia said, stopping him from saying much more. Olivia glanced at John and she knew his curiosity was peaked because he had heard Carson's quieted voice; but he wasn't saying anything. "Let's get ready," she said and she moved away from the two men.

"Care to elaborate why you think it's not a good idea she come along?" John asked and Carson sighed before he shook his head and moved away. John sighed before he followed the other two, they didn't have the slightest clue where to find the weapons and he needed to catch up with them before they got themselves lost.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all very, very much for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. It is incredibly long, twelve pages and nearly five thousand words. Let me know what you think and check out the note at the bottom please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

To Olivia, it seemed too easy to get past the scientists and the guards working on the jumper, but they did and Carson insisted Olivia take the seat behind Dr. Weir. Sighing quietly, Olivia did as Carson said and sat down. She was dressed in the black uniforms and vest with one of Colonel Carter's weapons at her side. John glanced over his shoulder as he closed the door to the jumper and looked at Olivia. She raised a dark eyebrow at his curious glance but he just gave her a smile and turned back to the controls.

"You set?" Rodney asked and John nodded.

"Go for it," John said and the warning sires started echoing from Rodney activating the gate.

"Okay, they're going to be able to get through my hack pretty quickly," Rodney said as he turned away from his computer.

"It's all right. I don't need much time," John said as he started lowering the jumper down into the gate room.

"Colonel Sheppard, stand down," General Landry's voice echoed into the jumper, but John shook his head. "That is a direct order." John continued to ignore the order and proceeded through the gate. Seconds later they came out at the midway station, but Olivia put her hand on her lower stomach as it protested once more. Carson moved up from and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and forced a smile before she mouthed that she was fine. He lowered his hand as he sighed and looked out the window.

"My turtles!" he said startled and everyone looked at him with frowns on their faces.

"What?" Elizabeth asked and Carson turned his blue eyes to her.

"I just bought some wee baby turtles and no one knows to feed them," Carson said and Olivia smiled.

"Well, turtles are pretty hardy. I'm sure they'll be fine," Elizabeth said.

"And they make good soup," John added making Olivia giggle quietly. Carson looked at her before he looked back at Elizabeth and John.

"I figured I'm back for good so I might as well get a pet and I'm allergic to cats and, uh, well, I'm at work too long to be fair to a dog, so I went with turtles," Carson explained and sighed heavily. "I've probably killed them."

"They'll be fine, Carson," Olivia said and he looked at her. "In elementary school, my friend Sara had a turtle in a shoe box she had scooped up by the river, and when she went away to summer camp for three weeks, she forgot to let him go. When she got back, he was still alive but had eaten through his box." Elizabeth laughed, but covered her mouth and Carson sighed before he went into the back of the jumper while John smiled and looked at Rodney.

"Anytime now, McKay," John said as Rodney typed feverishly at his computer.

"Oh, trust me, I am going as fast as I can," Rodney said.

"Poor little buggers," Carson said quietly behind them when suddenly a whoosh sounded outside the jumper. John frowned and punched the controls.

"The Milky Way gate just activated. Did you do that?" John asked as he turned in his chair and looked at Rodney.

"No," Rodney said with a frown when suddenly the screen activated.

_"Colonel Sheppard,"_ General Landry said as his image played on the screen before them. _"_ I'm going to assume that you're still at the Midway Station, waiting for Dr. McKay to rewrite his macro. I understand what you're doing, Colonel-- Hell, I'll even call it brave-- but if you don't turn that ship around immediately and come back to the SGC, I will see to it personally that your career in the military is--," John cut off General Landry's tirade by turning off the feed and everyone looked at him curiously.

"That way, I won't know what he was going to say," John said and Olivia grinned.

"Right, like you don't know already," she said and John looked at her with a shrug.

"Okay," Rodney said. "Okay, I've got it."

"All right. Last chance to change our minds," John said and no one said a word. "All right. Let's do it." With that, Rodney activated the gate and they were on their way to see what fate had in store for them during their rescue mission.

* * *

John landed the jumper not far from the Athosian settlement and as quietly as they could they made their way through the forest in the direction the life signs indicator aboard the jumper directed them. Olivia could feel her heart pounding so hard, she felt as though it was in her throat. She didn't know how she was going to react when she finally saw Ronon after being completely isolated from him for six weeks; and she didn't know how he was going to react at seeing her. 

Chatter from the villagers met their ears and as the trees thinned she could make out a large, broad figure standing outside a tent next to a smaller frame. Instantly, Olivia new that it was Ronon and Teyla and her heart continued to pound while the others seemed cool and collected as they headed towards the settlement.

"I know that you are anxious to return to the fight, but my people are farmers," they heard Teyla say as they grew nearer and Olivia could read the frustration in Ronon's posture.

"Maybe this isn't the place for me, then," Ronon said.

"Where would you go? Would you fight with the Genii?" she asked and Ronon sighed heavily. However, they entered the clearing before their conversation could continue much more.

"That smells great. Hope you saved some for us," John said and Ronon and Teyla looked at them with surprise written clear on their faces. Olivia was hidden slightly behind Carson, but Olivia felt his eyes on her before she even saw him clearly.

"John," Teyla said with a slight laugh as she scanned their faces. "It is wonderful to see you. All of you."

"And you," Elizabeth said.

"We missed that. Whatever...that is," John said and Olivia stepped beside Carson and smiled at them. However, she looked at Ronon and when her eyes met his she was rooted to the ground.

"Something's wrong," he said and Olivia gave him a curt nod, letting him know his suspicions were right. Teyla looked at Ronon and then the others before she quickly ushered them into her tent.

"What has happened?" Teyla asked as they all settled themselves in her tent.

"Atlantis is under attack," Olivia supplied and the Athosian leader looked at her. Olivia could feel Ronon staring at her, but he made no move towards her and gave no other indication that he was pleased and/or unhappy to see her. "Replicators have attacked the city and are taking over. General O'Neil and Mr. Woolsey were on the base when the attack happened; they didn't make it back to Earth."

"We need your help in getting into the city and fight off the Replicators," Elizabeth said.

"We have newly designed weapons, Anti-Replicator weapons," Rodney said as he sat a few of them out on the table next to Ronon.

"Do they work good?" Ronon asked.

"They emit a directional energy beam that disrupts the connection between nanites," Rodney explained. Ronon picked up a gun and energized it.

"Not what I asked," he said as he pointed it at the wall of the tent. Olivia smiled and looked at Rodney.

"Yes, they work good," Rodney said dryly.

"Good," Ronon said. "So you need us because, uh, we know our way around the city?" he asked and John looked slightly offended.

"I need you because you're part of our team," John said.

"There may be hundreds of Replicators on Atlantis by now," Teyla said and Olivia looked at John.

"We've got a plan, a good one," John said quickly. "I wouldn't ask you to come with us if I didn't think we could do it."

"Also, There is a chance General O'Neil and Woolsey are still alive," Elizabeth said.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let a bunch of Replicators take our home away from us. So... you with us?" John asked and Ronon grinned.

"Did you have to ask?" he asked and John smiled before the group readied to leave the settlement and head to Atlantis. As Ronon fastened the A.R.G. to his side, Olivia walked over to him while the others moved out of the tent. She glanced at the door and saw John cast her a smile before he closed the flap behind him.

"Ronon?" she asked quietly and he looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said and he frowned as he looked down at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For leaving . . . for everything," she said with a shrug. "I know now is probably not the best time, but I just wanted you to know. I mean, I . . . never mind." She turned to head to the jumper and Ronon stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Olivia gasped as Ronon turned her around. He pulled her close and crashed his lips down onto hers, literally taking her breath away. She raised her free hand to his upper arm and held on tight while she returned his kiss. He pulled away far too quickly for her liking, but she needed to breathe and when his lips left hers she took a deep breath.

"When we get through this, we'll talk," he whispered against her lips. "But until then, you're sticking close to me." Olivia could only nod numbly as he let her go and walked towards the tent entrance. Olivia remained where she stood and looked off in the distance until she heard Ronon chuckle. "You coming?" he asked and she mentally shook herself out of her stupor and nodded her head. She walked over to Ronon and he put his hand on her lower back to help lead her out of the tent, but Olivia swore that as they walked out together; she felt his hand brush her backside. However, when he acted like nothing was out of the ordinary she figured it was just her imagination.

* * *

"Okay," McKay said as they all got into the jumper and John closed the door. Carson once again made sure Olivia got a seat and she wanted to scream at him to leave her alone. She knew he meant well, but also knew that he had taken it upon himself to ensure her safety; however, the look Ronon sent him didn't put her at ease. Elizabeth sat behind John while Rodney now sat in front of Olivia. Carson moved to the back with Teyla and Ronon moved to the front and stood next to Olivia. "I think I've loaded up the GDO. It'll lower the shield when we dial." 

"Go for it," John said and Ronon gripped the back of Olivia's chair.

"All right. Dialing Atlantis," Rodney said as he quickly punched in the address. The wormhole opened and Rodney's computer beeped. "That's confirmation. Gate shield has been lowered," he said and he looked at John. John turned his eyes ahead and gripped the controls.

"I hope this little plan of ours works," John said and Rodney sighed quietly.

"Yeah, you and me both," he said before John flew the jumper through the gate. They entered the gate room of Atlantis with shields up and as soon as they entered the city, the jumper was fired on.

"Authentication code-- alpha-six delta-charlie-niner," John said over the radio. "General O'Neill, Woolsey, do you copy?" There was silence for a second before General O'Neil's voice came over the radio.

_"Sheppard?__ Is that you?"_ he asked sounding slightly doubtful. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that came to her face even as the Replicators fired on them.

"Yes, sir," John said with a smile. "I need to know if you're anywhere near Stargate operations."

_"No, we're not,"_ General O'Neil said.

"That's good," John said. "Can't talk right now, sir. Get back to you in a couple of hours. Sheppard out." He looked at Rodney. "Drop the package." Rodney quickly did as he was told.

"Package is away," Rodney said and John looked over his shoulder.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed before he backed the jumper out of the gate room and through the wall behind the stargate. Olivia held onto her chair as the jumper jerked and Ronon grasped the back of her chair to keep his balance. He slowed just as the bomb went off collapsing the top tier of the tower. Olivia's eyes widened as Ronon stood and they all looked out the window at the destroyed tower. "That went well," John said dryly before he flew the jumper up above the city and into space.

"Yeah, perfect," Olivia whispered to herself and she looked up at Ronon. "You okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"You?" he asked.

"Fine," she whispered and Carson and Teyla joined the others at the head of the jumper. Carson looked just as sick as Olivia felt, and she watched as he swallowed hard.

"It was good to be back, however briefly," Rodney said.

"I feel like I'm going to be ill," Carson said and Ronon looked at him before he sighed and looked ahead once more.

"Don't be," Ronon said roughly and Elizabeth looked up at Carson.

"Just take some deep breaths, Carson," she said softly.

"Should we not have informed General O'Neill of our plan?" Teyla asked.

"He knows we're here. We'll contact him again as soon as we get closer to the city," John said.

"Well, that is going to be easier said than done. With all those hits we took, it's going to be impossible for me to convert the shield back into a cloak," Rodney snapped and Olivia pursed her lips as she looked at him.

"By "impossible" you mean?" John asked.

"I mean "not possible." What do you think I mean?" Rodney asked as he looked at John.

"You sometimes have the flare to over exaggerate what can and cannot be done Rodney," Olivia said and he turned in his chair and looked at her.

"Well, I'm not now," he said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay children," John said stopping any argument between the two scientists and everyone looked at him. "Look, hopefully we took out the sensors when we blew the tower."

"But the Replicators can build unbelievably fast," Olivia said. "We'll be lucky if we have a two hour window before they get the sensors up and running again."

"Then there's the painting and redecorating," John said under his breath and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"If we time this right, this could work to our advantage," Rodney said just as the jumper's sensors started beeping.

"Got him," John said and Olivia looked out the window. "Right where we left him."

"That's him," Rodney said.

"Who else would it be?" Ronon asked and Rodney ignored him.

"His power levels are barely registering. It's no wonder the replicators didn't find him."

"All right, I'll swing around and pick him up. Watch yourselves. I'm closing the bulkhead," John said and Teyla and Carson moved forward a little more.

"Will we not be vulnerable to the same nanovirus with which Niam infected Elizabeth?" Teyla asked concerned that they were getting in a little over their heads.

"He's been floating in space for over a month now," Carson said and Teyla looked at him. "Existing in such a harsh environment, direct solar radiation has severely diminished his power levels. We're fairly certain he's almost completely incapacitated."

"Is he dead?" Ronon asked.

"As in mostly dead," Rodney said. "Besides, we don't have a choice. He's the key to our whole plan."

"Are you sure you're even going to be able to right the code?" Olivia asked and Rodney looked at her. "I'm just saying, you're going to have to raise his power levels what if he's able to recover from just a little boost in power. We're going to have no choice but to use the A.R.G.s against him and our plan will be kaput."

"Kaput?" Rodney asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"If he even twitches," Elizabeth said and Ronon tapped his weapon against the A.R.G. he was given.

"Don't worry," he said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you," she said and it seemed as though Olivia's question was forgotten.

"Got him. Closing the rear hatch," John said before he stood and looked at Carson. "Take the seat." Carson quickly sat down and monitored the controls.

"The compartment's repressurized," he said and they opened the bulkhead.

_"I really don't like this plan,"_ Olivia thought as she too stood and looked into the back of the jumper where Niam now laid on the floor of the jumper. _"I really, really don't like this."_

* * *

The team devised another plan after their first plan of using Niam to upload Rodney's program to freeze the replicators failed; and Olivia was with Elizabeth and Ronon as Elizabeth connected a block of C-4 to their final shield admitter. Olivia and Elizabeth turned to Ronon as the drawer closed, but Olivia's eyes widened when she saw a group of Replicators making their way towards them. Ronon turned and began firing his weapon on them, but of course it had no effect; and Olivia and Elizabeth were grabbed by two other Replicators that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"Ronon!" Olivia called as he fought with the two that charged at him, but she was silenced when the Replicator dragging her covered her mouth. She was turned around and forced down the corridor. She glanced at Elizabeth when the Replicator removed his hand from her mouth and Elizabeth forced a smile; one that did little to put Olivia at ease.

When they reached the cell, the Replicators threw Olivia and Elizabeth into the cell; but they were not alone. Carson and Teyla were already there and Ronon was soon thrown in with them. He seemed a little dazed, and he had obviously taken a blow to the head, so, Carson, and Olivia helped him to the bench.

"You all right lad?" Carson asked and Ronon nodded as he pushed away their hands, but quickly took Olivia's hand into his.

"I'm fine," he grumbled and Carson nodded before he moved off. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Perfectly healthy," she said quietly and Ronon smiled at her before she squeezed his hand. The force field around the cell deactivated and everyone looked to the door as it slowly opened and John and Rodney were tossed in. Ronon let go of Olivia's hand and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Bring the prisoners from the other cell," one of the Replicators said as the door was closed and the force field reactivated around their cell. John and Rodney slowly stood and John looked around at everyone.

"Everyone okay?" John asked.

"So far," Elizabeth said.

"I'll be fine," Carson said and Olivia nodded when John looked at her.

"Why aren't we dead yet?" Ronon asked and Olivia looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"Probably saving us for a little recreational mind probing," John said. "Did everyone get the-," John started but Teyla interrupted.

"We completed our task," Teyla said and John looked at Elizabeth.

"So did we, in the nick of time," Elizabeth said.

"You?" Ronon asked as he looked at John.

"Yeah, just under the wire," Rodney said and Ronon looked at him before Olivia moved closer to Ronon. The Replicators were coming with Mr. Woolsey and General O'Neil in tow. They pushed General O'Neil and Woolsey into the cell, and Olivia put her hand on Ronon's shoulder as a Replicator moved forward and stood in front of John.

"Did you really think you'd be able to stop us?" he asked and John smiled.

"Well, of course we did. Why else would we be here?" John asked.

"Colonel? Am I going to have to fire you?" General O'Neil asked and Olivia smiled as she looked at him. General O'Neil sent a wink her way and her smile grew before her attention was drawn back to John and the Replicators.

"No, sir. I think you'll have that to look forward to when we get back," John said as he looked at General O'Neil and then turned his eyes to the Replicators.

"I'm afraid your plan has been discovered, Colonel Sheppard. It is over," the Replicator said and everyone looked at Mr. Woolsey.

"He put his hand in my forehead. How can you resist that?" he asked, defending himself. Everyone sighed and looked back at the Replicators, except for General O'Neil.

"Well, I like to close my eyes and think of England," General O'Neil said.

"Mr. Woolsey informed us of everything we need to know," the Replicator leader said as he motioned to the other man that stood at his right. He reached in a bag at this side and pulled a block of C-4 from it. "All of your C-4 has been removed from the emitters. I'm afraid they won't be destroyed when the Daedalus arrives, which should be in any moment. Your plan has failed."

"Talus, the Daedalus is approaching the planet," another Replicator said over the intercom and the first man, Talus, smiled as he looked at John.

"As expected," he said. "Activate the shield." As the shield was raised a blue light filled the room and the Replicators standing guard turned into piles of small pieces of metal. Olivia let out a laugh and clapped her hands.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Rodney said as he and Ronon stood from the bench.

"Rodney, amazing!" Elizabeth said as she turned and looked at Rodney.

"Yeah, Rodney," Olivia said and the astrophysicist looked at her, his smile still on his face. "Amazing!" she said before she embraced him tightly. Rodney stiffened and patted her back awkwardly before she let go of him and moved away. Rodney cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well, it was a group effort," Rodney said as he pulled on his vest. Olivia looked up at Ronon and smiled down at her, pushing some of her black curls from her face that escaped from her ponytail.

"Good old plan "D"," John said. "Works every time."

"Stay here," Ronon whispered before he squeezed her shoulders and walked over to John. John looked back at everyone as Ronon passed him.

"You guys stay here a sec," John said before he followed Ronon to check the corridor.

"Excuse me," Mr. Woolsey said and the others looked at him, "but what just happened?"

"We turned the shield into a giant replicator weapon," Rodney said and Olivia walked over to the entrance of the cell. She kneeled down and picked up some of the metal on the floor and sighed as she let it slip from her fingers.

"We're clear," Ronon said as he walked back into the room, but he frowned when he saw Olivia kneeling down. She smiled at him and stood, but stood a little too quickly and swayed for a second before she caught herself. Ronon was at her side in a second while the others started to walk out of the cell.

"We've got to get to the control room and contact the Daedalus," Elizabeth said and the others walked passed Ronon and Olivia.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, just got up a little too quickly than my head liked," she said before she embraced him tightly and sighed with her eyes closed tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace for a second before he kissed the top of her head.

"We need to catch up with the others," he told her and she nodded as she pulled away and they quickly made their way to the gate room.

* * *

"We're staying!" Olivia said excitedly as she danced around the room after Elizabeth gave them the news and everyone laughed at her. She stopped abruptly in her little dance and blushed slightly as she looked at her friends. "Sorry, got a little excited there for a minute." Carson walked over to her as the laughter died down and spoke in a soft tone. 

"I think it best you have a talk with Ronon, dear," he told her and Olivia looked from Carson to Ronon who stood next to John; looking at her curiously. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She walked over to Ronon and smiled at him before she held out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and they walked out of the briefing room and out into the corridor. She had a lot to tell him, and she hoped that she would be able to get it all out. They went off onto the balcony off the gate room and Olivia turned and looked up at him. His green eyes settled down on her and she suddenly lost her nerve.

"What is it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I just wanted a moment alone with you before the insanity ensues again," she said quietly and Ronon pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. Olivia sighed contentedly as she buried her face in his chest, just breathing him in.

"Have you been eating?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair and she laughed softly.

"Yes, but not much," she replied as she looked up at him. "I've gotten my appetite back though, so, I've been doing better." He sighed before he raised his hands and pulled her glasses from her face.

"After what you said that day you left so fast; so fast that you didn't give me a second to say anything," he said as Olivia took her glasses from him and tucked them away.

"I didn't know if you had anything to say back," she whispered as she looked down. "I wanted you to know how I felt, so I would never regret not telling you." Slowly she turned her eyes back to his and forced a smile. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to say it back if you didn't feel it." He frowned as he looked down at her.

"You think I feel nothing for you?" he asked and Olivia shook her head.

"No, I know you care; I know you care a great deal after . . . I mean . . .," she couldn't stop the blush that assaulted her cheeks and she laughed nervously. "I know you care about me, but I didn't know if you felt as strongly about me as I do about you." He held her face in his hands and grinned as he looked down at her.

"Would I have kissed you back on the settlement if I didn't feel the same way?" he asked her and Olivia looked up at him in surprise. "If you would have came back just to come back, I would have taken you to my tent." She smiled a goofy smile as she looked up at him and he kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered when he broke their kiss and then he kissed her again. Olivia smiled into their kiss as she raised her hands to his wrists and pulled her lips away from his. "What?" he asked clearly confused as to why she was stopping him.

"There is something I need to tell you," she whispered, happy tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he lowered his hands from her face and gently grasped her upper arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not sad; I'm happy," she said, "but there's something you need to know." He nodded and waited for her continue. "Ronon, I'm . . . I'm pregnant," she finished in a whisper and Ronon's grip loosened slightly on her arms.

"What?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said again and the next thing Olivia knew, Ronon was lying of the floor. She frowned and realized that Ronon fainted. Her eyes widened before she laughed and kneeled down next to him. Well, at least she knew she wasn't the only one floored by the news.

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, Ronon fainting is probably out of character, but I added it for a bit of humor. Hopefully it won't turn you guys away. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! 


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all very much for your reviews! I hope you all have had a a safe and happy start to the New Year, and that you like this chapter. However, I just have one question; did any of you see the new episode of Stargate: Atlantis? I loved it and I gasped at the end because I totally wasn't expecting that! Anyway, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

"Hey," Olivia said gently, a small smile on her face as Ronon came to. He sat up quickly but groaned quietly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You okay?" she asked as she shifted on her knees and lowered her hand from his shoulder.

"Yeah, but did you just say what I think you said?" he asked with a confused look on his face as he lowered his hand.

"That depends, what do you think I said?" she asked hoping her slight humor will dampen any anger he was feeling. However, her hopes faded at the look he gave her and she cleared her throat as she looked down at her hands. "Yes, Ronon," she whispered. Ronon stood and looked down at her with an unreadable expression before he turned and walked back inside. Olivia frowned as she turned her head and watched as he passed John and Teyla just as they were coming out onto the balcony.

"Ronon?" John asked, but Ronon did not stop; he just kept walking. Olivia pushed back her tears as she slowly stood and forced a tight smile at the confused looks John and Teyla sent her. She pulled at her jacket and sighed quietly, turning away from them as a tear fell down her cheek. She cleared her throat and did her best to hold her tears back. "Olivia, mind telling me what's going on?" John asked and her lower lip trembled as she nodded.

"I do, actually," she managed to get out before she turned around and made to run away; but she hadn't counted on John being right behind her and he caught her around the waist.

"Olivia," John said with a tone that made it clear he was not taking another 'no' for an answer. She turned her brown eyes to his blue and she couldn't hold her tears any more. A quiet sob escaped her lips and John suddenly looked uncomfortable as Olivia rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Teyla looked at them with an open mouth before she closed it and looked over her shoulder. She moved so John could see her and she pointed towards the door. John nodded as he awkwardly embraced Olivia as she continued to weep into his shoulder. Teyla quickly walked down the empty corridors and went to the one place she knew she would find Ronon; the gym.

* * *

Just as she suspected, Teyla found Ronon pacing awkwardly in the gym; his body tight and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Ronon, what has happened?" Teyla asked and he paused in his pacing for only a second before he continued without answering her. "Ronon," Teyla said firmly and he stopped his pacing and looked at her. 

"She's pregnant," Ronon said forcefully and Teyla was thrown for a second before she understood.

"If that is true, then why are you angry?" she asked confused and Ronon growled as he started his pacing again. "Ronon?" she asked tiredly and he stopped again.

"How do I know this baby is even mine, she probably met someone back on Earth," he said out of anger and it was Teyla's turn to be angry.

"You know Olivia better than that, Ronon," Teyla said harshly and Ronon sighed as he ran his hand over his hair. "Even in your anger, do not doubt her loyalty to you. She would never be untrue to you; she loves you, even the simplest of person can see that."

"I know, I know," Ronon said before he moved over to the wall bench and sank down onto it.

"Then why did you leave her?" Teyla asked as she walked over to him. "Why did you storm away from her when she just told you she carries your child?"

"She came on this mission, Teyla, without any thought for her safety or the baby's," Ronon said as he looked at her.

"Did you voice your concern to her? Did you let her give you her reasons for coming with John and the others?" she asked and Ronon shook his head in the negative. "When I left her and John, she was broken," she paused when Ronon quickly turned his light eyes to hers. "She was sobbing on John's shoulder, Ronon, whatever you did or did not say to her you hurt her."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked and Teyla gave him a small smile.

"Go to her," Teyla said. "That is what you need to do Ronon." He sighed, stood, and put his hand on Teyla's arm briefly.

"Thanks Teyla," he said and she smiled before she nodded. Ronon rushed out of the gym, hoping that Olivia was still on the balcony.

* * *

Olivia slowly composed herself and sniffed hard as she lifted her head from John's shoulder. "I'm sorry, John," she said quietly before she wiped at her face and pulled away from John. He stayed close, but he lowered his arms from her waist. 

"Now, I think I deserve an explanation," John said and she turned her puffy and red rimmed brown eyes up to the lieutenant colonel. "Carson's been acting funny around you and didn't want you to come on this mission and now Ronon's storming off from you when he should be doing anything but." Olivia's lips started to tremble again at Ronon's name, but she held his tears back. "Dr. Gray," he said and Olivia sighed at his switch to her title.

"It's . . . complicated," Olivia said slowly and John gave her his 'you better give me an answer' look and she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled so she knew John wouldn't hear her but he frowned and leaned his head down.

"What?" he asked and she sighed and met his gaze.

"I'm pregnant," she said again, but quietly and John looked at her like she had grown another head. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and John took a slow deep breath through his nose.

"You're pregnant, and you came on this mission without telling me," John said and Olivia crossed her arms over her chest.

"It wasn't any of your business," Olivia said and John pointed towards the door of the balcony.

"We went on a mission that very well could have cost our lives or resulted in one of us getting seriously hurt," John said, his voice raised as he yelled at her. Olivia uncrossed her arms and stared at him as he continued on, only with his finger pointed at her. "You put yourself in a position that I wouldn't have allowed you to put yourself in if I would have known."

"I'm a civilian, Colonel," Olivia said slowly. "You couldn't have ordered me to stay behind on a mission that wasn't approved to begin with."

"I couldn't have, but Elizabeth would have if she knew," John told her as he lowered his hand.

"Don't you think I know that?" Olivia asked. "Look, John, I'm not in the mood to have you lecture me on my stupidity. I know that you think my coming along on this mission was wrong now, but I had to."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I . . .," she paused and sighed. "With you going to get Teyla and Ronon, if something was going to happen, I wanted to be there so I could at least . . .," she trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind," she said quietly as she started to walk away. However, John caught her arm.

"So you could at least see Ronon one more time," John said quietly and she looked at him with a nod. "Look, Olivia, I'm sorry; but you got look at this from my prospective. You're my friend and part of my team."

"I know, John, I just wish Ronon wouldn't have walked out on me," she said softly as she looked down and John let go of her arm.

"What did he do when you told him?" John asked and Olivia smirked.

"He fainted," she said and John raised an eyebrow.

"He fainted?" he asked and Olivia looked at him once more.

"For about three minutes," she said and John smiled. Her smile left her face and she sighed quietly. "Out cold until he woke up and stormed away from me."

"You've had a long day, get some rest, Olivia; and we'll talk more later," John said. "Of course, Elizabeth will be involved." Olivia nodded and walked back inside, slowly weaving her way through the corridor to the transporter. They were told to sleep in the infirmary until the city was once again supplied for the teams to return and Olivia made her way to the infirmary.

As she walked, she tried to figure out just what made Ronon run from her. A part of her hoped that Ronon would have been happy, but she knew that their relationship wasn't exactly set in stone. As much as she wanted it to be, it wasn't; and she had the sinking feeling that Ronon was never going to take to the idea of being a father. He liked putting himself on the line way too much, and without a care for his safety most of the time; now he would have a child to think of.

She was walking to the transporter when the doors opened and Ronon stepped out, looking slightly winded. Their eyes met and Olivia looked away first. Ronon sensed her discomfort in a second and wished that he hadn't walked away from her. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and Ronon mentally kicked himself.

"Olivia," he started, but she didn't look at him. So, he closed the distance between them and tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice deep and quiet. Tears came to her eyes instantly and she wondered when she was going to stop crying that night.

"Do you hate me for not telling you sooner?" she asked and Ronon shook his head as he slid his hand from her chin and across her cheek.

"No," he said and Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"We need to talk, Ronon," she said quietly before she opened her eyes and he nodded. "Where do you want to talk?" she asked and he lowered her hand from her face and took her hand before he led her down the corridor. They found a vacant lab and Ronon settled her down on a chair and she looked up at him as he leaned against the table.

"Why did you agree to come along when you knew you were pregnant?" he asked her and Olivia sighed. She didn't want to explain herself again, but she would; she had to.

"The only other person that knew I'm pregnant was Carson," Olivia explained. "No one else knew, Ronon, and when we were planning out the mission, I sort of included myself."

"Dr. Beckett let you-," Ronon started, but Olivia interrupted.

"No, he tried to tell me to stay but I wouldn't hear it," she said. "I wanted to see you." She reached out and laid her hand over the back of his left hand. Ronon turned his hand and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "I wanted to help and I didn't get hurt. I'm fine, and the baby's fine." He raised an eyebrow but Olivia smiled. "Carson checked me over when we were given the all clear by the Daedalus doctors. We're fine."

"I get it, now, but I just have one more question," he said and she waited. "If there wouldn't have been a reason for you guys to come back, would you have ever told me?" he asked and Olivia squeezed his hand.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said. "I thought about it sending a secure message to New Athos, hoping you were still there; but then I thought about how you would feel knowing that you had a child in another galaxy, a child that you would probably never get to see."

"You're right, I don't think I would have liked knowing that you had my child and I wasn't there for either of you," Ronon said and Olivia smiled.

"Why were you so angry with me?" she asked after a moment.

"Because you put yourself and our child in danger," he said and Olivia stood from her chair and moved in front of Ronon. She let go of his hand and put her hands on his waist as she grasped his shirt in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked up at him and Ronon shook her head before he slowly started to lean into her.

"Then we're both sorry," he said and Olivia smiled as she started to lean closer to him.

"We are," she whispered and his lips were a breath away from his before he closed the distance between them and he kissed her. Olivia took a deep breath through her nose as the kiss intensified. Ronon's dreadlocks started to fall around her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him while she wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto the back of his shirt. A throat clearing behind them broke the pair apart and Olivia remained in Ronon's arms.

"So, this is the reason you came on this mission?" came a familiar voice and Olivia's eyes widened before she let go of Ronon and quickly turned around only to look at a smiling General Jack O'Neil. "And here I thought you came along to rescue me."

"General," Olivia said as she wiped at her lips and a deep blush enveloped her face. He just grinned before he gave Ronon a look and turned around, leaving the pair alone. Olivia sighed and ran her hand down her face. Ronon smirked before he grasped her waist and turned her around. "Ronon," she said with a laugh as his fingers tickled her slightly.

"Where were we?" he asked and Olivia smiled before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were groveling at my feet for running off on me," she teased, happy at the fact that Ronon was back in her arms and that she was home again. "Just don't faint on me again." Ronon growled before he claimed her lips once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait! Work has been crazy and real life has been taking a lot out of me, but writing has helped calm my frazzled nerves. I hope you all enjoy this nice long chapter to make up for the long wait. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

The morning sun was rising slowly over the water and Olivia had slipped from the infirmary and was standing out on a balcony. Sleep did not come easy for her that night, so, just before dawn she shuffled her way to one of the balconies and watched the sunrise. "What is it with you and sunrises?" a voice asked from behind her, and Olivia turned around smiling at General O'Neil as she tightened the pony tail she had pulled her unruly curls into before she had laid down earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as he walked over to her and leaned his arms on the railing next to her.

"Every mission Daniel ever dragged you on with us and we stayed overnight . . . well comfortably overnight," he amended and Olivia smiled remembering the few times that that actually happened. "You were always the first one up and watching the sun come up. I found it strange," he added dryly and Olivia chuckled before she glanced at him.

"For your information, I find sunrises very peaceful," Olivia said with a smile. Jack looked down at her and sighed as he turned his eyes to the rising sun.

"When you were at the SGC, did you ever run into Daniel?" he asked and Olivia frowned at the question, but as she thought about it she hadn't. He had been on several missions and when he was on base, she was not.

"No, he wasn't on base most of the time," she said honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing important really, but he's going to be heartbroken when he hears the news."

"What are you talking about?" she asked and Jack smiled as he looked at her.

"You really that naïve, Olivia?" he asked and Olivia blushed slightly when she realized what Jack was talking about.

"Oh," was all she could manage as she looked down at her hands. "I always thought there was something there, but . . . in truth it wasn't fully returned." Jack nodded.

"I figured as much," he said and then Olivia took a deep breath and a silence wrapped around them. "So, this Ronon," Jack started and she looked at him again. "You really care about him?" he asked and Olivia nodded her head.

"Very much," she whispered.

"I'm glad," Jack said. "It's been a while since I actually saw you happy, and I'm glad I got the chance to see it in person."

"Thanks, and just so you know I did come along on the mission to rescue you and Mr. Woosley," she said and Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at her skeptically but she laughed. "I did, Ronon was just an incentive." Jack smiled at her and nodded his head before they both looked out at the sun.

Olivia was always comfortable with the commanding General. He was a good man, and in some respects reminded Olivia of her dad that was why it was so easy for her to feel comfortable where most felt intimidated.

"Jack," Olivia said quietly and she could feel him look at her, but she kept her eyes ahead. "There's something I think I should tell you before you head back to Earth and hear about it from someone else."

"What's that?" Jack asked and Olivia looked at him. Olivia looked at him.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me," she said and Jack frowned.

"What could make me disappointed in you?" he asked as he turned and leaned on the railing but facing her instead of the water.

"Well, probably not disappointed, just a little shocked," she said.

"Look, Olivia, if you don't tell me what your dancing around here pretty soon, I'm-," he didn't get to finish, Olivia interrupted.

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly and Jack looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said slowly before he looked out at the water again.

"I shouldn't be telling so many people, I'm only about seven weeks, but I felt you should know." Jack let out a harsh sigh and cleared his throat. "I mean, since my dad died, I . . ., well, I look up to you."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that Ronon is the father?" he asked as he looked at her and she nodded. "How long have you known?"

"About a week," Olivia said.

"And they let you come along on a near suicide mission?" Jack asked and Olivia shook her head.

"The only one that knew was Dr. Beckett and he fought with me about coming," Olivia said. "Believe me when I tell you that John chewed me out when I told him last night. As I have said to everyone, I was stupid but it was my decision and everything turned out all right."

"You're lucky it did," Jack said.

"I know," Olivia said and Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Olivia gave him a small smile before she moved closer and embraced him. Like John, Jack wasn't used to unexpected affection, so he awkwardly patted her back. They pulled apart and Olivia returned her attention out to the water; Jack slowly did the same and they stood in silence for a little while longer before they went back into the city.

* * *

Olivia twisted her ring on her finger as she sat in Elizabeth's office four weeks after their return to Atlantis. It was the first opportunity that the expedition leader and Olivia had to sit down and discuss Olivia's 'situation' as John called it. Olivia wanted to ask what say they had in her life, but in truth it was up to Elizabeth if she would maintain her position on the expedition and she was nervous. She asked Ronon to come with her, but once everyone was back on base they started going off world again; and it just so happened that John and the others had gone off that morning. 

"Olivia," Elizabeth said as she walked into her office and Olivia looked over her shoulder as Elizabeth moved behind her desk and took her seat.

"Dr. Weir," Olivia said slowly, not really knowing what was going to happen.

"Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard informed me of some news that I had hoped I would have heard from you prior to allowing you to come on the rescue mission with us four weeks ago." Olivia sighed quietly and licked her lips.

"I really wasn't telling anyone at that point in time, Dr. Weir," Olivia told her honestly. "Carson was the only one that knew and he tried to get me to stay behind. I knew the risk I was taking, but everything turned out for the better; and Colonel Sheppard already made it very clear that I was an idiot for coming along." Elizabeth bit back her smile and looked down at her desk briefly before she looked back at Olivia. "Hopefully, I will maintain my position on base."

"You will, but you remain on base," Elizabeth said. "I will not send you off world unnecessarily."

"I understand and unless it is absolutely necessary for me to venture off world, I will happily remain in my lab," Olivia said and Elizabeth smiled.

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said and Olivia put her hand on her lower stomach as she stood and then lowered her hand.

"Thank you Dr. Weir and I really mean that," Olivia said. "I was so worried about what you were going to say I think I drove Ronon, Teyla, and John crazy." Elizabeth's smile remained her face and she shook her head.

"Relationships develop and surprises happen, Olivia," Elizabeth said. "For now and for as long as you can continue to perform your duties, you have nothing to worry about.

"Thank you," Olivia said again and Elizabeth nodded her head before Olivia turned and walked out of office feeling much better about the whole situation than she initially had. She smiled at Chuck as she passed him and then walked down the stairs to head back to work.

* * *

The days seemed to go by so quickly that to Olivia it seemed like they had only just settled back into the city. However, they had been home for nearly ten weeks and as she walked to her lab a sudden flutter in her stomach made her stop, gasp, and put her free hand on her lower stomach while she lowered her computer to her left side. At sixteen weeks along, Carson told her that everything was going along smoothly and that the baby was growing well, and was already two weeks ahead in size of an average sixteen week term baby. She had an appointment for her second ultrasound, and she hoped to have Ronon come with her. The last time, Ronon was off world and wasn't able to come with her. 

"Olivia?" a voice asked and she looked up to see John and Ronon walking over to her quickly with concerned looks on their faces. When they were just feet from her she held up her hand from her stomach.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, a blush coming to her cheeks. "The baby just moved a bit and surprised me is all," she added quietly as Ronon came to her side and put his hand on her back.

"You sure?" John asked and Olivia looked at him and nodded a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure, and you guys have to lighten up a little," Olivia said before she looked between them. "I'm pregnant not dying." At that John grinned and Ronon held down his smirk. "So, you two have nothing to worry about." John nodded his head and Olivia looked up to Ronon. "And I especially mean you," she added and Ronon smiled at her. In the limited time they had been together the last few months, between the new artifacts that teams kept bringing back and Ronon's off world missions they probably had spent no more than the total of two days together.

"Well, now that that's settled," John said and Olivia chuckled as she looked at him. "I'm going to head to the mess, you coming?"

"I'll catch up with you," Ronon said as he looked to John and the other man nodded before he gave a slight wave and headed off. Olivia looked up at Ronon.

"I've got to get to my lab, you could've just gone with him," she said and Ronon shook his head as they started walking.

"We haven't been together that much and I've kind of missed you," he said moving to her right side and taking her hand. Olivia smiled and nodded her head; she knew exactly what he meant so she let him walk with her down the corridor.

"I've got an appointment with Carson tomorrow evening," Olivia said after a moment of silence. "He's going to do an ultrasound, do you want to come?" she asked unsure as they came to a stop near the entrance to her lab. Ronon looked down at her with a frown.

"What's an ultrasound?" he asked.

"It's where he takes a special machine and places a part of it on my stomach to see the baby," she said and Ronon nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Ronon said and Olivia smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Great," she said quickly and Ronon grinned before she raised up and kissed him on the cheek, however, Ronon pulled her close and placed a firm kiss upon her lips. Olivia allowed herself to get lost in the kiss before she gently raised her hands to his chest and pushed him away. She smiled and shook her head. "As much as I enjoy that, I don't think the middle of the corridor is the best place for it and I do have to get to work," she said and Ronon smiled before he nodded his head and let her pass. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him once more before she quickly walked down the corridor and to her lab.

* * *

"Now, just lie down and relax," Carson said and Olivia laid back on the bed. Carson was on her right and readied the machine while Ronon was on her left, his hands resting on the bed while Olivia rolled up her shirt a bit. Ronon frowned and looked at her stomach. Olivia had always been curvier, but now that he really looked at her stomach as she laid back he could see a small bump at the base of her stomach that normally wasn't there and he found he couldn't look away. 

Seeing his stare, Olivia's smile grew and she put her hand on his. He looked at her face before he glanced at her stomach once more and then settled his green eyes with her brown. They simply stared at each other before the machine beeping next to Olivia broke their gaze and they looked at Carson.

"This'll be a bit chilly," Carson said as he put the gel covered probe on Olivia's stomach. Olivia squirmed a bit as Carson pressed down gently on Olivia's stomach and her eyes moved to the screen instantly. She saw a flutter on the screen and then a steady pumping; her baby's heart beat. "There you are," Carson said with a smile as he looked down at Olivia and then at Ronon, who was looking at the black and white screen with narrowed eyes. "It's a wee bit hard to see, but there's the head," Carson said as he ran his finger along a curved line on the screen. "A hand and foot, and this little fluttering right there is your baby's heart," he said and Olivia looked at Ronon as she squeezed his hand.

"Is the baby still healthy Carson?" Olivia asked as she looked away from Ronon. The tall man had yet to return his attention to her. His light eyes were focused on the image of the baby. Carson didn't answer her right away as he moved the wand over her stomach and looked over the baby and read the measurements. Olivia grew worried, but when she saw Carson smile her worry left her.

"The heart beat is strong and he or she is coming along rather nicely," Carson said. She told Carson that she didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted it to be a surprise and she was glad he hadn't told her. He handed her a washcloth to wash off her stomach and she did so as she sat up. "I just want to take a blood sample so I can run a few tests and then you can go, okay?" he asked as he glanced at Ronon figuring they needed a moment. Olivia nodded and Carson walked away while she looked up at Ronon.

"Hey you," Olivia said as she gently nudged Ronon's shoulder and pulled her shirt down over her stomach. Finally, he tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at her. "What is it?" He didn't speak; he just moved a little closer to her and put his hand on her lower stomach. Olivia put both her hands over his one and continued to look up at him.

"Nothing," he said quietly before he placed a kiss in her hair. Olivia frowned, but leaned into him while he pushed at some of her hair with his free hand. His other hand was firmly on her stomach and she wondered just what he was thinking.

* * *

After Carson took her blood, he excused her and Ronon from the infirmary; and Ronon was still acting a little odd. He held onto her hand as they walked to Olivia's quarters and when they walked into her room, Olivia couldn't hold her tongue back any longer. "Ronon, what's wrong?" she asked when he didn't let go of her hand. 

"Nothing, I guess I just didn't realize . . .," he trailed off and Olivia smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. "I guess I didn't realize how far along you were."

"I'm only four months," she said softly. "We still have a long way to go before the baby will come."

"I know," Ronon said before he pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms. Olivia smiled against his chest and wrapped her arms around him in return. "I love you, you know," he said before he kissed the top of her head. Olivia's smile grew and she took a deep breath.

"I know, and I love you too," she said quietly. They stood there for a moment longer before Olivia pulled him over to the bed and they laid down. It was getting late and they both were exhausted, so, Olivia settled herself in Ronon's arms and slowly started to fall asleep. Before they had laid down Ronon pulled Olivia's hair from her low ponytail and while Olivia fell asleep, Ronon looked up at the ceiling absently running his fingers through her hair.

It had been over two months since Olivia came back and told him that she was pregnant; and he had been so busy that he barely had time to breath let alone see the changes in her. She even felt softer as she laid in his arms. While his left hand continued to toy with her hair, his right hand settled on her stomach. Olivia sighed and slid her hand from his waist and put her hand over his that rested on her stomach. He started and looked at her, but was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Sleep, Ronon, we'll still be right here when you wake up," she told him sleepily and he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay," he said quietly and Olivia snuggled closer to him. Ronon sighed quietly and slowly allowed sleep to take him.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you like this chapter and thank you all very much for your reviews. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Olivia sighed as she sat down on a chair in her lab. At just over eight months along in her pregnancy and she felt like she was a walking water balloon. Carson told her that the baby was surprising large, and he accredited that to Ronon, however, Olivia had to point out that her dad was nearly as tall as Ronon and that she just got her height from her mother. At that Carson laughed, but he told her that her little bundle was going to be a truly big bundle when it was time for delivery. It was after that conversation, they discussed a possible cesarean.

_"Dr. Olivia Gray, please report to the control room immediately,"_ Chuck's voice floated over the main intercom and Olivia sighed. _"Dr. Olivia Gray, please report to the control room immediately."_ Olivia pushed herself out of her chair and waddled over to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said quietly to herself and smiled as she passed a few of her fellow scientists. Much to her surprise her fellow workers were happy for her and Ronon, so, she didn't experience any of the distain she was expecting. She hit the transporter to take her up to the control room and when the doors opened she made her way into the gate room only to have Elizabeth walk down the stairs and meet her at the base of the stairs. "Did you need me?" she asked as she absently put her hand on her large stomach.

"We have two guests arriving any moment now, and I thought that perhaps you would be happy to see them," Elizabeth said and Olivia frowned before two bright lights filled the gate room. Olivia turned and looked only to have her eyes widen and a laugh escaped her lips.

"Daniel?" Olivia asked happily and the tall light brown haired man smiled at her. She laughed again and lowered her hand from her stomach before she charged over to him and embraced him tightly. Daniel stiffened but returned her embrace. She pulled back and smiled before she turned her eyes to Vala. "Hello, Vala," she said and the dark haired woman smiled at her. Daniel cleared his throat and Olivia looked at him. His eyes were focused on her stomach before he turned his blue eyes to her brown.

"Look at you," Daniel said, a small smile on his face. "General O'Neil told Sam, Teal'c, and me about your good news when he came back to Earth. Congratulations." Olivia's smile grew as she once again put her hand on her very round, beach ball like stomach.

"Thank you, Daniel," Olivia said softly.

"Yes, yes, congratulations," Vala said in her quick tone and Olivia laughed as she looked at her. "Now, let's get busy so we can look around." Vala's statement made Olivia remember that she didn't know why Daniel and Vala were there.

"What exactly are you guys here for?" she asked and Elizabeth stepped up to them.

"They've come to use the library to look for information regarding a weapon that would be beneficial for the SGC's fight against the Ori," Elizabeth said and Olivia frowned as she looked at Daniel.

"Really?" Olivia asked and Daniel nodded. "I hope you're able to find what you need." Daniel continued to stare at her and Vala clicked her tongue.

"Right, so, we'll just give you two a minute," Vala said before she and Elizabeth walked away. Olivia glanced at them before she looked at Daniel.

"How far along are you?" he asked her.

"Thirty-three weeks and counting," Olivia said. "I'm ready to pop basically," she added with a laugh and Daniel smiled as he adjusted his glasses. "Daniel, I . . . I'm glad I finally got to see you after all this time. I was beginning to think you disappeared."

"Yeah, I haven't been in one place for too long anymore it seems," Daniel said. "Olivia, are you," he paused with a sigh before and took a deep breath, "are you happy?"

"Yes, Daniel, I am very happy," she said and he smiled.

"Good, good," he said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "It was good to see you." Olivia smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad Dr. Weir paged me; otherwise I would have missed you," she said and Daniel gave her a curt nod.

"Good bye, Olivia," he told her quietly.

"Bye," she said and she turned around first and walked out of the gate room. Daniel sighed and quickly walked over to Vala and Elizabeth, who were waiting near the door that led to the corridor that would take them to the library. Olivia sighed quietly as she walked down the corridor and thought about how Daniel seemed happy for her, but sad at the same time. She was nearly to her lab once more when she practically ran into Teyla. "Oh, sorry, Teyla, I wasn't paying attention."

"It is all right, Olivia," Teyla said quietly but she frowned as she looked at her friend. "Are you well?" she asked when she noticed the slightly befuddled expression on Olivia's face. Olivia forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine," Olivia said. "Are Ronon and John still sparring in the gym?" she asked and Teyla smiled.

"Ronon is set on trying to show John the proper Satedan fighting style," Teyla said and Olivia's smile turned into a grin. "To be honest, I think he is having more fun getting the best of John than actually teaching him." Olivia laughed and Teyla joined her in her laughter. Rodney was off with Colonel Samantha Carter on another mission; so, 'the dream team,' as Olivia dubbed them, were on leave, but on call in case they were needed.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Olivia said. "I better get to my lab. I don't think that text Major Leon's team is going to translate itself." Teyla smiled and nodded her head.

"Perhaps we can meet in the mess for dinner?" Teyla asked and Olivia nodded.

"I'd like that. It'd be nice to partake in some girl talk," she said and Teyla laughed quietly as she nodded her head. The two women parted ways and Olivia once again was in her lab, but that time she went uninterrupted except for the occasional thump against her insides thanks to the energetic life ready to bust out of its confines.

* * *

"So," Ronon said as he walked into Olivia's quarters and the woman in questions was laying against several pillows she had been given and reading through yet another book. "How are you feeling?" Olivia smiled as he sat down on the bed and put his hand on her leg, rubbing small circles with his thumb. 

"I'm fine. Teyla and I had a lovely dinner while you were with John in the infirmary," Olivia said with a grin as she slid her marker in between the pages and closed her book before setting it on her nightstand. "How is John by the way?"

"Just three stitches above his left eye," Ronon said with a grin of his own and Olivia shook her head.

"You've got to quick being so hard on him; you're a lot stron-ah!" Olivia exclaimed when a swift kick from their baby startled and hurt her at the same time.

"What?" Ronon asked alarmed as he stopped move his thumb and gripped her upper left arm gently as she sat up from the pillows her hands on her stomach. The baby kicked again and Olivia, ready for it that time, laughed.

"You're finally here to feel this," she whispered as she quickly grabbed his left hand that rested on her leg and placed it over the spot the baby kicked once more. Ronon's eyes widened and she laughed. "You feel it?" she asked in a whisper and Ronon nodded, his eyes focused on his hand that was covered by both of Olivia's. "The baby's normally calm when you're around so you've never got to feel the baby kick. I think he or she is getting rather impatient to make their appearance."

"Does it hurt?" he asked as she slid her hands from his, but he kept his hand on her stomach.

"A little," she told him honestly, "but it's nothing I can't handle." Ronon smiled then and slid his hand off her stomach, but he kept his hand on her leg.

"You look tired," he said and Olivia gave him a soft smile.

"I am," she said.

"You need to get some sleep," he said before he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Olivia sighed as his beard scratched her chin and his lips pressed against hers. Just as Ronon was about to pull away, Olivia raised her hands to his face and held his lips to hers as she kissed him deeply. Ronon breathed heavily against her as he slid his hands around her back. He got lost in her and she got lost in him, but he pulled away first.

"Ronon," she whimpered at the lost of contact, but Ronon only pushed some of her dark curls that escaped from her high ponytail behind her ears. The look he gave her as he did so let her know that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, but he wasn't going to give into that desire.

"You need sleep," he said again and she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said softly. Ronon kissed her again, but that time of the forehead before he stood. As his hands left her, Olivia felt a sharp pain rip through her lower stomach and she let out a strangled scream. Ronon froze in his tracks and looked at her with a frown.

"Olivia?" he asked, sitting down on the bed once more. She took a deep breath as the pain slowly dissipated to her back and she looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked. However, before she could answer another pain struck her and she felt a pop before a rush of liquid pooled between her legs and soaked the blankets she sat upon. Ronon frowned when he saw the grey pants she wore darken with liquid and then the blankets. "Olivia?" he asked panicked now and she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Ronon, the baby's coming," she whispered and Ronon's eyes widened before he quickly scooped her up into his arms. She was heavier now that she was pregnant, but the sudden adrenaline rush he had made him even stronger; and he quickly carried the protesting doctor through the corridors to the infirmary. She was about to have his baby.

* * *

"Come on, love," Carson urged her on, but Olivia felt like she had nothing left. Twenty minutes into the labor, Carson forced Ronon out of the surgical room he made into Olivia's delivery room. Ronon was anything but helpful, but he meant well; Carson knew he was just scared but unwilling to admit it. 

"I can't, Carson," Olivia whispered breathlessly as a nurse wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "I can't."

"Olivia, you've nearly done it now, love," Carson told her. "Just a few more strong pushes and you'll have your baby." Carson was going to perform an emergency cesarean, but the baby had dropped and started down the birth canal far too quickly for the doctor to do the cesarean. "Come on, Olivia," he urged her. "Ready, here it comes, now," he said and Olivia bore down with all her might as she held onto the gurney.

Olivia felt like she was ripping open and she let out a loud scream. Carson encouraged her to breathe deeply and she did as best she could before she pushed once more at Carson's urging. The pain only increased before she felt her baby slide out of her and she let out a relieved sigh as she fell back on the bed panting and sweating. She was in so much pain, but she felt none of it when she heard the cries of her and Ronon's baby. She let out a laugh and looked down at Carson who looked at her before he handed off the baby to a nurse and pulled down his mask.

"You have a very big boy, Olivia," he said and Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes and rested against the pillow. "Let's get you taken care of so you can hold your son and show him off to his dad," Carson said and Olivia nodded numbly as she looked over at the station the two nurses had her crying son. She could see his legs flaying as he kicked and moved about. Child birth was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her entire life, but it was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Carson and one of the nurses got Olivia settled before he moved over to the station where the other two nurses were tending to her baby. Olivia felt so tired and incredibly sore, but she was anxious to hold her baby. "Carson," Olivia said and the doctor quickly moved over to her. "Is he okay?" Carson smiled and took her hand.

"He's fine, Olivia," he said. "Ten fingers and ten toes; and he's eight pounds seven ounces and twenty inches long." Olivia laughed quietly. "They'll bring him to you as soon as they finish cleaning him up; I'm going to go get daddy." Carson winked at her and squeezed her hand before he walked around the screen he had put up and Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes. However, she wasn't alone for long.

"Olivia," Ronon's deep voice said quickly and she opened her eyes as Ronon grasped her hand. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Ronon," she breathed and watched as his eyes quickly scanned her before they settled on hers once more.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine, we have a son," she said and Ronon grinned and looked up as Carson walked over to them holding a fussing bundle. Olivia pulled her hand from Ronon's and took her baby from Carson and Carson left the new family to ready the baby's warmer for when they were ready. She smiled as she looked down at her son. He had a mass of dark brown hair, the same color as Ronon's; and although most found newborn babies ugly Olivia had never seen a more beautiful baby.

Olivia held him in her left arm as she pulled the blankets away from his face with her right and Ronon reached out, covering her hand with his. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she did so. Ronon looked at their baby and then looked at Olivia, his grin turning into a smile before he leaned down and kissed Olivia gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when he pulled away and pushed her hair from her face.

"For what?" she asked confused as to what he had to be sorry about.

"For getting kicked out of here," he said and Olivia laughed and shook her head.

"It's okay, I was cursing you during most of it anyway," she said and Ronon raised an eyebrow. "My dad said my mom wouldn't even let him in the delivery room when she was giving birth to me." He smiled at her again before he looked down at their son. "I think I've come up with a compromise for his name," she said and he looked at her again. They had argued when trying to decide on a name for their baby. Ronon wanted to name the boy after his father and Olivia wanted to name him after her father; and they hadn't even started on thinking of a name for a girl because Olivia wanted to forgo another argument that left her alone.

"What's that?" he asked his right hand still covering hers and his left still in her hair.

"Ethan Andris Dex for my father and yours," Olivia said and Ronon smiled. He liked it and he kissed her once more.

"Perfect," he whispered and Olivia tilted her head up and kissed him once more. Ronon sighed and his fingers tightened in her hair. She pulled away and smiled yet again before she looked down at Ethan. "He's got your nose," he said as he too looked down at their baby.

"He does, poor thing," she said. Her nose wasn't terribly large, but it wasn't dainty.

"I like your nose," Ronon said and Olivia laughed.

"He has your mouth," she said and Ronon kissed her temple. "Those lips will get him in trouble when he gets older."

"Did they get me in trouble?" Ronon whispered into her hair and Olivia laughed once more and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"No, they got_ me_ in trouble," she said and Ronon chuckled. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked and Ronon looked down at Ethan before he nodded. Olivia shifted and held Ethan out to him. "Just support his head in the crook of your arm, and you'll do just fine." He took Ethan from Olivia and stood straight, holding his son in his arms.

"Is this right?" he asked her quietly and she smiled.

"That's right," she said as she laid her head back against the pillow. Olivia smiled as she looked up at Ronon and how gentle he was being with Ethan. Few people saw that side of Ronon. John and the rest of his team saw it, but Olivia saw it more than anyone. Ethan looked small in Ronon's arms, and as Ronon gently rocked Ethan in his arms, Olivia drifted off to sleep.

Ronon smiled down at his son as he rocked him in his arms. Ethan seemed perfectly content just to lay in his arms, and when Ethan opened his eyes Ronon swore he was looking into Olivia's eyes. Ethan's eyes were dark brown, just like Olivia's and he looked up at him curiously before he closed his eyes once more. With a small chuckle Ronon turned his eyes to Olivia only to find her sound asleep. Ronon's smile grew as he looked down at Ethan.

"Ronon," Carson said quietly as he walked back over to him and Ronon looked at Carson. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to take the little one so he can get some rest too." Ronon nodded but before he handed Ethan over, he placed a kiss on Ethan's forehead. Carson smiled as he took the baby and paused before he turned around. "Have you two settled on a name?" he asked and Ronon nodded.

"Ethan Andris, after her dad and mine," Ronon said as he ran his fingers over the back of Olivia's right hand. Carson nodded with a smile.

"And whose surname?" Carson asked and Ronon frowned. "Since the two of ye aren't married, I need to know. It's just so I can process the paperwork."

"Mine," Ronon said as he remembered what Olivia said when she told him the compromised name she had came up with for their son. Carson nodded again and turned around and left him with a sleeping Olivia. He sighed and looked down at her. Even though she was sleeping she still looked tired, and it was odd to see her stomach so low but still bulging just a bit. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and covered her right hand with his. He was tired and it was late, but he didn't want to leave her alone.

As he watched her sleep for a little longer, he thought over what Carson said; they weren't married. In the past and even during his relationship with Melena, he was never certain if every was going to actually get married. He had been with Melena for so long they were practically married, but never officially wed with the large ceremony before their family and friends. He loved Olivia and he would anything to protect her; and now that she had delivered their baby he was going to do anything to protect both her and Ethan.

"Ronon?" a tired sounding voice asked and he looked up and smiled at Olivia. "Where's Ethan?" she asked and he sat up.

"Dr. Beckett took him, don't worry; he's fine," Ronon assured her and Olivia sighed as she nodded her head. She turned her right hand and laced her fingers with his while she ran her other hand down her face.

"I probably look terrible don't I?" she asked with a small smile and Ronon shook his head.

"You look beautiful," he whispered before he leaned up and kissed her again. She sighed when he pulled away from her and looked at him with a silly smile. "What?" he asked and she laughed as she shook her head, her black curls pressing against the pillow and sticking out every which way that made Ronon grin.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just unbelievably happy, even though I am so tired," she ended in a whisper. Ronon sighed as he stood from his chair and kissed her forehead.

"Then get some more sleep, and I'll be back first then in the morning."

"It's already almost dawn, you'll be back in an hour," she teased and Ronon rolled his eyes before he grinned.

"Fine, then, I'll be back after _I_ get some sleep," he said and Olivia nodded with a smile of her own. He stood to leave, but Olivia tightened her grip on his hand. He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"I love you," she said softly and Ronon leaned down and kissed her once more, but more deeply and passionately than he had since he first came into the room. Olivia sighed against his lips and raised her hands to his face and neck as she tilted her head and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away they were both breathless and Ronon smiled.

"I love you too," he said and Olivia smiled back before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips and let him pull away from her. "Get some sleep, and I'll be back soon." She nodded and closed her eyes before he stepped around the screen. However, Ronon didn't leave the infirmary right away; he walked over to where Carson was. He stopped next to the doctor and at his son who seemed fine.

"There's nothing to worry about son," Carson said and Ronon looked at him. "He's perfectly healthy." Ronon nodded. "How's Olivia?"

"She's sleeping," he said and Carson nodded.

"That's what you should be doing, lad," Carson said. "Elizabeth told me to radio her when Olivia delivered the baby, and I'll let her know that you are medically released from duty for the next few days so you can spend some time with Olivia and little Ethan here." Ronon nodded and put his hand on Carson's shoulders.

"Thanks, doc," Ronon said before he lowered his hand and ran his fingers across Ethan's cheek.

"Amazing isn't he?" Carson asked. Ronon looked at him and then glanced over his shoulder at the screen that shielded Olivia from view.

"They both are," Ronon said as he looked at Carson again and Carson smiled.

"Aye," Carson said, "that they are." Ronon sighed quietly before he trudged from the infirmary and down the corridors. A shower and sleep sounded good, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for long, he was too anxious to get back to Olivia and Ethan to think of much else.

* * *

As Olivia fed Ethan his first officially meal, she felt very uncomfortable. The nurse that taught her how to properly breastfeed told her that it would feel uncomfortable, but she didn't expect it to be that uncomfortable. When she expressed that to the nurse the woman just smiled at her and told her that she would be sensitive for a time, but that she would become used to breastfeeding; however, Olivia was starting to doubt it. She had a thin blanket over Ethan's head and shielding herself from everyone. 

"Knock, knock," John said as he tapped on the screen and Olivia smiled as she looked up at him and Teyla as they walked over to the bed. John's eyes widened when he realized that Olivia was feeding Ethan and he turned around making Olivia laugh.

"I'm covered, John, you can look at me," she said and John turned back around, smiling slightly, but a light flush to the tops of his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked gently and Olivia smiled.

"Fine," Olivia said just as Ronon came around the screen.

"There's the new daddy," John said thankful he had a reason to look away from Olivia. Ronon smiled at John and Teyla before he looked at Olivia. She gave him a tired smile before she made a face and looked down at her chest. It was then that he noticed she was holding Ethan and was feeding him. He looked at John with a glare, but the lieutenant colonel held up his hands. "I didn't see anything, man."

"He didn't," Olivia said as she adjusted the baby in her arms and pulled up the nightdress she wore, covering herself up. She pulled the blanket from Ethan's head, revealing his dark hair covered head. Teyla smiled and leaned in closer to look at the new addition to Atlantis.

"He's beautiful," Teyla said and Olivia nodded. She looked up at Ronon, who stepped around John and stood by the top of her bed.

"You can turn around, John," Olivia said and he turned around with a small smile.

"I'm not one for babies but he seems easy going," John said and Olivia and Teyla rolled their eyes. They talked for a while and each took turns holding Ethan, even John and much to Olivia's surprise he held Ethan with ease and little to no awkwardness. Their happy moment didn't last much longer.

"Olivia," Elizabeth said as she walked over to the group. "Congratulations," she said softly and Olivia looked at Ethan, who was being held by Teyla at the time and smiled before she looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you," Olivia said, however, Elizabeth wasn't smiling.

"Is something wrong?" Ronon asked and Elizabeth sighed.

"I just received word from the Deadalus that Richard Woolsey is aboard and is coming to discuss you current situation and your position in the Atlantis expedition," she said slowly as she looked at Olivia.

"What does that mean?" Ronon asked but Olivia grasped his hand and he looked down at her.

"It means I'm going to be questioned, and I have the feeling that I'm going to be relieved of my position on the team, aren't I?" Olivia asked and Ronon's grip tightened on Olivia's hand and he looked at Elizabeth.

"They can't do that can they?" John asked as he took looked at Elizabeth.

"I don't know what they're going to do," Elizabeth said, "but I'm afraid I'm leaning towards Olivia's prediction."

"That's not going to happen," Ronon said and everyone looked at him. "They can't release her and send her back to Earth; Ethan is just as much my son as he is Olivia's and they can't take him away from me." Olivia held onto him tightly as she looked up at him and he turned his blazing green eyes to hers. "I won't let them, Olivia, I promise you that."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

The Daedalus was still a week out from Atlantis and four days after giving birth, Olivia was released from the infirmary and tending to her son in her quarters. Teyla had giving her a beautifully crafted cradle, a present from her people. Olivia had thanked her endless and told her to tell the craftsman that she had never seen anything more beautiful. Ronon was with her and Ethan as often as he could once he went back on duty. Carson released her from her duties for at least two weeks, but she knew once Woolsey got there she'd be using the last few days of her leave to pack her bags to go back to Earth.

She had just laid Ethan down for his afternoon nap when her door chimed. Taking one more look at her peacefully sleeping baby, she quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Olivia was surprised to see Carson standing on the other side.

"Ye missed your check up this morning, Olivia," he said as he walked into her room, taking note that Ethan was sleeping. "So, I came to you," he finished quietly as he looked at her.

"I'm fine, Carson," Olivia said quietly. "Ethan didn't sleep to well last night and when he fell asleep earlier this morning for a bit, I did too." Carson smiled and nodded his head.

"That may be, but take a seat so I can check ye over. It'll only take a minute," he said and Olivia sighed before she did as the good doctor instructed. As he said her check up was over before she knew it, but the look Carson gave her was anything but positive.

"What?" she asked.

"You're blood pressure is higher than it should be and your heart rate shouldn't be so high seeing as you've been resting," Carson said as he put his things away. "You're under too much stress, you need to take it easy."

"Carson, you try being a new mother and knowing that in a little over a week you'll be forced from the place that has been your home for the last two and a half years and the father of your child," she said forcefully.

"Ye don't know if that's what's going to happen," Carson told her and Olivia sighed as she rubbed her face.

"You know it is," Olivia said. "To the IOA I've probably committed some severe infraction that results in immediate termination. In fact, I'm surprised that they haven't tried to have Dr. Weir release me so I'm all packed when Woolsey gets here and we can gate back to Earth right away where I'll be questioned until I breakdown or something." Carson sighed, but he wouldn't argue with her. It wouldn't do her or him any good.

"I expect to see you in the mess for dinner. You've got to keep up your strength, especially since your nursing Ethan," he told her and Olivia nodded. She had been taking her meals in her room with Ronon, but she hadn't been eating that much. Carson left and Olivia sighed as she laid down on her bed and looked at Ethan as he slept. Carson was right, she was letting herself stress about Woolsey's impending arrival; but she couldn't help it, she didn't want to leave Atlantis and she didn't want to lose Ronon again.

* * *

The following morning Ronon quickly made his way to Olivia's quarters and walked in only to find her standing near her bed and rocking Ethan in her arms. She was still dressed in her night clothes and she looked very tired. She smiled softly at him and his frustration seemed to melt as he watched her for a minute and when she laughed he smiled. 

"Hello," she said and Ronon walked over to her. He kissed her and looked down at Ethan. For barely a week old, his son was already growing. "He was up most of the night," she said softly and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you," he said and Olivia shook her head as she turned her dark eyes to his light ones.

"Ronon, you were barely staying awake while you were here," Olivia said. "You were exhausted from a long day, and besides, I don't think that you would have even heard him. You would have been knocked out." Ronon chuckled before he kissed her again and once more looked at Ethan. "He looks like you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but I see you in him too," he told her and she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he could smell her shampoo and the baby wash she used on Ethan. "Marry me," he said quietly and he heard her sharp intake of breath. She raised her head from his shoulder and they looked at each other.

"You want to marry me?" she asked in a whisper and he nodded. She smiled, but her smile faltered. "Are you asking me because you want to or are you asking to find a way to get Ethan and me to stay?" Ronon smiled she knew him far too well.

"Both," he whispered as he raised his hand to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I won't lose either of you. I want to marry you, Olivia. I love you." Olivia's smile returned and she nodded her head as tears came to her eyes. "Do you want to marry me?" he asked with a tilt of his head and smiled.

"Yes, Ronon, I want to marry you," she said and she tilted her head and captured his lips with hers. "Very much," she whispered. She didn't know if her hormones were still raging or if it was something else, but those words from Ronon stirred something in her and she couldn't help but cry. Ronon took Ethan from Olivia's arms and settled him into the cradle Teyla had given them as a gift and wrapped Olivia in his arms. She grasped the back of his shirt tightly in her hands as she cried quietly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Ronon said into her hair before he kissed the top of her head. Olivia couldn't talk; she just shook her head before she buried her face in his chest. He laughed and sighed as he held her and looked over at the son who was now settled and sleeping peacefully. After a minute he gently pushed her back so he could look at her face and he ran his hands across her cheeks, once again pushing her dark curls from her face.

"Happy tears, Ronon," she whispered and he kissed her briefly. "So, when?" she asked and he laughed.

"I'm going to talk to Teyla, maybe we can have a ceremony on New Athos," he said and Olivia nodded her head. "We've only got a few days before the Daedalus gets here, are you up to it?" he asked.

"I am," she said just as Ethan started crying again. Ronon lowered his hands from her and turned slightly to look at him. "I've got him." She walked around Ronon and picked up their crying baby. Olivia scooped him up and gently rocked him in her arms. He quieted and turned his head into Olivia's chest. She looked at the clock and then at Ronon. "I've got to feed him," she said quietly and Ronon nodded.

"Do you need any help?" he asked and Olivia shook her head with a smile.

"No," she said and Ronon returned her smile. "Why don't you go and talk to Teyla," she suggested and Ronon nodded once more before he walked over to her. She looked up at him expectantly and he leaned down and kissed her upon the lips and then placed a kiss on Ethan's cheek.

"I'll be back," he said and Olivia nodded as she watched him walk out of her quarters and then the doors close behind him. She sighed and looked down at Ethan.

"Okay, okay, I know you're hungry," she said and settled herself down on the bed for yet another uncomfortable feeding.

* * *

"Teyla," Ronon said when he finally found the Athosian woman. She stopped and looked at him with a small smile. 

"How is Olivia?" she asked and Ronon nodded.

"She's fine, but I need to talk to you," he said quickly and Teyla frowned.

"About what?" Teyla asked and Ronon took a deep breath.

"About having a bonding ceremony on New Athos?" he asked and Teyla's eyes widened. "I've asked Olivia to marry me and we want to have the ceremony performed as quickly as possible."

"If you are doing this only to ensure that Olivia remains here because of Ethan," Teyla started and Ronon growled as he looked down at one of the people he considered his closest friend.

"I'm not, Teyla, and you know it," Ronon said. "I asked her because I love her." Teyla nodded her head.

"Surely you know that the customs between your world and hers differ, have you discussed any of that with her?" she asked and Ronon shook his head.

"No, but I know how the ceremony is performed on Sateda," Ronon told her. "If you will officiate it, she'll be my wife." Teyla pursed her lips as she sighed. "Teyla, we want to do this."

"Tell me what needs to be done and I will make the arrangements," Teyla said and Ronon smiled. "However, you must explain what is happening to Colonel Sheppard, I do not think it wise that at least he is not aware of what is happening." Ronon nodded, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Teyla, and I'll talk to Sheppard," Ronon said.

"You are welcome, now what needs to be done," Teyla said and Ronon quickly began to tell her what would be needed.

* * *

"Sheppard," Ronon said when he finally found the lieutenant colonel walking out of the gym. It was after five and Ronon knew that John was usually finished with his work out by then. 

"Ronon," John said and continued on his way, but with Ronon at his side.

"I need to talk to you," Ronon said quickly and John nodded.

"That's what you're doing, buddy," John said and Ronon sighed before he grabbed Sheppard by the arm and stopped him in the corridor. John frowned as he looked at Ronon's hand on his arm and then looked at Ronon's face. "Hands off there big guy," John said as he shrugged Ronon's hand off his arm. "What's up?"

"Olivia and I are going to New Athos tomorrow morning," Ronon said.

"Did Beckett clear Olivia to go off base?" John asked.

"She's talking to him tonight," Ronon said. "We're going because Teyla is going to perform the Satedan bonding ceremony; Olivia and I are getting married." John's eyes widened before he looked around and took a deep breath. He settled his eyes on Ronon once more.

"If you're thinking that that fact will stop Woolsey from taking Olivia and Ethan back to Earth, you're wrong," John said. "To the IOA, it won't matter if you're married or not. Olivia is an employee of the SGC and if she is removed from her post, she's removed from her post and will have to return to Earth."

"I won't let them take her or my son," Ronon said heatedly and John shook his head.

"They'll take her by force if they have to, Ronon," John told him and Ronon's fists clenched at his sides. "There isn't anything you're going to be able to do to stop them."

"No one is taking them anywhere," he said. "I thought you of all people would understand. I thought you would help us. I was wrong." Ronon turned and stormed down the corridor.

"Ronon!" John shouted and made to follow, but he stopped himself and sighed quietly. He wanted to help, but until they knew just what Woolsey was coming for he didn't know what would help. They just had to wait and see.

* * *

The birds chirped outside the tent Teyla had set Olivia up in that morning and Olivia's stomach was rolling with nerves. She was dressed in a simple cream dress that thankfully hid the pouch that was still her stomach after giving birth to Ethan five days earlier, but her bust filled the dress more than she would have liked it to. Teyla had given it to her saying that it was the closest thing her people had to the ceremonial gown that Ronon described. Her dark curls were pulled up off her neck and hung down from the makeshift bun she had settled them into. A soft coo drew her attention from her hands and she looked over her shoulder with a small smile. 

Ethan was settled into the small makeshift cradle Olivia had made out of a basket and blankets. Teyla was going to be performing the ceremony, and from what she had told her about it, the ceremony was similar to weddings back home but there were many differences.

For instance, Olivia would walk to Ronon with an escort, but since she had no family and no one else besides Teyla, Ronon, Olivia, and Ethan had left for New Athos that morning Olivia would walk to him alone. However, instead of vows between the two of them Teyla would say a chant as she bound their hands together and a crown of flowers would be placed upon Olivia's head. The purpose behind the flowers was lost to her, but she did know that at the end they both would say 'our bond if forever' before they would share a kiss, cementing their bond. It would be short, simple, and painless, but Olivia found herself wishing that she wouldn't be walking to Ronon alone.

She had contemplated asking John to walk with her, but when Ronon told her how he had reacted to the news about them getting married she thought better of it. Sighing, she moved to Ethan when he fussed and she gently ran her fingers down his tummy. He settled instantly and she smiled, forgetting her nerves.

"That's the first smile I've seen from you since I saw you the infirmary," a voice said from the opening of the tent and Olivia, startled, looked up and her smile melted away as a look of surprise settled on her face. "Don't look so surprised to see me," John said as he walked in, the flap closing behind him.

"I didn't expect to see you," Olivia told him honestly. "Ronon said you weren't too keen on this whole idea to begin with." John sighed and looked down at Ethan before he smiled and looked back at Olivia.

"You two care about each other," John said. "And it's not that I don't approve, but I just don't want to see either of you get hurt anymore than you're already going to."

"We'll be fine, John," Olivia said and he sighed once more. "Besides, we don't know exactly what is going to happen once Woolsey gets here anyway." They stood in silence for a minute or two before John broke the silence.

"So, Teyla told me that during this ceremony thing you're supposed to be escorted by a chaperone, either a family member or friend," John said and Olivia smiled.

"Would you do this for me John?" she asked quietly and John nodded.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked and Olivia laughed before she embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, John," she whispered and John awkwardly hugged her back. Just then, Teyla and another woman entered the tent. Olivia pulled away from him and John turned around.

"Mara will watch Ethan for you, Olivia, she has three of her own so she will do just fine," Teyla said with a smile and Mara moved over to Ethan.

"He is only a few days old?" Mara asked surprised as she looked at Olivia. "He is as big as my son when he was nearly a fortnight old."

"His dad's a big guy," John said and Mara nodded before she picked up the basket and gently carried Ethan outside.

"We are ready when you are," Teyla said before she slipped from the tent and John smiled as he laced Olivia's arm with his.

"Ready?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am," she said and the two of them made their way outside. Aside from delivering Ethan, Olivia had never been happier or more frightened in her life.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the long wait, I don't think this chapter is any good, but let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Just as Olivia predicted, the ceremony had been short, simple, and painless; but before they returned to Atlantis Teyla and the Athosians threw a party for them; nothing grand but a party celebrating the birth of their child and the joy of their union. Night was falling on New Athos as they walked to the gate, and Olivia was exhausted and was ready to collapse in bed the second she reached her quarters. Ronon was carrying a settled and cooing Ethan while John moved away from the group and dialed Atlantis.

"Hey," Ronon said quietly when she rested her head on his shoulder as they came to a stop. She raised her head and looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded her head as she smiled at him.

"I'm fine, just tired," she said softly as the gate whooshed open. He smiled and nodded his head before the four of them walked through the gate and back to Atlantis. Elizabeth was making her way down the stairs as they walked into the gate room and it seemed as though everyone was looking at them.

"Dr. Weir," John said with a slight nod and Elizabeth smiled at him before she settled her eyes on Ronon and then Olivia.

"The Daedalus arrived ahead of schedule and Mr. Woolsey is requesting to meet with you immediately," Elizabeth said. Olivia sighed and nodded her head. She looked up at Ronon and forced a smile before she kissed Ethan's head and started to follow Elizabeth up to the briefing room. Ronon sighed heavily before he looked at Teyla. He did not need to speak for the woman to know what he was going to ask, so, she quickly took little Ethan from him and his long strides allowed him to catch up with the two women quickly.

"Ronon," Olivia said startled when he grabbed her arm at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth turned around and looked at him.

"I understand you wanting to be in there with her, Ronon, but she must do this alone," Elizabeth said and Ronon shook his head as he pulled Olivia closer to him.

"She's my wife, Dr. Weir; I'm sorry but I'm going with her," he said and Elizabeth sighed quietly. Olivia turned and looked up at Ronon, his grip still firmly on her arm.

"Ronon, it'll be okay," she said quietly and he looked down at her. "I need you to take care of Ethan while I meet with Mr. Woolsey; he needs to be changed and washed up after his busy day." Ronon sighed and made to protest when Olivia shook her head. "Please, Ronon." He nodded and reluctantly let go of her arm. "I won't be long because he needs to eat soon."

She smiled at him and followed Elizabeth to the briefing room. Clasping his fists at his side he too turned and rushed down the stairs before he took Ethan from Teyla and made his way to Olivia's quarters. John sighed as he looked at Teyla who pursed her lips before they glanced up at the briefing room just in time to see the doors close.

* * *

"Dr. Gray," Richard Woolsey said as he adjusted in his seat and adjusted his glasses. "I'm glad you could meet with me immediately after your return from New Athos." Olivia glanced at Elizabeth who gave her an encouraging smile before she walked around and took a seat next to Woolsey. 

"It's not exactly how I imagine spending my wedding night, but I have no choice in the matter it seems," Olivia said and he looked up from the notepad he was looking at.

"Wedding night?" he asked and looked at Elizabeth before he looked at Olivia once more.

"Ronon and I were married today on New Athos, Mr. Woolsey," she said calmly.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said and he looked at Elizabeth again. "Did you know about this?" Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded her head as she clasped her hands together in front of her on the table.

"I did," she said slowly and he sighed quickly before he looked at Olivia with a frown.

"The fact that you've married this man will not help you remain in Atlantis Dr. Gray," he said. "Your newest addition to the Atlantis crew was brought to the attention of the IOA and I've been sent to discuss your position on this expedition. Please, take a seat," he said and Olivia walked over to the chair that sat across the table from him and Elizabeth and settled herself in the chair. "How exactly do you intend to maintain your performance and care for your child?"

"Once Dr. Beckett clears me to return to duty, Mr. Woolsey, I have every intention of doing just that," Olivia said.

"And while you're doing that, who is going to care for your child?" Woolsey asked and Olivia sighed quietly.

"I have friends on the base that will be more than happy to watch my son while I am on duty; and when Ronon is off duty he'll be more than able to care for him."

"There is great risk to all that work on this expedition," he said. "This base has been nearly destroyed countless times; the Wraith, the Replicators, and who else knows what will be found in this galaxy."

"A child will not make any difference to the workings on this base," Olivia said, a frown still set firmly upon her face. "Everyone's duties and priorities will not change."

"What about yours?" he asked her and Elizabeth looked from Olivia to Woolsey.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Olivia said.

"Are you willing to place your life on the line during the course of your duties knowing you have a child to care for?"

"I am rarely required to travel off world and when I do go off world I'm usually with Major Lorne and his team. Most of my work is done in my lab with my team." Olivia sighed and shook her head. "Why did the IOA send you here Mr. Woolsey? They want you to question me about how I would do my job or did they want you to come here and interrogate me about my relationship with Ronon." Elizabeth looked at her again with a raised eyebrow and Woolsey stuttered a moment.

"I understand the IOA frowns upon 'alien' relationships, but my personal life is mine and mine alone. I am not a member of the U.S. military nor is Ronon, we are both civilian contractors on this expedition, and until recently, Mr. Woolsey, my time with the SGC is the only thing that made sense to me in the last five years," Olivia said. "I've dedicated my life to becoming the best at what I do, and having a child and a family is not going to stop me from doing just that. I may be meek and mild to a fault, but I will not let you or the IOA decide what is best for me." Olivia stood and Mr. Woolsey did the same.

"Dr. Gray your personal life affects your professional life," he said. "As much as you would like to believe it doesn't, it does. Your relationship with Ronon is of no concern to the IOA, but what is of concern is the fact that you now have a child to care for. What if the base is attacked by the Replicators again? Or worse yet what if the Wraith begin their search for Atlantis again? What then? You're willing to put the life of your child at risk with your own?"

"If you're trying to trick me into returning to Earth out of concern for my son, Mr. Woolsey, it won't work," Olivia said.

"I'm not trying to trick you. Dr. Gray, IOA didn't officially send me," he said. Elizabeth frowned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked, just as confused as Olivia was by those words. "What do you mean the IOA didn't officially send you?"

"We've known of your pregnancy for some time," he said, moving his eyes from Elizabeth to Olivia. "I came here out of concern for your child's welfare on this base."

"Then you wasted your time, Mr. Woolsey," Olivia said standing. "For the last few days, I've been worried sick you were coming to remove me from my position; to take me away from both the job that I love and the father of my son. Every since person on this base, Dr. Weir included, were under the impression that you were coming to take me back to Earth."

"That's not the case," he said softly.

"I see that now," Olivia said, her anger growing. "I'm not answering anymore of your questions; you can go back to Earth and stay there for all I care. Excuse me, Dr. Weir," Olivia said as she turned her eyes to the dark haired woman, "but I've got to feed my son." With that Olivia turned and walked out of the briefing room.

"Is she always this impossible?" he asked Elizabeth and the leader of Atlantis stood, fighting against her own anger as she did so.

"No, but I don't understand why you took it upon yourself to interrogate her like this," she said. "I think it best that you retire for the night, Mr. Woolsey. I was even under the impression that you were coming to remove her from the expedition, and I think it best that we dial Earth for you in the morning so you can return home. Next time you want interrogate a member of my team like this, I want to be advised as to what it concerns and just what intends to be asked. I will not be blindsided like this again."

"Right," he said before he sighed and packed up his things while Elizabeth left the briefing room.

* * *

Ronon washed and changed Ethan but his son was fussy the entire time he walked him around Olivia's quarters. Ethan was just as unsettled as he was and after twenty minutes Ronon was ready to go up to the briefing room just to see what Woolsey was asking Olivia. However, he didn't have much longer to wait when Olivia came storming into the room. He stopped pacing and turned around and looked at her. The frustrated look on her face melted and she smiled at him. 

"How is he?" she asked softly as she walked over to him. Ethan settled instantly the second Olivia's hands touched him and when she moved her right hand to rest on his left arm he suddenly felt settled.

"Fine now, you?" Ronon asked and she turned her dark eyes to him, her smiling crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ronon," she said in a whisper.

"Woolsey?" he asked.

"I could care less about him right now," she said before she stepped away from them and to her wardrobe. Ronon frowned and was about to ask what she meant, but she spoke before he could. "I need to feed Ethan before I leak all over this lovely dress that Teyla loaned me." Ronon grinned before he watched her pull a pair of sweatpants from her wardrobe. "I'll be out in just a moment." She slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed into the sweatpants and threw on her robe before she hung the dress carefully so she could give it back to Teyla the following day. She walked back into the main room and Ronon watched her carefully.

"Did he excuse you from questioning?" he asked her. She shook her head and took Ethan from him.

"No, I excused myself," Olivia said as she sat down in her chair and throwing a thin blanket over herself and Ethan before she carefully began nursing. He latched on quickly and she winced slightly and she looked up at Ronon. "He wasn't sent by the IOA, he came on his own out of concern for Ethan."

"What?" he asked when she looked down at Ethan and she looked up at him again. "What did he ask you tonight?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Basically how I intend to return to work after I'm cleared to return by Dr. Beckett," Olivia said softly. "He thinks that I won't be able to perform my duties properly and that I'm putting Ethan's life at risk if Atlantis is attacked by the Replicators or Wraith again."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you or Ethan," Ronon said and Olivia smiled at him.

"I know, Ronon," Olivia said. Ronon moved over to the chair she sat in and kneeled down next to her. Olivia reached out with her free hand and Ronon quickly took her hand into his.

"So, he's going to be leaving?" he asked and Olivia sighed as she squeezed his hand.

"I hope so," she said as Ethan took his fill from her and she burped him. As soon as he let out his gas, he settled and fell asleep instantly in her arms. Olivia stood to put him in his cradle, but Ronon stood and quickly settled Ethan, just as Olivia had shown him, into the cradle. She smiled at him when he turned and stealthily took her into his arms. She laughed and slid her hands up his chest. "I don't know about you, but I am going to forget the last thirty minutes of my life happened."

"Me too," Ronon said with a chuckle before he leaned down and kissed her softly. Olivia sighed and happily returned his kiss, doing just as she said, pushing away the thoughts of her pointless meeting with Woolsey. When Ronon pulled away and sighed again but smiled coyly up at him.

"You know we can't officially consummate our marriage just yet."

"I know," he said before he raised his hand from her waist to her face, running his fingers across her cheek before settling his hand on her neck. "Three months," he whispered and kissed her softly. She laughed against his lips before she returned his kiss. They couldn't consummate their union that night, but they would take every second together they could before Ethan woke again and required their attention.


	24. Chapter 24

I am so very, very sorry that I have been MIA. Life just kept me so busy that I barely had time to breathe let alone sit down and write. Now that that is said, sadly this is the last chapter; but I'll have more coming soon! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

_Five Years Later_

"Mommy look!" Ethan shouted as he stood from his sandbox and chased after a Monarch butterfly in the backyard of their small house. Olivia looked up from her garden that she was weeding and smiled as she watched him chase the butterfly and try to catch it. The butterfly fluttered near Olivia and Ethan ran over to her, throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her as the butterfly flew over the fence and out of sight. "He flew away!"

"He flew away," Olivia repeated as she kissed the dark brown mass of short curls on top of his head. Ethan had grown into a mini version of Ronon save for the color of his eyes and the shape of his nose, which he got from Olivia, and the fact that he was unlucky enough to have curly hair like his mother. "You want to help me?" she asked when Ethan pulled away from her. He looked at the soil and shook his head as he made a face before he trudged back over to his small sandbox that held his shovel, pail, and Tonka trucks. Olivia smiled sadly as he started to scoop sand into the bucket. She looked away from her son and down at her garden setting to work once more.

It had been almost two years since she left Atlantis with Ethan in tow, and every day she went through a mental battle wondering if she did the right thing. Every day she missed her friends, missed her work, and missed her husband. She missed him most of all, and the pain and anger she saw in his eyes the day she left was forever etched in her mind. He vowed that he would never have anything to do with her from that day forward and he had been true to his word. He hadn't' even attempted to see Ethan when Olivia knew well and good that he had been to Earth at least ten times since she left.

She continued to work for the SGC, but part time only going to the Colorado base when needed, which had become less and less over the last year. So, Olivia took a job as a languages professor at a small college about three hours away from the secret base. Ethan and her lived comfortably in the small two bedroom house she bought and Ethan enjoyed kindergarten and was looking forward to first grade come September. The late June weather was warm, but sometimes Olivia didn't feel the warmth of the sun.

* * *

"Why did you drag me along?" Ronon grumbled. He really didn't want to see Olivia. He'd seen enough the last time he came to Earth and he didn't care to see her again.

"Because it's time you get this mess cleaned up. It's been two years, Ronon. It's been a long time, too long if you ask me," John said as he parked in the car in front of the home Olivia and Ethan lived in. "You can't lie to me and tell me that you still don't care about her."

"She left," Ronon snapped as he looked at John, his green eyes blazing. "She took my son and left."

"She didn't stop you from seeing him did she? She sent you e-mails with photos and told you what he accomplished," John said and Ronon growled. "When we've come to Earth, you've watched from a distance; now's your chance to actually hug your son and maybe get your wife back in your arms. Come on," John said as he climbed from the car. Ronon sighed before he ran his hand over his now short hair and got out of the car following John up the walkway. They were halfway to the door when they heard Olivia's voice coming from the side of the house.

"Ethan, hold the fence door for mommy while I get the hose," she said and John and Ronon looked at each other before they turned to the left and went around the house. Olivia's back was to them and John couldn't help but smirk at seeing the mini version of Ronon, short hair and all, standing at the fence holding the tall wooden door open and kicking at the grass at his feet. John looked at Olivia as she stood and pulled the long green garden hose from its housing.

"Olivia?" he asked with his grin still on his face. Olivia paused and turned around only to drop the hose with a soft thud onto the ground at her feet. Ronon couldn't help but stare at her. She looked just like she had the last time he had seen her. Her curly hair pulled back high upon her head, her olive complexion a little darker thanks to the sun, and she was just as beautiful. However, her eyes seemed sad and he pushed away the sudden and strange urge to comfort her.

"John? Ronon?" she breathed before the fence door closing drew their attention to the small boy who walked over to Olivia and took her limp hand in his.

"Mommy, that's daddy," he said in his small voice as his eyes were glued to Ronon.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's daddy," she said and Ethan let go of Olivia's hand and walked around John. Ronon looked down at his son and the boy looked up at him and gave him a smile, which allowed Ronon to see he was still missing his bottom two teeth. They hadn't grown in yet since Olivia sent him photos two months ago.

"Hi," Ethan said and Ronon smiled.

"Hi," he said, his voice just as deep as Olivia remembered it being.

"You got your hair cut, it's longer in the pictures mommy has," Ethan said and Ronon glanced at Olivia before he looked back at Ethan. "I like it short, it's like mine." Ronon nodded and Ethan put his hands behind his back. "Mommy says that your job keeps you far away, but that you love me a lot. That true?" he asked and Olivia was doing her best to hold back her tears.

"It's true Ethan," Ronon said before he kneeled down and scooped his son into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ethan threw his little arms around Ronon's shoulders and seemingly did his best to hug his dad just as tightly as his dad hugged him. Olivia raised 

a trembling hand to her mouth and turned away as her tears fell. John sighed quietly as he looked at Olivia and slowly made his way over to her.

"Why did you come?" she asked in a barely there whisper.

"Like I told Ronon, it's been two years," John said. "Don't you think it's time the two of you talked?"

"You playing therapist John?' she asked as she wiped at her face.

"No, but the threat in the Pegasus has been eliminated," he said and she looked at him with wide eyes. "The city is running at full capacity and it's more like a research colony than anything else now with some of the scientists bringing their families. Talk to him, Olivia, I can watch Mini Ronon." She smiled at his joke before she wiped her face once more and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at Ronon and Ethan. Ronon had let go of Ethan but was still kneeling in front of him and talking quietly, a smile on his handsome face and she swore tears in his eyes.

"Ethan," Olivia said and both Ronon and Ethan looked at her. "You remember me telling you about John?" Ethan nodded. "Well, this is John and he's going to play with you while daddy and I talk inside okay?" she asked and Ethan looked at John and then at Ronon. Ronon nodded and Ethan walked over to John and looked up at him.

"You like Tonka trucks?" he asked and John laughed.

"Who doesn't?" John asked and Ethan smiled as he pulled John by the hand into the backyard after John opened the fence. Olivia smiled and slowly returned her attention to Ronon, who was now standing at looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Let's go inside," she said as she walked around the front of the house pulling her key from her pocket. She unlocked the front door and the two of them went inside. The air conditioning was a stark difference to the heat outside and Olivia shivered slightly. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked and he shook his head. "Are you even going to speak to me?"

"Depends," he said.

"Ronon, don't be childish," she said as she turned away from him to walk into the kitchen only to have him grasp her arm and pull her close to him.

"I'm not being childish," he hissed. He wasn't hurting her, he just surprised her and she gasped quietly. "You're the one who deserted me."

"Did you even try to see him when you came to Earth over the last two years? I know you've come many times, so don't talk to me about desertion," she said heatedly the shock of him grabbing her wearing off. "I've sent you photos and summaries of the last 

two years of our son's life, Ronon, and what have you done? Nothing." His grip tightened, but not enough to hurt her.

"I've seen him," Ronon said. "I've watched you guys in the park and when you've picked him up from school. I've just never made it known, from what I saw the last time I was here, I'm glad I didn't."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown and Ronon's eyes narrowed.

"Two months ago, when I came with Sheppard for a meeting at the SGC, I found you guys in the park. A man was with you Olivia, and you embraced him twice." Olivia's frown only deepened and thought about what he was talking about before she suddenly remembered.

"You mean Robert?" she asked and Ronon let go of her arm. "Robert is Aaron's father. Aaron is Ethan's friend. They've been attached at the hip since preschool and that day you're talking about, Robert was picking Ethan up from the park for the sleep over party he and his wife were having for Aaron's birthday." She couldn't believe that Ronon actually thought she would start seeing someone else. "You really thought I was seeing another man?" Ronon didn't say anything, he simply looked at her and Olivia laughed bitterly. "How can I be seeing another man when I am hopelessly in love with the idiot in front of me?" she asked before she rushed through the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ronon closed his eyes tightly and let out a growl. After a minute he opened his eyes and charged up the stairs after her, opening the bedroom door without knocking. He found her sitting on the edge of her neatly made bed with her head in her hands as she cried quietly. Ronon walked over to her and stopped as he stood in front of her, not really knowing what to do.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you?' she asked in a whisper as she lowered her hands and looked up at him, her face red and damp from her tears. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of you, Ronon. You see this?" she asked as she held her left hand up to him. He looked at her hand and saw a simple silver band wrapped around her ring finger. "Here, this is how we show that we're married to the world. I bought this the day after I returned to Earth and I've never taken it off." She lowered her hand and stood her dark eyes staring him down.

"You took Ethan away from me, Olivia. Do you know how much that killed me?" he asked not afraid of her in the least.

"I tried to get you to understand why I left. Things were getting worse in Atlantis and you know it was. Our lives were in danger every day when Atlantis' new location was discovered. I had to do what was best for Ethan. I had to keep our son safe, Ronon. I know that you wouldn't have let anything happen to him, but I couldn't take that chance, not with our son's life."

"I know why you left. I just don't understand how you could after everything we've been through together." She shook her head and ran her hands over her hair that was pulled back into a bun before she sighed.

"You'd be amazed at to the lengths a mother would go to protect her child, Ronon. Sacrificing one of the very few things in my life that has ever made sense was what I had to do to protect Ethan." Ronon lowered his hands from across his chest. "For the last two years I have woken up reaching out to the empty side of my bed and waking up from dreams that would make even you blush."

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" he asked quietly. "In all the e-mails over the last two years, why didn't you say anything?"

"You vowed to have nothing to do with me," she said turning away from him. "I didn't want to reach out only to get bit." She walked over to the window and Ronon sighed once more as he watched her rest her hands on the window sill. The tears started to form again in her eyes as she looked out at Ethan chasing John around the backyard. "I still love you, Ronon," she said gently. "I always have and I know I always will, even if you don't love me anymore."

She was startled when she felt his hands on her waist and he roughly turned her around to look up at him. Olivia gasped quietly when he raised his right hand to her face and gently ran his thumb along her jaw line. Chills went down her spine at his touch and Ronon felt the long desired tingle that the softness of her skin always sent through him. He shook his head as her dark eyes looked up at him.

"I do love you, Olivia, and you're the idiot for thinking that I don't," he said before he leaned down and captured her lips in a blistering kiss. She whimpered against his lips as she gripped the sides of his shirt. Olivia melted against him as he pulled her flush to him and their lips battled heatedly. Ronon bent over slightly, never breaking their kiss, and swiftly picked Olivia up but the back of her thighs, wrapping her legs around him.

She was thinner than he would have liked, thinner than when she left Atlantis, and he could easily lift her without a struggle. They continued to kiss, Olivia with her hands on the back of Ronon's head, playing with his short hair while Ronon carried her over to her bed. He laid her down and gently laid on top of her moving his kiss from her lips down her jaw and neck.

Olivia's eyes rolled back as she tilted her head so he had better access to her neck and she moaned quietly. Her senses were in overdrive and she was enjoying every touch, every kiss, and every nip from the man that hovered above her. Ronon pulled at her clothes freeing her of her shirt and then her bra. Olivia sighed as his rough hands raked over her body and his lips followed sending shockwaves through her. It wasn't long before they were entangled in each other and reuniting in more ways than one.

* * *

"So, you like school?" John asked Ethan as the little boy piled sand into his bucket and John sat on the grass just outside the sandbox.

"Yeah," Ethan said as he continued to pour sand in his bucket. John nodded and looked towards the house. It had been over an hour since Ronon and Olivia went inside to talk and he hadn't heard any yelling or screaming like he had been expecting. In truth it had been expecting Ronon to come storming out of the house after five minutes, but obviously he hadn't.

John looked to Ethan again and was about to ask another question when he heard the patio door slide open. He looked back at the house and raised an eyebrow as a glowing Olivia and smiling Ronon emerge from the house hand in hand, and John realized that maybe more than talking happened between the pair. He couldn't help but smirk as he stood and wiped the dirt from the back of his jeans as they walked over to him.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Ethan exclaimed before he stood and charged over to them. Olivia laughed and Ronon picked Ethan up keeping hold of Olivia's hand.

"So, are we on good terms again?" John asked.

"We're on great terms," Olivia said squeezing Ronon's hand and John laughed quietly as he nodded. "So, is my old home in need of a decent anthropologist and linguist?" she asked coyly and John's smile grew.

"That we are," John said making her smile. "but before we go through all that paperwork, you got anything to eat? I'm starving." Olivia laughed quietly before she nodded.

"Yeah, inside," she said and John patted her shoulder before he walked into the house. Olivia looked at Ronon and Ethan, who laid his head on his father's shoulder, and Ronon grinned before he kissed her forehead. For the first time in two years Olivia felt whole and Olivia, with her family in tow, was going home.


End file.
